The Horrors of Delight
by blackthunder whitefire
Summary: Sequel to The Fantasy of Reality. Years have passed since Lucy made her wish that brought pokemon into our world, and now things have settled down for her and her friends. With the world at peace, Robbie Gorudo is enjoying his life with all of his friends and their pokemon, the way it should have been from the beginning. But Robbie should have learned his happy days were numbered.
1. Chapter 1: Peaceful Days

**Oh my gosh guys, it's here! The sequel to my most popular fanfic The Fantasy of Reality, The Horrors of Delight. To those who haven't read The Fantasy of Reality yet, you don't have to read it to completely understand what's going on here. But it would help you understand the characters and some main points in the plot more, such as how pokemon got to the real world in the first place and more stuff about the parents. (but I'll warn you now. The start of tFoR is really terrible in my opinion. It's getting a re-vamp later on).**

**Also, I might change the rating from T to M later on... This does get very dark, so don't be to surprised if the rating is bumped up in the future.**  
**  
Well, I'll save all my rambling for the end of this chapter. But just in case you haven't realized already, the main characters of this are the tFoR gang's children… Also, I'm going to start writing the date (in their time) and time of day to help keep track of the time! Well anyway, let's get on with it!**

* * *

**The Horrors of Delight**  
_**~The Heaven Arc~  
**_**~Chapter 1: Peaceful Days~**

_Monday February 6__th__ 2034  
8:16AM_

_(Robbie's POV)  
_Isn't life just great to you sometimes?

I'm serious, some days everything can just feel perfect. It's as if Arceus himself just wants to spoil you rotten. And I think that's what he was aiming to do for me today.

Because today, things were freaking wonderful. I'm not sure why, but something about today was just giving me a damn good feeling.

Oh where are my manners? My name is Robert Gorudo, but call me Robbie, ok? I'm sixteen years old, turning seventeen in November. I'm the son of two awesome people, TJ and Lucy Gorudo. I'm not their only kid; actually, there are five of us; Wolf, Julia, Zeeva, DJ and me. I'm tied with my twin sister as second oldest, I say I am, because I'm about three minutes older.

Ok, ok, sorry, I'm probably going too fast. Let me slow it down for you… It was Monday morning and yesterday evening I finally got home from my journey, I have seven badges and only need to beat one more gym to get my eighth badge.

The catch is, the gym leader's my _mom._

But I'm not really too bothered by that, being a trainer with lots of badges doesn't interest me. I enjoy battling, but my favorite thing about pokemon was just to hang around with them. Take Maui, my Pikachu for example, he's awesome, my best friend, I've had him since I was a little kid, when he was still a Pichu. I've thought about evolving him into a Raichu before, but girls seem to love his cute face, so he's staying a Pikachu, at least, for the time being.

"Pika!" He cheered from my shoulder, _"Hurry up Jewels!"_

Oh yea, another thing, I can understand what he's saying. I got that from my Mom, they call it my 'Viridian powers'.

Awesome right?

He was calling out to my twin sister, who was having a hard time keeping up with me, that's understandable; I walk fast when I'm in a good mood, especially when I have places to go, even when it's school.

I stopped and waited for her to catch up. While I waited I looked at my reflection in the window of a nearby shop.

I have messy, jet black hair with sloppy bangs I got from my Dad, I either have the most complicated hairstyle in the world or no style at all. My eyes are bright gold and rather sharp, with a happy, mischievous, friendly look to them. Mom says I have gorgeous eyes, forget I said that… I also inherited fangs from my dad, which is cool and weird at the same time.

I was wearing my school uniform today, which consists of a white dress shirt, dark blue blazer with a gold crest, dark blue and gold striped tie, and black pants with black dress shoes. Not really my style, but it's my uniform, so what can you do about it?

I was also carrying my guitar case with me, I'm not naturally talented like my dad, but I'm still his prodigy and am learning music from him, mostly guitar and piano, I can sing to, but I don't do that often.

Anyway, I attempted to fix my hair a little and gave the Pikachu perched on my shoulder a scratch behind the ear while my sister was starting to catch up.

I glanced at Maui, who smirked. It's so weird that pokemon didn't exist in real life years ago, I grew up with them. It's a long story, but they used to have these other things called animals here, but somehow these fictional creatures became real, I don't know how. No one will tell me but that doesn't bother me, I'm just happy to have a partner like Maui.

"Robbie!" My sister growled, finally catching up to me, "Why are you rushing?"

I rolled my golden eyes, "Because I'm in a good mood Jewels, and I want to see everyone, I only got back yesterday!"

"Alright…" She grumbled before we began to walk again.

My twin sister is Julia Gorudo, but most only ever call her Jewels or Jewel. She's sixteen, obviously, being my twin. She has long, thick black hair with messy bangs and mismatching red and silver eyes that are sharp and curious.

Today, she was in the female version of my uniform, which is a white blouse, the gold and blue tie, dark blue blazer, blue pleated skirt, knee high white socks, and black dress shoes.

Jewels is pretty cool I guess, she's a great trainer, she is a little cocky though, not to mention bossy. But I love her anyway.

She had her Meinshao, Mion, out with her. Those two have been partners as long as Maui and I have. She's an offspring of Tess Bosu's Lucario and Betty Anima's Meinshao.

After a few minutes of walking we arrived in front of a restaurant, but not just any restaurant. This place was owned by Ben and Alyssa Rubino, those two are really good friends with my parents.

As for Jewels and I… Where great pals with their kids.

After a moment a boy stepped out of the restaurant, Johnny Rubino to be exact. He's Ben and Alyssa's oldest kid. He's sixteen like me, only a few months older than Jewels and I.

He was dressed in the same uniform as me, only his was a little neater. He was also wearing this weird hat that made him look like he had white hair.

Johnny has bright blue eyes that have a sharp, friendly yet intense look to them. His hair is black and shaggy, covered with that weird hat.

"Sup Jojo?" I snickered, he glared at me.

"Don't call me Jojo Robbie… It's Johnny, or Jo…" He growled as he walked over to greet my sister. He has the biggest crush on her, and she likes him back.

"Good morning Jewel!" He chirped, I fought the urge to snicker at them.

"Morning Jojo!" She giggled, he smiled.

THAT WASN'T FAIR. I'M NOT ALLOWED TO CALL HIM THAT. WHAT THE HELL.

Arceus, I wanted to shout 'just screw each other already' but that so wasn't a good idea considering who lives beside the Rubino's.

I turned my attention to the house next door, and speak of the Darkrai. Kelly Bosu and her Persian Kouta stormed out of the house.

Kelly was wearing a uniform just like my sister. Kelly has short, messy, light brown hair and bright ruby red eyes that almost always look annoyed and angry. She's also really short.

"Hey Kelly!" I shouted.

She ran up to me and punched me over.

"ROBBIE YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WENT ON YOUR JOURNEY?" She screamed, to sum up Kelly's personality, let's just say she's… tempered.

"I missed everyone and came home…" I chuckled, getting to my feet and dusting myself off.

"Oh…" She grumbled, crossing her arms over her (flat) chest, "Well it's about time…"

I laughed and told everyone to hurry up, this wasn't because I wanted to get to school early. This was because the next house was the home of my best friend.

About five houses down from the Bosu's was the house of Eli Coeur and Lexi Stolz-Coeur. When we arrived a girl was standing on the side walk dressed in a uniform just like Jewels and Kelly were, she had a Delcatty by her side.

That girl was Annabelle Stolz-Coeur, also known as my best friend ever.

She is just so adorable and gorgeous, she has long, shiny dark brown hair that she ties in a high ponytail with a golden ribbon, and her bangs are straight and cover her forehead. Her eyes a just the most amazing shade of icy blue, and have such a friendly, warm yet shy and innocent look to them… And with her uniform she was even _more _adorable, if that was even possible.

Her Delcatty, named Amaterasu or 'Amy' as I call her looked over at me and let out a happy cry.

"Del…" The normal type purred, _"Its Robbie and Maui!"_

Annabelle looked up from her feet and her beautiful eyes lit up when she noticed me, "Robbie…! You're… You're back!"

I smiled and walked up to her, "Hey Anya… Miss me?"

She smiled warmly, gave me a quick hug, blushed a little and said, "Of course I did…"

I giggled, just because she was cute when she blushed. Annabelle, or as I call her 'Anya' is really shy, and so sweet. She's very kind to everyone, but she has trouble opening up to others, it took me a while to get her to start trusting me fully, but I got there and have been best friends with her ever since.

I still remember the day we first met…

_FLASHBACK_

_Friday March 30th __2023_

_12:34PM_

_I was four years old at the time and the Lexi and Eli were visiting because my mother had recently had a new kid, my little brother DJ._

_I had met them a few times, but this was the first time I had ever met any of their kids, they only had one, unlike mine that were already on their _fourth_ for crying out loud._

_I was in the living room with my Pichu Maui and my Cyndaquil Tumata. My parents were on the other side of the room with my older brother, twin sister, Lexi, Eli and the new baby._

_However, over near the stair case, playing alone with her Skitty and Snivy was Lexi and Eli's daughter. She looked so scared and nervous…_

_But I thought she was the most gorgeous girl in the world, her long, shiny brown hair and the blue eyes… she was perfect in my eyes. She was dressed in an adorable white skirt and blue t-shirt, with a large blue bow that kept her hair in a neat high ponytail… She was just beautiful._

_I was confident kind of boy so I picked myself up off the couch and went to introduce myself._

_I wandered over to her and she looked up at me with her astounding blue eyes, she cheeks tinted a rosy colour and she froze._

_"Hi!" I giggled, "The name's Robbie!"_

_Her eyes went all big and scared, she cuddled her Skitty close to her body and blushed. Her Snivy took up a battle position and hissed._

_"It's ok… it's ok…" I said calmly to the Snivy, who calmed herself a little and sat down beside her trainer._

_I looked back at the girl, who just gave me a terrified look._

_"… I said hello…?" I asked, feeling a little concerned she wasn't responding._

_"Hi…" She whimpered._

_I smiled, "That's more like it! What's your name?"_

_"My name…?" She stuttered._

_"You know mine…" I grumbled._

_She flushed an even brighter scarlet and said "Annabelle… Annabelle Stolz-Coeur…"_

_"Ananaabella…? Aw screw it, I'm going to call you Anya!" I laughed._

_"Pichu!" Maui giggled, _"I'm Maui! Nice to meet you Anya!"

_"Oh yea, this is Maui!" I giggled, pointing to the Pichu on my shoulder, "He says hi!"_

_"Cyndaquil!" Tumata cheered, _"The name's Tumata! Sup?"

_"And this is Tumata, who also says hi!" I laughed._

_She widened her eyes, "You can talk to pokemon…?"_

_I nodded, "Call it a gift…"_

_"…Whoa… Oh, this is Amaterasu! And Snivy's name is Inari!" She yelped, pointing to her Skitty and Snivy._

_"Hey ya!" I giggled with a smile on my face, "But Ama… wha? I'll call her Amy!" I chuckled._

_"Skitty!" Amaterasu cheered._

_That was the day I met my best friend…_

_END FLASHBACK_

We are still the closest friends to this very day and do everything together… Over time I got her to open up and we became really close… She trusts me more than most of our friends, and I like it that way. I'm very protective of her, I don't have a temper, but I get scary angry at people who try to hurt her.

She smiled up at me and said "I'm glad you're back…"

"Del! Del!" Amaterasu cried, _"Same here!"_

I gave her a bright smile and turned back to my sister, Johnny and Kelly who all were smirking for some reason.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…" My sister giggled.

I shrugged the comment off and carried on walking, we then ran into four other friends of mine, Bryce Hai, Miranda Anima and Arianna and Olivia Fuoco.

Bryce is probably my best friend aside from Anya; he is the son of Tyler and Helen Hai. He is shorter than me, but not by much, he had short, tousled brown hair and red eyes. He's pretty cool I guess, he is a little on the rash side, and is a little serious, but we're mates all the same.

Miranda is the daughter of Remy and Betty Anima. She has long black hair, bright green eyes and also very nice curves. She's fun and loves to tease the group, especially when it comes to relationships…

Arianna and Olivia are the twin daughters of Oliver and Rashel Fuoco. Olivia has long red hair and brown eyes. She's really intelligent; top of her class in… everything.

Arianna has wavy brown hair with highlights and green eyes; she's a tomboy and is good with weapons… This… scares me.

Hey guys!" I yelled with a wave.

"Bonjour Robbie!" Miranda snickered.

"Hey bro!" Bryce called.

"Moring everyone…" Olivia said sweetly.

"Yo guys!" Arianna said with a nod.

We carried on our trek to school and passed the Gioilleo's house, just as we did this their son Quinton wandered out.

"Hey there Quinny!" I laughed in my good mood, he rolled his eyes and gave me a dry look.

Quinton has light brown hair and serious reddish-brown eyes. He is the only child of Jacques and Phaedra. He's a kill joy… but I can't do anything about it, so I just joke with it.

"Moron…" He grumbled angrily at me, now I will show you what I mean by work with it…

"No, no… it's _morning…_ not _moron_, say it with me _mor-ning," _I joked.

He rolled his eyes in response.

"Now, now Quinny… Just say it… _Morning…" _I continued to mock the copper eyed boy.

"Robbie… leave Quinton alone… You've had your fun…" Anya giggled, I smiled.

"Yea… I guess… Sorry Quinny!" I giggled.

"Moron…"

"No its mor-"

"Shut up Robbie…"_  
_  
**XXX**

_10:24AM_

After we picked all my other friends up I arrived at school, the morning had been ok so far, a bit boring, but hey, it's _school_.

I had my favorite class at the moment though, music. I love it for two reasons, one; I get to have class with Anya and another friend of mine, Kero and two; I get to show off because I'm dad's prodigy.

My music teacher, Miss Higgins, was standing at the black board, talking to us about the piece on the violin we had to play, it was far too easy for me and far too boring.

I leaned back in my chair and stared at the ceiling fan for a moment, I was going to fall asleep soon if I had to endure anymore of this. My father was TJ Gorudo, this is unfair to someone of my blood line.

I suddenly felt something slam against my head.

"OW!" I howled, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

I found myself slamming against the ground with a thud, I slowly picked myself up and rubbed my head, I then saw Miss Higgins standing over me with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Robert Gorudo… could you please pay attention in my class?" She growled.

I rubbed the back of my head again and winced, "Isn't it, like, _illegal _for teachers to hit their students?"

Miss Higgins pinched the bridge of her nose, "Do I have to get the principal to come and knock some sense in to you?!"

I stood up and wagged my finger in her face, "Now, now… there is no need for violence… I'm just bored miss!"

She rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her short, dirty blond hair, "Well, then what would _you _play?"

"Me…?" I stuttered, "Well I… Well alright then!"

I put on a cocky grin and walked to the front of the room with my violin in hand. I shot Miss Higgins a smirk, she rolled her eyes, and I tucked the violin under my chin.

I held the bow to the strings and started by lightly dragging it across the strings, then the music just flowed.

I hate to sound arrogant, but I was good on that violin, _very good._

I finished my own, quirky little composition and took a bow, before the class let out a loud cheered and Miss Higgins smiled.

"Well Mr Gorudo…" She chuckled, "That was very good… you certainty are your fathers son…"

You bet I am!

**XXX**

_4:17PM_

After school I headed back to the Coeur's with Annabelle, since she wanted to finish our science project tonight.

When we arrived at her home she I opened the door and said "Ladies first…"

She smiled and stepped through the door, I followed just behind her.

"Hello Robbie…" He mother Lexi said as she was washing dishes, I come here so often she always knows it's me without even looking.

"Hello Mrs Stolz-Coeur…" I grumbled.

She turned to face me, "Robbie, I tell you every time you come here, call me Lexi!"

"Ok, hey Lexi!" I chirped.

"So how was your trip?" She asked as she dried a damp plate with a tea towel.

"Awesome…" I chuckled.

Just as I said that a man in his thirties wandered down the stairs, he had short dark brown hair and brown eyes, that man was Mr Eli Coeur.

"Hello sir!" I yelped.

He looked up at me, "Hello Robbie… I assume you and Annabelle are here to study? Heading up to her room?"

I nodded, "You bet! Come on Anya!" I said, grabbing her arm and dragging her up stairs.

**XXX**

We headed down the hallway and passed her little sister, Nellie's bedroom, the girl wandered out and smiled at me.

"Robbie!" She cheered before nearly knocking me over with a hug.

"Hey Nels!" I laughed, Nellie is only six years old and the only other Stolz-Coeur. She is the spitting image of her mother, with long, wavy black hair and icy blue eyes, but she has a tanned skin tone like her dad.

I find it pretty weird that Annabelle only has one sibling, when I have _four_, sure I'm one half of a twin, but my Mom's still been pregnant _four _freaking times. Arceus, at least Lexi and Eli are sane.

"I still can't get over you only have one sibling Anya! When I Robert Julian Gorudo, have _four_. Why did you get the sane parents? Not to mention yours stayed in the SSS, unlike mine who-"

"Robbie!" She yelped, "Can you not talk about that please…"

"Ok… ok sorry, I just think it's unfair that _you _have the sane parents, who have _some _self-control…" I laughed.

She giggled, "Oh come on, Lucy and TJ are awesome Robbie! And they're cute together!"

"Maybe a little too cute with each other…" I grumbled.

Annabelle giggled and a pretty smile formed on her face, "Hey…" She said as she grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet, "They made _you_, and you're brilliant… so they must be doing something right…"

I flushed, "Anya…! Don't say that in just sounds bloody wrong!"

She giggled again, she always laughs at my jokes, even if they're lame; Anya will still always laugh.

"Can we please not discuss my parent's sex life… it's just creepy…" I groaned. Anya giggled again.

"What are you two talking about?" Nellie asked while she looked up at us with big innocent eyes.

"NOTHING!" we both shouted in unison. Nellie raised an eyebrow but then walked off back to her got to her room and I sat myself down on the edge of her bed as Amaterasu hoped up on my lap and purred. I gave her ear a scratch as Annabelle got changed out of her uniform.

Now I _know _what you're thinking, that sounds perverted. But then you don't get it mate, the two of us have been friends for ages so this type of thing is no big deal to us, and it isn't like I watch or anything, I always turn around.

I heard her closet open and she grabbed something out and quickly close the door again.

"So…" I said, "What's this project on?"

"How about we hatch a pokemon egg from the Corto's daycare? They have heaps that need to be raised…"

"Na…" I grumbled, " We've done that before… how about we… nah… Oh! We could… nah… ARGH I HATE THINKING."

Anya laughed, "No, you hate thinking in here… How about back to your house?"

"Ok, sure. Hey, can I look now?" I asked.

"if you want to see my boobs…" Annabelle yelped.

"Hell yea!" I laughed, not being totally sarcastic…

Annabelle paused and then yelped "Robbie…!"

"I'm kidding!" I chuckled, Amaterasu slapped me in the face with her tail.

"Ow! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I yelped.

"Delcatty! Del!" She hissed, _"How dare you Robbie Gorudo!"_

Anya giggled, "Calm down Amy… He's Robbie… that isn't surprising…"

I laughed, "Blame my Dad…"

I laughed at my own joke before Anya said "Ok, you go get changed now… I'm finished…"

I hopped to my feet and turned to see Anya, who looked stunning in her light yellow sun dress, white shoes, white scarf and her golden bow still in her high ponytail. She was adorable in her uniform, but in her usual getups she was gorgeous.

"You look awesome!" I cheered as I picked my bag off the floor, she blushed at the comment.

Anya sat down on her bed and turned away as I got changed out of my stupid uniform.

Phaedra, who is a friend of my parents, is a fashion designer, and so is my grandmother Elizabeth. And they both scold me if I dress in a sloppy way, but also if I dress in a boring way. They taught me to find my own style, I have no idea what that means, but if it means I have a quirky yet still in style dress sense, I guess I do.

I took off my blazer and tie and unbuttoned my shirt, before putting on a different shirt I glanced in Anya's mirror to have a look at the thing that pretty much makes me a Gorudo, my demon.

It's on my right shoulder blade and goes down by back, then the pattern hugs my side and trails onto my chest. It's odd, but it doesn't bother me as much as you would think… I actually find it kind of cool, I think it makes me look badass in a way.

I remember my Dad was adamant not to give any of the boys this, but grandpa wouldn't hear it and said it was compulsory, uncle Keaudre's boys got out of it because they hyphenated there last names, so technically speaking there last name is not Gorudo, it's _Summers-_Gorudo.

Something else changed Dad's mind, Mom hated seeing dad argue with grandpa, so she did something brave. _Mom_got a demon tattoo on her shoulder to match Dad's without telling him. When he found out Dad wasn't angry, he was just shocked. I have no idea what the family thought of it since A; Mom is only a Gorudo by marriage and B; she's female. But in the end family tradition won and I, Wolf and DJ all got the Gorudo tattoos on our respective fifth birthdays.

I personally like it, Anya likes it to. How do I know?

"Stop staring at it Anya…" I chuckled, my Viridian powers allowing me to know she was looking at me from her bed.

"Sorry!" She yelped, "You just look… cute with it…"

"It's ok!" I laughed, turning to look at her, "It's not like I haven't peeked at-"

"What?" She asked.

"N… nothing!" I spluttered back nervously before pulling on my shirt Ok, yea, I inherited dad's pervertedness, but can you _really _blame me?

After I finished changing I checked myself in the mirror to see how I looked, I was wearing a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up in a sort of sloppy way, a black waistcoat that I left open, a pair of black jeans, a white and black scarf, black wrist band on either arm and white shoes. Like I said, quirky, maybe it's because I'm a musician…

"So…" I said in sort of a playful tone to Anya, "How do I look?"

Anya looked over at me and smiled, "You look lovely Robbie…"

I felt my cheeks heat up a little before snapping back to my usual mood, "Thanks! Now let's go!"

**XXX**

_4:44PM_

We arrived at the Gorudo household rather quickly as we decided to fly there on my Braviary Rangi, Annabelle did have her Archeops Fūjin, but we decided it would have just been easier to both go on Rangi.

I don't live in a normal house, oh-no, I live in the apartment –or I suppose you could call it a loft- built above Rosedale Theater, it was left to my dad in some guys will, I don't know who this guy was, no one will tell me, but anyway, it's _huge _in there, if it wasn't for the location you could call it a mansion. We sometimes rent the theater out to people who want to use it, but Dad's a music teacher and my mother's a gym leader. So Dad gives people lessons from home. I love our house, the only place I would rather live at more would be that old house on the edge of town, but I was told never to go anywhere near there for some reason…

I dashed inside the back entrance into the hallway downstairs, then I grabbed Annabelle's hand and dragged her up two flights of stairs to the living room. It's extremely modern in here, like I said, I love it.

The first person I saw was my little brother DJ lying on the couch, watching some cooking show on TV, he is twelve years old and has black hair with the Gorudo bangs and mischievous hazel eyes. He also has the Gorudo tattoo, his is on his left arm. He had his Houndour out with him.

"Hey lil bro!" I called, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey bro!" He said, he was still in his uniform, which is like mine only he wears shorts instead of dress pants.

"Sup?" I asked as he hopped off the couch and ran over to us, DJ's a good kid, he has been known to cause trouble, but underneath he has a good heart.

I ruffled up his already messy hair with my hand and he laughed, he then turned to Anya and snickered, "Oh look who's here… I'll leave you two alone then…"

"It's not like that!" I said defensively, "We just have a science project to do!"

"Yea, yea… and Tepig can fly?" He snickered.

"DJ…" A familiar voice said, "Leave your brother and Annabelle alone…"

I looked over to see my mother, Lucy Gorudo, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen, she has long dark brown hair with these strange bangs the spike out and these hazel eyes with a red tint to them, she had her shiny Pikachu Volt out and he was perched on her shoulder.

"Hey Mom!" I laughed, walking over to her and staring up at her, sometimes this annoys me, sure, I'm pretty tall, but I'm still a few inches shorter than her… I'm sure I'll catch up with her, but for now I'm still shorty to her, dad and Wolf.

"So how was school?" She asked.

"Same old, same old…" I grumbled with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Pika…" Maui grumbled, _"True that…"_

Mom giggled, "Sure… Oh, hello Annabelle dear! How nice to see you!"

I turned back to my best friend who smiled at Mom, "Nice to see you too Mrs Gorudo…"

"Please Annabelle! Call me Lucy!" Mom chirped.

I was surprised when I suddenly heard the upstairs piano being played, I widened my eyes in happiness.

"Dad's home?" I asked.

Mom nodded, "Yes, why wouldn't he be?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, come on Anya! Let's go see dad!"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs and down the hallway to the music room. It takes longer than you would think, like I said, the house is big.

I slowly opened the door to find dad sitting at the concert style piano in the center of the room, he was 'in his element' as Mom would say.

TJ Gorudo is his name, not his full name, but that's what he goes by. He has hair just like mine, only a little less spiky; it would be weird if a grown man had spiky hair like that. His eyes are mismatching, one is bright gold and the other silver. He's very tall, almost intimidating.

"Sup dad!" I giggled, he turned around and smiled at us.

"Afternoon Robbie, Annabelle… What are you doing here?" He said rather calmly.

I smiled, "Nothing, science project… you know, homework."

Dad nodded, "Mhm… So… shouldn't you start that?"

I laughed nervously and sweatdropped, "Yea… I suppose… We just wanted to say hi!"

Dad smiled, "Ok then, hi to you to!"

I really admire my dad, though something about him… troubles me… I can't put my finger on it though… He's a good dad, a real family man actually… he's actually the fun parent, Mom's good to, but she's the one that keeps everything together. Dad's more... outgoing, I suppose you could say.

I suddenly felt a tug on my hand, I looked over my shoulder to see Anya's beautiful face staring back at me.

"Come on Robbie… How 'bout we head up to the roof?" She asked sweetly.

I smiled back at her, "You read my mind…"

**XXX**

_5:07PM_

The roof, ah yes, the roof.

This is where I love to be, on the roof of the old theater. I'm not sure why, it's just so… calming. You can see the entire city from up here, and it's so peaceful.

I lugged my guitar up here so I could play it, that has to be my favorite pastime, especially when Anya, Maui and Amaterasu is here with me.

I was quietly strumming on my acoustic while Anya was writing something down in her note book.

"Hey Robbie…" She suddenly said as she twiddled her pen in her fingers.

"Yea? I asked.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're being…" She took a pause, "Watched…?"

"Huh? That's a weird question…" I grumbled, "Why do you ask?"

"It's not like I feel like someone's _stalking _me… But I feel like someone's always watching over us… you know?"

I nodded slowly and tilted my eyebrows in thought, "You know… Sometimes… I do… Not in a creepy way… more like a… guardian? Or something that's protecting us?"

"Mhm…" Anya mumbled.

I looked up at the sky and watched the clouds roll on by for a moment to think.

I patted her shoulder, "Don't worry 'bout it!" I chuckled, "I'm sure it's only our imaginations, which Mom says I have _way _too much of!"

Anya smiled and gave me a hug from behind, "Thanks Robbie…"

I smiled at her and hugged her back.

As I said before, life is great… most of the time.

* * *

**WOOT.**

**FIERY FINISHED.**

**YEAH!**

**So I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of tHoD!^^ It was really fun to write, I just hope I'm not overwhelming you all with characters, you didn't see all of the main crew yet, we see them as time goes on. I'll also post character files in a while, whenever I get to it.**

**Yep, the kids know pretty much NOTHING about what their parents went through, Robbie knows nothing of the other Robert... and they can't go near Rosedale either. As for Rena and James... You'll see;)**

**So can you see any ship yet…? I think one should be pretty obvious already, RobbiexAnnabelle is named VirtuosoShipping.**

**Also this is in 'arcs' this is the 'Heaven Arc' then we get the 'Purgatory Arc' and then finally the 'Hell Arc'. I think you'll get more of this as time goes in, it's basically part 1, part 2 and part 3.**

**Anything else…? Oh yea, tell who your favorite of the kids is so far^^ personally I love Robbie (And I bet you can guess why he's named that… ehhhh…) but tell me who you like the most so far.**

**Next chapter, we meet the older kids, which are all just amazing in their own way, plus the members of the main crew we didn't see here, after that we can get to the main plot and the good stuff, ehehehe…**

**Well you guys know the drill! REVIEW! AND MAKE THEM NICE AND LONG! No one liners, screw the one liners.**

***Cough* REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wolfgang

**The Horrors of Delight  
**_**~The Heaven Arc~  
**_**~Chapter 2: Wolfgang~**

_Wednesday February 7__th__ 2034  
2:01PM_

_(Wolf's POV)  
_"Sweet! Home sweet home!" I yelled happily as I strolled down the street towards the Anima house with my three best friends, Scott Vert, Naomi Klein and the lovely Daphne Hai.

My name of Wolfgang Gorudo, but I go by Wolf, or sometimes Wolfy. I'm nineteen years old, and the eldest son of TJ and Lucy Gorudo. I have black hair with the Gorudo bangs and my eyes are a dark red, almost maroon sort of colour. I'm also pretty tall, like both my parents. I also have one ear pierced (it's a long story) and the Gorudo tattoo on my chest.

"Calm down Wolf…" Scott grumbled, Scott is the eldest child of Dylan and Peaches Vert. He's eighteen and has short, messy black hair and ruby red eyes. Like our fathers, were best mates, even if Scott can be a little on the serious side.

Wandering beside him was Naomi Klein, the eldest daughter of Ethan and Kotone Klein. She's nineteen, only a few months younger than me. She has boy short platinum blond with the Katsu spikes she got from her Mom's side at the back and her bangs sweep to the side, covering her forehead with dyed purple highlights through them, and somehow she has dark purple eyes. Arceus only knows _how _her eyes got that colour.

Naomi's pretty cool, she's fun a mischievous. But the story of how she came to be makes me snicker. She was conceived… out of wedlock, her step aunt and uncle _flipped _over this. Being like the parents of her parents. Blame her dad, he's… bold.

I suppose I shouldn't laugh at Naomi's story, I was technically conceived out of wedlock to… but my parents _were _engaged, and I was born only like three months before their wedding. So it's different circumstances. At least, that's what I tell myself.

Last of our group was Daphne Hai, the eldest child of Tyler and Helen Hai, she's seventeen years old. She has long, golden blond hair pulled into a side ponytail and beautiful pink eyes – from a so called recessive gene. She's very cool, rather friendly and happy, and she's also one hell of a pokemon trainer.

As we walked I released Maestro, my Raichu from his pokeball. He let out a happy cry and jogged ahead of us, I just snickered at him.

As we were walking I noticed Willow Katsu was out for a walk… Wait, _Willow _was out for a _walk?_

"Oi Willow! Are you crazy?" I yelled. You see, Willow was born blind, so she shouldn't be out walking at the moment.

She turned around, her cloudy blue eyes staring beyond us. Willow is eighteen years old and the eldest child of Riley and Ryou Klein, she's also Naomi's cousin.

Willow has long, straight, platinum blond hair and icy blue eyes that have a sort of emptiness to them. Willow's nice and very composed, but she is rather independent and hates getting help from others. This causes problems.

"Yes? Is that you Wolf?" She called.

"Yea! What the hell are you doing?" I asked as we approached her.

"Well, I was on my way to the Anima's house… but I seem to be lost…" She whimpered.

"You're going to the Anima's? What a coincidence! So are we!" Daphne cheered.

"Then I'll go with you…" She said calmly.

I smiled, "Whoo hoo! The more the merrier I say! Let's go!"

**XXX**

_2:20PM  
_**  
**We arrived at the Anima's house about twenty minutes later, this house… gives me bad vibes. Don't get me wrong, I love the Anima family like my own, it's the house _itself._It was left to Remy Anima in a will from a man named Robert, also known as the man my little brother's named after.

I know the full story behind that… and Rosedale to, all of the older kids do. I was thirteen when they told me what happened with this house… with Rosedale… I remember I wouldn't talk to dad for over a month when they told me, but eventually I got over it and everyone stopped talking about it altogether.

As for the younger kids we don't tell any of the younger one's about that… Especially my little brother, if he knew about the guy he was named after and why he was named that…

He would go insane.

I shook the bad feeling off as I entered the house. The Anima's have some very interesting beliefs, and it has everything to do with Remy. He sees pokemon as _true _family and should be treated equally to us, so that's what you do when you enter their home.

I knocked on the door and shortly after it swung open to reveal the face of one of my other close friends, Grayson Anima. He's the same age as me and has scruffy dark red hair and golden eyes. He's very much like his father, being really stoic and rational.

"Sup bro?" I cheered.

He rolled his eyes and said "Hey guys…"

I pouted, "Are you going to let your friends in or are you going to just stand there?"

He rolled his eyes once again, "Come on in…"

He stepped aside and gestured for us to come in. I couldn't help but notice his face lit up with a smile when Willow walked inside. How adorable…

I glanced back over at Maestro, who had hopped over to greet Cinna mint, Remy's shiny Cinccino.

"Hey Cinna!" I laughed.

"Cin! Cin!" She giggled, _"Hello Wolfy! Welcome back!"_

Arceus, I love my Viridian powers I got from my mom. Scott and Naomi have a bit of them to, because of Dylan and Kotone.

I gave Cinna mint a scratch behind the ear as Betty Anima – Remy's wife – poked her head through the doorway leading into the kitchen.

"Oh my goodness! Wolfy! Scotty-"

"Don't call me that…" He growled, cutting Betty off.

Betty just giggled and smiled, "Naomi! Daphne! You four are home! So, how was the trip?"

"Good!" Daphne giggled, "But it's really good to be home…"

Betty clapped her hands together, "I thought you would say that… Oh yea, Naomi, your sister and brothers are here, as is Willow's father."

"Dad's here?" Willow repeated.

"Ringo? Rikki? Ravi? Where?!" Naomi shouted excitedly

Ringo, Rikki and Ravi are the Klein triplets. Ringo's the serious one and actually takes more after his uncle's Ryou and Takeshi. He's the spitting image of Ryou anyway, having that shocking snow coloured hair and the piercing icy blue eyes.

Rikki's more like her mother personality wise, she's cheerful and rather funny, she has long, shiny black hair she wears in pigtails and golden eyes.

Lastly we have Ravi, the… interesting one. Ravi's exactly like his dad; he's a troublemaker with a trucker mouth and hits on nearly any girl he sees as pretty. He has messy, shaggy platinum blond hair and golden eyes like his father and sister.

Just as Betty was about to lead us into the living room, the triplets themselves wandered into the room. Rikki leading the boys, Ravi wandering behind her with his hands in his pockets and lastly Ringo looking irritated with his triplet brother and sister as he tagged along at the end.

Rikki looked up at us and said "Oh my Arceus! Sis!"

"Hey guys," Naomi said casually.

"What the hell? When the hell did you get back?!" Ravi shouted, "Oh and you brought Daphne-"

As always, Ringo punched his brother and said "Stick to girls your own age Ravi…"

Ravi got to his feet and pouted, "SHE'S ONLY ONE F**KING YEAR OLDER THAN ME!"

Ringo pinched the bridge of his nose and rolled his icy eyes, "I mean someone _mentally _your age…"

Ravi stuck his tongue out at his brother before turning to us, "Sup?"

We greeted the triplets before Betty and Cinna mint lead us into the living room, where Miranda was sitting on the sofa, still dressed in her uniform, watching TV with her Cinccino, Celena.

"Hey it's Wolfy and co!" She giggled as she glanced up at us with her emerald eyes.

I smiled in response and sat down on the other sofa, Maestro followed and settled down beside me.

I then raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you all out of school a little early?"

"Half day…" Miranda said with a shrug, she then asked "So… how was your trip?"

"Awesome…" I snickered as I leaned back on the sofa, "We-"

Before I could start telling my friends about our travels, I heard a loud noise from outside.

"What was that?" Scott questioned; his red eyes wide and confused.

"Dad and Mr Katsu are battling…" Miranda grumbled casually.

I glanced at Daphne, knowing her reaction. Daphne _loves _battles, whether it be watching them or participating in them.

"We so have to see this…" She giggled before dashing past me and outside to the garden.

I glanced back over at my friends, "Shall we?"

**XXX**

Once we arrived outside the house we were greeted to a heated battle between two men I suppose you could say I look up to; Remy Anima and Ryou Katsu.

Remy is an author and somewhat of the leader of our parents little group, as he lead them when they had to fight that boss guy… well, he did _after _that guy died… of course no one talks about him anymore.

Remy has slightly messy jet black hair and bright green eyes. Although Remy is rather serious and almost a little distant, he's a good man that looks after his family.

That being the _Anima's, _not the other people he once called family… We don't talk about Remy's old life either.

Ryou is a member of our elite four and he's also an expert at kendo, he looks like an older version of his nephew Ringo, having spiky snow coloured hair and icy blue eyes. Ryou's a really awesome guy; he's just pretty… scary.

They were battling with Remy's Zebstrika Boltron and Ryou's Scizor Slicer.

"Wild charge…" Remy commanded. Boltron's body was cloaked in electricity and he dashed toward Slicer.

"X-scissor!" Ryou yelled. Slicer's pincers started to glow as he slashed them against the electric type's head when Boltron collided with him.

Boltron was knocked back a few feet before he got back up and grunted angrily.

"Thunder!" Remy ordered. Boltron sent a bolt of lightning directly towards Slicer, but the crimson bug jumped out of the way.

Ryou then commanded for a night slash, Slicer attacked Boltron with constant strikes with his claws, causing the electric type to let out yelps of pain.

Slicer then jumped back when Ryou told him to use air slash, but this time Boltron was the one to dodge.

"Giga impact!" Remy yelled. Boltron stomped his hoof into the ground and snorted before dashing head first towards Slicer. He collided with the bug type, knocking him down and finishing the battle.

"Zebstrika!" Boltron yelped, _"You lose Slicey!"_

I then realized the battle had gone on for longer than I thought. I turned to look at everyone and said "I better go… I've got a family waiting!"

"Hold on!" Daphne yelped, grabbing the sleeve of my shirt and whirling me around to face her.

"I think we all should go out to… the park for a picnic later today, you, me, Grayson, Willow, Scott, Naomi and I'll see if the others want to go!" She giggled.

She winked at 'park', I knew what Daphne was saying when she said that, my friends and I have been doing this since we were about ten; we don't go to 'the park' obviously.

We go the Rosedale mansion.

I nodded, "Sounds good, so later today?"

Daphne smiled, and that was all she needed to do.

**XXX**

_3:36 PM  
_**  
**After Maestro and I arrived at our home, the Rosedale Theater, I dashed up the two flights of stairs into the living room of our home.

I opened the door and shouted "Guess who's home!"

"Wolfy!" I cute voice cried happily, "You're home!"

I found myself nearly being knocked over by my eight year old sister Zeeva Gorudo. She has long dark brown hair she wears down and golden eyes. Despite Zeeva's hyper attitude she's a huge tomboy.

"Hey Zee!" I laughed, as I picked her up and gave her a hug, "Guess you're glad your big bro's back?"

"Yeah!" She giggled, "Duh!"

I laughed again before releasing her and wandering over to the door leading into the kitchen.

I slowly wandered into the kitchen and snickered mischievously, my Mom was at the table, reading a book and didn't see me. I snuck up behind her and shouted "HEY MOM!"

She jumped a little before whirling her head around. "Wolfy? When did you get back? Welcome home!"

I snickered, I was actually slightly relieved she wasn't mad at me, "Thanks! I missed everyone actually!"

"Now that reminds me of someone…" She grumbled calmly, crossing her arms over her chest.

I widened my eyes, "Robbie's back? Since when?!"

Mom giggled, "Since two nights ago…"

I froze for a second and glanced at the Raichu by my side, who frowned up at me. I looked back at my mother and said, is a slightly more serious tone than before, "Has Dad told them yet?"

"Told who what?" She asked.

"Robbie and Julia… and you _know _what I'm talking about…"

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "No… not yet…"

I sighed back with a disappointed glance, "Why not…?"

"It hasn't been the right time Wolfgang…" Mom said flatly, using my full first name this time, indicating she was getting annoyed with all my questions.

I sighed and rested my hands behind my head, "Ok… well, I guess I better go say hi to Robbie then! Come on Maestro!"

"Rai! Rai!" He yelped back, _"Right behind you!"_

**XXX**

After dashing up stairs and over to my brother's room I opened the door slightly to see my brother practicing his violin with his Pikachu sitting on his bed watching him.

He stopped playing and looked up at me, "Wolf? You're home?"

"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination…" I said, my voice drippingwith sarcasm.

He rolled his golden eyes, "Oh haha… Very funny."

I hopped on the end of his bed and leaned back, resting my hands behind my head and closing my eyes, "Play me something…"

"No… I'm not your slave…" Robbie grumbled.

I laughed, "I'm kidding…"

Robbie let out a breath chuckle before tucking the instrument back under his chin and starting to play again. I sat up and slid myself to the edge of the bed, Maui hopped to my side and I scratched him behind the ear.

"So…" I snickered, "How's Annabelle?"

"Good…" He replied in an unsure tone, "Why do you care?"

I gave my little brother a tired glance, "Don't act like you don't know why…"

He put on a nervous expression and let out a strained laugh, "Good one bro… Ahaha…"

I smirked, "I never said what I was thinking! So in a way… you just admitted you like Annabelle…"

Robbie froze for a moment before blushing and started playing his violin again, as if we weren't even having a conversation about his best friend.

I flopped back onto my back and snickered again for some reason. Robbie seemed to wrapped up in his music to notice, that or he just wasn't bothered. Almost nothing bothers him, he's just so… calm are positive.

_Now_I understood why Mom and Dad never told him. Robbie would just… freak out, but I find Mom and Dad kept him way too sheltered all these years, Jewels to. If he ever found out what happened before we were all born, when they were teenagers like us… He wouldn't be able to handle it. Well, Dad was only Zeeva's age when… things happened, but that's not the point.

"Oh! I have places to go and people to see!" I yelped, not noticing the time, "Gotta go bro!"

"Kay," Robbie grumbled, "Later…"

I waved goodbye as I ran out the door and back downstairs to the living room. I grabbed my bad and headed out the door as I shouted "I'm going out! I'll be back later Mom!"

"Ok Wolf!" She responded.

As Maestro and I headed back out of our uptown home and out to the street I heard something, it sounded a little like… shimmering. At first I ignored it and reached for my belt to release Treble, my Honchkrow, so I could fly to the mansion, but something changed my mind.

I heard another noise, this time it was giggling.

"Shit…" I growled as I rubbed my temples, "I know you're there…"

After saying that a one bright white light, and a dark shadowy energy appeared before me, I knew who it was to.

Oh joyous.

After the little light show was over two… ghost, deity things were hovering in front of me. Rena Rosedale and James Castle.

"Well, well, well…" James laughed, "Wolfy's back in town."

I gave him a dry look, "What do you want…?"

He laughed, but Rena slammed her fist into him and he fell to the ground. "Be quiet for a moment James… We haven't left the kid's side since birth… and after about a year of not having us hanging over his shoulder he probably isn't too happy to lose most of his privacy again."

"Whose fault is that?" I growled at the little ghost girl. She merely rolled her eyes in response.

These two followed my parents and their friends around, so it's no surprise they follow their kids to, but since I was the first born, they've chosen to latch onto me for as long as I can remember… Arceus it's irritating.

First was the female Rena, who is the reason my mother's wish was granted in the first place, bringing the pokemon here with her supernatural powers. She looks like a short fourteen year old, but she's actually around 170 something. She had light purple hair she wears up in a bun and peach eyes, and she is always wearing a kimono.

The other is James Castle, who's the less… sane of the two. He looks around fifteen or sixteen, but he's actually the same age Rena is. He has really wild and messy black hair and mismatching red and blue eyes, and seems to always be wearing what people call steampunk. He's also Zubat crap crazy.

Only the older kids of the group and our parents know about these dead, ghost, god, whatever things, our younger siblings don't. Just like everything else…

The story behind Rena and James is to tragic to talk about, so (like EVERYTHING else) we don't.

I ran a hand through my jet black hair in annoyance and said "Well, I'm going to the mansion with the others."

Rena widened her eyes, "You're what?!"

"Going out with my friends…"

"Yes…" Rena deadpanned, "But you said you're going to Rosedale mansion… Wolf, that's directly disobeying your parents!"

I rolled my eyes and gave then yet another dry look, "So? You did when you were still living…You and James always went out to that same forest to do Arceus knows what…"

I raised my eyebrows smugly and Rena got all quiet. I then grabbed Treble's pokeball off my belt and released him. He gripped my shoulders in his talons and took to the air.

"See ya!" I laughed as I returned Maestro and flew off.

"Wolf!" Rena growled, "Get back here!"

**XXX**

_4:01PM_

_(Daphne's POV)  
_I landed in the slightly over grown gardens of the mansion on my Dragonite China. I jumped off her back and smiled.

"Thanks girl…" I said with a smile as I scratched her under the chin, causing her to roar happily.

"Hey Daph!" I heard a voice call from behind me, I whirled around to see Naomi and her Absol Shade sitting down on a picnic blanket with Scott, Grayson and Willow.

"Hi guys!" I yelled as I returned China and leapt over to see them, "Wolfy's not here yet?"

Scott shook his head, "Na, but you know he's probably being held up because of-"

"Oh!" I yelped, cutting Scott of, "Yea…"

"Oi guys!" I heard the voice of another friend of mine yell.

I whirled my hair around to see Kefu Summers-Gorudo and Chloe Bosu. Kefu is the eighteen year old son of Keaudre and Heidi, he's related to Wolf, as their Dads are cousins. Kefu has messy, shaggy strawberry blond hair and golden eyes. Kefu's cool, he's just so… chill.

Chloe is the seventeen year old daughter of Tess and Basil Bosu, and also Scott's cousin. She has boy short dark blue hair and like all Bosu's red eyes. She's like her Mom and younger sister personality wise, so she's kind of angry and a little violent.

"Hey! Wait, where are Jane and Elijah?" I asked.

Kefu shrugged, "Elijah got caught up in at the daycare and Jane decided to help him…"

Oh…" I grumbled, kind of sad two of my friends couldn't make it, "I guess we'll just have to have fun without them…"

Jane was Chloe's twin sister, she takes more after her aunt (So Scott's Mom) than her mother or father, she's very girly and a little on the shy side, but really nice and happy underneath.

Elijah's Dennis and Monica's eldest, he's… kind of like his dad, so he's really serious and grouchy.

Just as Chloe and Kefu sat down beside Willow, Wolf arrived.

"Sup guys!" He yelled, "Sorry I'm late! _They _were holding me up!"

I smiled brightly, "Hey Wolfy!"

Wolf landed and returned his Honchkrow to it's pokeball before looking back at us, "At least they agreed to let me off just for today…"

I nodded, "Yea, hey, they follow us everywhere to… Anyway, come on! I'm starving!"

Wolf nodded and sat down on the right of Scott, I sat on Wolf's left, with Chloe on mine, then Kefu, then Willow, then Grayson, then Naomi on Scott's other side, forming a circle.

"So…" Kefu purred, "What's this about Daph?"

"Wolf, Naomi, Scotty and I only got back today! So think of this as a reunion!" I giggled happily.

Wolfy smiled brightly at me before Chloe darted her glance over her shoulder, "But… Why _here?"_

I shrugged. "It's quiet! And we like it here, I just wish our folks weren't so… strict about us coming her…"

Naomi nodded, "Even my Dad is strict about me coming her, can you really see _Ethan Klein_ being strict about… _Anything?"_

Willow blinked her hollow eyes, "Think about how my mother and father are about me coming here… But I guess Wolfy's the worst off."

Wolf frowned sadly for a moment before glancing over at the little shrine at the edge of the forest and sighing.

"You didn't have to say that Willow! That only reminds him about it!" I snapped, why did she have to bring it up?

"Hey…" Wolf said, looking back at me and placing his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry about it! Willow's only stating the facts…"

I took a deep breath, "Yea…"

"Alrighty then!" Naomi declared, "Now that that's behind us, come let's eat!"

* * *

**MEH. THIS CHAPTER IS… MEH.**

**Kind of short for what I'm aiming for chapter length wise in tHoD, I'm trying to challenge myself to make longer chapters.**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked meeting the older kids! Also I'm sorry I again overloaded you guys with new characters, THAT'S THE LAST TIME I'M DOING THAT. I PROMISE.**

**Tell me who your favorite is! I personally like Wolf and Daphne, who are, coincidentally, shipped together as you might have picked up! 50% of the reason I did this was because of their dad's, since you know… TJ and Tyler aren't the… best of friends.**

**BUT I CAN JUST SEE WHEN DAPHNE AND WOLF BECOME CANON IT WILL BE ALL:**

**Daphne: Dad, I'm dating Wolf.**

**Tyler: Like… TJ GORUDO'S FREAKING OFFSPRING.**

**Daphne: *Nods***

**TJ: Woot! We're going to be in-laws bro!**

**Tyler: … Kill me now.**

***Cough* Sorry, just a weird head-canon thing. Ehhhh… I'm just kind of hyper.**

**What else? OH YEA. As mentioned, Naomi and Wolf were both born… out of wedlock. Ehehehe… This happens POST tFoR so you don't have to worry TO much. Well… there… eh… you'll see, at least with Wolfy anyway. *COUGH***

**Anything else…? OH RIGHT HOW COULD I FORGET RENA AND JAMES. So they've been following the older kids around since they were little, and only the older kids know about them, just like everything else. Ehhhh…**

**ANYWAY. ENOUGH RAMBLING. WE GET INTO THE REAL PLOT NEXT CHAPTER YAY.**

**GO AND REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hate Mail

**The Horrors of Delight  
**_**~The Heaven Arc~  
**_**~Chapter 3: Hate Mail~**

_Saturday February 10__th__ 2034  
9:28AM_

_(Robbie's POV)  
_This was my sort of day. The sun was bright, I didn't have school, and everything was just the way I like it.

I was checking myself in the mirror before I headed out for the day, I was dressed in a dark blue T-shirt with a black and white image of a pokeball, black jeans, my black fingerless gloves, black and blue shoes and my favorite blue, gold and black goggles I wore behind my floppy bangs, they were a gift from Trevor who runs Rosedale's local music shop.

I glanced at Maui, "How do I look?"

Maui rolled his eyes, "Pika pi." _"Fine I guess. I'm a Pikachu, what do I know about human fashion?"_

I laughed and picked my messenger bag up off my bed, "True. Well, let's go!"

Maui let out a happy cry and jumped from my bed over to my shoulder. I gave him a smile and headed out of my room to go downstairs.  
_  
_"Morning family!" I chirped happily as I stepped through the door of the kitchen.

When I looked into the kitchen, all my siblings were already awake. Zeeva was at the dining table drawing something on a piece of paper, DJ was feeding the pokemon, Julia was hunting through the fridge for something and Wolf was cooking breakfast.

Wolf turned around and smiled, "Morning little bro!" He then gave me a wave with the spatula he was holding.

Maui let out a happy cry as he jumped off my shoulder and over to DJ, probably to get fed.

I glanced around the kitchen as I pulled up a chair at the table beside my younger sister. "Where are Mom and Dad?"

Julia closed the fridge and whirled around to face me, "I think Dad's downstairs in the theater or down the street at the Mousiki's music shop. As for Mom-"

Mom came storming in through the door before Julia could finish, she had a pristine looking white envelope in her hand, and boy did she look worried.

She sat down at the table and slowly opened the envelope. She took the letter out and examined it for a moment, reading it.

Her eyes widened and her hand began to shake. Something told me that letter wasn't fan mail from someone who liked her as the Rosedale gym leader…

Wolf turned around the eyebrows above his dark red eyes tilted into a frown, "What's the matter…?"

Mom snapped out of her daze and glanced up at all of us, she bit her bottom lip before saying "I have to go over to the Anima's. Wolfy, call Trevor at the music store and tell him to tell TJ to meet me there."

Wolf frowned, "Alright… But why are you-"

"Never you mind…" Mom growled as she stood up, "Just call your father. Wolf, you're in charge while I'm gone."

Wolf nodded, "Sure…"

Mom quickly grabbed her jacket and stormed out the door back downstairs. I glanced back at my siblings and DJ said "What the hell was that all about?"

Julia shrugged, "Don't ask me… I've never seen Mom like that…"

Zeeva looked up at her elder sister, "Maybe it was an epic gym challenge!"

I shook my head, "I doubt it Zee, something about that… wasn't right."

We all looked over at Wolf who was so frozen in an emotion I did not recognize he was burning what was cooking on the stove.

"Wolfy!" We all shouted.

He snapped out of his daze and said "Oh, sorry…"

He turned off the stove and picked up the phone, most likely to call Trevor, or someone at the Mousiki's anyway.

He dialed the number, held the phone to his ear for a while before hanging up. "No reply… Who wants to go down there and get Dad ourselves?"

"Sure…" I said standing up and letting Maui back onto my shoulder.

"I guess I could go…" Zeeva giggled as she picked up Buddy, her Swinub off the ground into her arms.

"I can't…" DJ grumbled, "I'm going over to the Rubino's to visit Cece today."

"You're going to the Rubino's?" Julia asked, DJ nodded in response and Julia then said "Then I'll go with you so I can see Jojo!"

I snickered before glancing back at Zee and Wolf. Zeeva had her usual, happy demeanor, unlike my older brother, who looked… agitated.

I ignored it and said "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Julia rolled her eyes, "Bro, you're _way _to enthusiastic…"

I poked my tongue out at her, "Am not!"

"Are to…" Julia grumbled.

"Are n-"

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST BE QUIET!?" Wolf yelled.

**XXX**

_9:52AM_

_(Julia's POV)  
_"Come on Jewels! We don't want to be late!" DJ yelled as he and his Houndour bounded ahead of me.

I let out a sigh and glanced at Mion, my Meinshao who was walking along beside me.

"Mein!" She yelped, _"Do any of your siblings ever calm down?"_

I let out a giggled, "Probably not girl… I guess I'm the sane one…"

She nodded and flicked her tail a little. I looked up at the clear sky, the sky was always clear in Rosedale, I really liked our town. It was so peaceful, but in the same way something about this town seemed… magical.

We finally arrived at the Rubino's restaurant to find there were a lot of customers, probably here for breakfast.

Alyssa Rubino was busy serving some customers, her shoulder length brown hair was tied back into a neat high ponytail.

She glanced at us and smiled, "Morning DJ! Julia! Cece and Johnny are upstairs!"

"Thanks Lyssa!" I giggled as we dashed past her and over to the door that lead to the staircase. Above the restaurant was the private quarters, kind of like our home, just not as big.

DJ and I dashed upstairs into the main room to see the twins Phoebe and Felicity playing with their Eevee.

"Good morning Phee! Flick!" I giggled, the twin six year olds looked up and squealed happily before dashing towards DJ and I, glomping us both in a hug.

Phoebe and Felicity Rubino are two of the cutest little girls I know, maybe Zeeva beats them a little but they're both so cute. They both have shoulder length brown hair, and Phoebe has bright silver eyes while Felicity had blue.

"Hello Jewy!" Phoebe giggled, still finding my name hard to say.

"Hey Phee!" I giggled as I gave her a hug, just then both Johnny and his younger sister Cecelia wandered into the living room.

"Jewels!" Johnny chirped brightly when he noticed me.

"DJ!" Cecelia giggled. Cecelia is the Rubino's second oldest, being the same age as DJ. She has shoulder length black hair that she wears in braids, and silver eyes.

"Hey Cece!" DJ chuckled.

"Sup Jojo?" I laughed.

Both Jo and Cece smiled at us. Johnny sat down on the sofa and asked, "So what brings you two here?"

DJ snickered, "Cece and I were going to catch up today anyway, and Jewel's said she wanted to come see you… you know because she-"

I slapped my hand over my little brother's mouth and said "Shush DJ!"

Johnny tilted his head in confusion before he adjusted his odd hat. He then asked "Where's the other three Gorudos today?"

I sat down beside him on the sofa and tucked my legs up against my body. DJ and Cece left the room, giving Johnny and I some privacy before I said "Mom got some weird letter in the mail, so Wolf, Robbie and Zee went over to the Mousiki's to get Dad…"

"Huh…" Jo grumbled as he blinked at me with his blue eyes, "Did your mom say what the letter was about?"

"No, why do you care?" I asked.

Johnny shrugged, "My Mom and Dad got one to, when my dad read it he started acting strange…"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion for a moment, "How weird…" I hopped of the couch and smoothed out my slightly wrinkled skirt, "Maybe we should go find my siblings and see what's wrong…"

I held out my hand to help Jo to his feet, he then glanced at me and said "Sure, hey Cece! DJ! You coming with us?"

"Sure Jojo!" My brother called.

"Don't call me that!" Jo growled.

I just giggled.

**XXX**

_9:55AM_

_(Robbie's POV)  
_There are a lot of places in my hometown I love; my home, the roof of my home, the Rubino's restaurant (Have you tried the cakes? Mmm…), that creepy old mansion I'm not allowed to go to for some reason, the Anima's house, about 200 others various areas and finally the Mousiki's music shop.

This place has been here for _years, _my dad brought his first guitar here in fact, and Trevor is a really old family friend.

Wolf, Zeeva and I all entered the shops front door, the only people in there were Lewis Mousiki, Trevor's son and his Wigglytuff. Lewis is twenty-four years old and has short, spiky dark brown hair with dark green eyes. He was reading a magazine at the counter.

"Sup Louie?" Wolf said with a wave.

Lewis looked up from his magazine and said "Well if it isn't three fifths of the Gorudo gang? Your dad's here you know…"

I nodded, "Yea, Mom says he needs to go to the Anima's, some mysterious letter or something."

Lewis's green eyes glanced at me, "Alright, how about you come out back with me and see him, TJ's just discussing something with Dad at the moment."

Wolf nodded as he and Zeeva followed Lewis, he then whirled his head around to look at me, "You coming Robbie?"

"Na…" I replied, "I'm just gonna look around for a while…"

Wolf, Zeeva and Lewis all gave me a nod and headed into a room round the back. I glanced around the small, family owned shop, it was nice here, I just feel comfortable being surrounded by instruments I suppose.

Does that make me weird?

I laughed to myself as Maui rolled his eyes, I ignored the Pikachu and started wandering around the shop, glancing at the merchandise as I walked.

I then got to the back of the shop to find the door leading to Trevor's office, obviously he must have been in the other main office so this place would be empty.

"Hey Maui…" I whispered as I glanced over my shoulder, "We've never been up there before… shall we…?"

"Pika… Pi pi!" Maui snickered, _"Alright… lead the way Robbie!"_

I winked at him before placing my hand on the door handle and opening it, the door creaked open slowly as I stepped through. I was surprised to find not an office, but a small stair case leading to the second floor. I hopped upstairs and found a single door at the top, I opened that and wandered inside quietly.

I found myself in a small office, nothing really significant about it, a desk covered in sheet music and old magazines with a computer (it looked so old an IPhone 46 would work faster, and those things are slow), a book shelf, a guitar on its stand and a few posters here and there, some had bands while the others were of girls in bikinis.

"Trev's a bigger pervert than me…" I grumbled to the Pikachu perched on my shoulder, who just grinned naughtily.

I wandered slowly over to the bookshelf, nothing on it looked all that significant, it just had well… books.

I brushed my fingers over the shelf and pulled out a random book, like a lucky dip kind of thing. I pulled out a scrap book of all things, the cover was red and covering in velvet, it had gold writing kind of… stitched into the velvet, but I couldn't quite understand what it said.

"Cool…" I grumbled as I sat down at the chair by the desk and opened the book after I laid it out in front of me.

I opened it on a random page, which had a photo of a creepily familiar looking kid and an older man. The kid had to be about seven and was receiving some award, probably for music… I couldn't see his face, but he had black hair and was a little tall.

The other guy was standing beside him, he had to be about his late fifties, maybe early sixties, he had short white hair and friendly brown eyes.

I glanced at the image for a while longer before turning to another random page, I was surprised when I found an envelope fall out onto the floor.

I bent over to pick it up, I was about to open it when I heard the door behind me open, I quickly stuffed the scrapbook and envelope into my bag and spun the chair around.

"Robbie? Why are you in here?" A voice asked, I looked up to see dad with his arms crossed over his chest, looking annoyed. My siblings including Jewels and DJ who must have returned from the Rubino's, Cece, Johnny, Lewis and Trevor were also all there.

"I was…" I stuttered, moving my hand around the desk covered with sheet music and magazines to find something to use as an excuse, "Looking for this!"

I held out a random magazine to see everyone staring at me with wide eyes, DJ was snickering, Jewels facepalmed, Wolf slammed his hands over Zeeva's eyes, Cece didn't look bothered and Jo looked utterly disgusted.

Dad covered his forehead with his hand and then asked, "And just why were you looking for a porno magazine, Robbie?"

Woops.

**XXX**

_8:37PM_

I was lazing around on the couch at home, I had both Maui and my Mightyena, Hinenui out with me, Maui was laying on my stomach and Hinenui was asleep on the floor.

"Pikachu…?" Maui grumbled, _"Are we gonna go look at that envelope any time soon?"_

I nodded in response, "Yea, yea! But… Not yet…"

"Pika?" Maui questioned, his left ear perking up, _"Why not?"_

"Just because… I need to make it look like, not suspicious, you know?"

"Pika pi… Chu chu pika?" Maui mumbled, "_Not really… Why is it such a problem?"_

I shrugged, "I have this really weird feeling… like I wasn't supposed to find it… ya know? But something was just… driving me to take the letter and scrapbook."

"What scrapbook?" Mom suddenly yelped from my side, holding out a bowl full of popcorn.

"Nothing!" I yelped as I sat up, making Maui roll off my stomach and over to the other side of the couch. "It's just some project for school… It's not important."

Mom gave me a worried look but sat herself down beside me, "Alright Robbie…"

She placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and I asked "What's that for?"

She tilted her head, "It's the second Saturday in the month… ring any bells?"

"Oh! It's family movie night…" I suddenly yelped.

"Yep!" Dad said as he sat down beside Mom and placed an arm around her shoulder, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Argh… No PDAs in the living room!" I growled, making Dad and Mom giggled.

"Calm down bro!" Wolf said as he and Maestro strolled downstairs.

I sighed a little before Julia, DJ and Zeeva joined the fray. So now the whole family was together.

I bit my bottom lip as my siblings all sat down, everyone glanced at me and I said "I'm actually kind of tired… I might just go to bed early tonight…"

"Awww!" DJ whined, "But we're watching Zombie Tyranitar 4!"

"That movie sucks…" Julia grumbled.

"It does not!" DJ protested.

I laughed as I stood up. I knew this would happen, we take turns picking the movie, Wolf usually picks a comedy, Mom and Julia love anything to do with romance, DJ likes to pick the absolute worst horrors he can find, Zeeva usually picks movies for kids and Dad and I like the crime drama type of thing. Since DJ has a talent for finding things full of mindless screams and strange supernatural creatures that Julia can't stand, they always fight about it.

"Are you sure bro?" Wolf asked, "You usually like movie night."

I shook my head and faked a yawn, "I know but… I'm just beat…"

The entire family gave me a sort of sad look, I bit my bottom lip again before quickly dashing upstairs.

**XXX**

I quickly dashed into my bedroom and slammed the door behind me. Maui jumped down onto my bed and I returned Hinenui to her pokeball. I grabbed my bag and threw it onto my bed before sitting down.

I pulled the scrapbook and envelope out of my bag and placed the book beside me before staring at the envelope for ages, it was kind of heavy, so there must have been a lot in it.

"Pika?" Maui grumbled, _"What's wrong?"_

"I'm scared to open it… but I don't know why…" I whimpered.

"Pikachu! Pika pi!" Maui growled, _"Come one! Be a man!"_

"Ok! Ok! Geez…" I grumbled as I tore the envelope open and pulled out the paper from inside. It was filled with a huge amount of letters, at least thirty.

"Huh…" I mumbled as I spread them over the bed, it took me a while to sort them all out, but since each had dates, I was able to put them in order. They seemed to be letters that someone had sent to Trevor years ago, this was the first, according to the date on the letter it was from the sixth of September 2000.

_Dear Trevor._

_Recently I have started teaching a new student, this kid is something else, so young and already excelling my expectations, he is extremely talented, nothing less than a virtuoso. He's certainly has a colourful personality, rude and obnoxious perhaps, but enthusiastic and (maybe slightly to) honest. He has a good heart to, I'm glad to be teaching him._

_I must bring the boy by the shop when I can! I'm sure you'll enjoy the young boy's company._

_Yours sincerely RK._

RK? Who signs a letter like that?

"UNCLE RYOU SENT THIS?" I questioned loudly, Maui whacked me in the head with his tail.

"Pika pi, Pikachu chu, pi pika?" He sighed, _"Check the date Einstein, Ryou would have been only like six years old, can you see Phee and Flick signing a hand written letter with 'yours sincerely'?"_

I rubbed my head in annoyance and adjusted my goggles, "Yea! Ok! You're right, don't get your panties in a twist! If it isn't Mr Katsu, than just who this 'RK'?"

Maui just shrugged in response before picking up the next letter and handing it to me.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "It's gonna be a long night…

**XXX**

_Sunday February 11__th__2034  
1:23AM_

Woah, the letters just got weirder the more I kept reading.

So far I knew this; RK was a music teacher that taught from home, he had a wife and no known children, plus a big house that was cleaned by maids (Lucky dude). He had around fifty different students but there was this one he only ever called boy who seemed to come up in almost every letter, this 'boy' was insanely talented, and nearly surpassed this 'RK' person. But something happened in 2004 with this 'boy', this is what the letter said;

_Dear Trevor._

_Oh dear lord, I'm sure you've heard the news about what happened the other week, also I'm going to apologize for my sloppy handwriting, my hands are still shaking with the pure shock of this… disaster._

_I'm still getting over it. No one outside the boy's family and I know of this, but since you are a close friend I will tell you. The boy did this… I will never understand how an eight year old could commit such a... I don't even know what I write! I feel this is all my fault… I'm his teacher, a teacher's job is not just to educate the students, we're supposed to make them feel safe to. I'm sure giving the kid a criminal record is not keeping them 'safe'. And the worst part? He can't remember, he woke up in hospital with amnesia, he can't remember doing this…_

_And the family plan to keep it that way._

_However this is not the only problem… this incident has caused the boy to developed a kind of… personality disorder, he will have a split personality from now on. One will be the one you have read about in my past letters and the one you have met a few times over the years, but his other will be this… monster. The doctors say he won't be this one often, but who knows what could happen if it's triggered. I'd hate to see this happen again, last time it was a group of heathens but what if it happens when he's older… what if he hurts his friends, or family, what if it's a girlfriend… or even his wife a kids when he's older and married. I could never forgive myself if this happened…_

_There is one more thing I have to tell you, because of his age and the memory loss, he won't be punished for this. Do you think that's bad? He committed murder and he wasn't punished._

_Tell me your reaction to this unbelievable tragedy in your next letter._

_Yours sincerely RK._

My hands began to quiver as I placed the letter back on the bed and blinked for a moment…

"Did that letter just say… m-murder?" I whimpered as I scooted back and pressed my back against the head of my bed.

"Pi…" Maui replied, his black eyes wide, _"Yep…"_

"Someone was murdered… in Rosedale?" I said as my eyes grew wide, "And the murderer was never punished?"

Maui didn't reply, he just stared at me with a panicked expression.

"No! No! No! I don't believe that… Rosedale's a peaceful town, right? People don't get murdered! And even if they do the killer would always be punished!" I cried

I blinked my golden eyes around my bedroom for a quick moment and thought… I couldn't think this through clearly… I was just tired, I just needed sleep, that's all. I would think this over in the morning.

I blinked tiredly and glanced at Maui, both freaked out by these insane letters… I hadn't even read half of them yet, I would explain this. And then…

"Hey Maui, you know how it said the killer was never punished?" I asked.

"Pi." Maui yelped, _"Yea."_

I gave him a serious expression before replying, "Well I'm gonna solve this… after that I'll find this 'boy' and make sure they get their punishment…"

* * *

**Well then… *Cough***

**I'm happy with this chapter actually, even if it was kind of short.**

**You would have noticed I changed the genre from adventure/romance to adventure/family, why? Because as I thought about the plan more and more this is more about the family than the romance, it will still have romance, but it's more about family. Also I'm thinking about changing adventure to horror. I'm not kidding, tHoD gets CREEPY and WEIRD and BLOODY. And that happens soon, expect to see that before the first arc is even finished, and the heaven arc isn't that long.**

**A-anyway! A mysterious letter, a guy named Trevor you may or may not remember from a certain flashback in Dylan's POV in tFoR and strange scrap book Robbie found (if you can't figure out who 'RK' is I will honestly headdesk repetitively, not it isn't mister Ryou Katsu, but you should already know that). So… lots of stuff to build up suspense, well, Trev doesn't BUT THE OTHER THINGS DO.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE… interesting I suppose you could say… we just get into the action and mystery that tHoD has… hehehe…**

**OH ONE MORE THING: If you've seen the chapter plan I put on my Tumblr, ignore it, I changed lots of it a while ago but tumblr's being derpy and won't let me edit the old plan for some reason, I might put it on my profile if Tumblr keeps being like that, but otherwise just ignore it.**

**Ahem… REVIEW BECAUSE THEN I WILL BE HAPPY.**


	4. Chapter 4: Ignorance Is Bliss

**The Horrors of Delight  
**_**~The Heaven Arc~  
**_**~Chapter 4: Ignorance Is Bliss~**

_Sunday February 11__th__ 2034  
9:13AM_

_(Robbie's POV)  
_I blinked tiredly as I woke up. Maui was passed out beside me, still sleeping, and the house was quiet.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes to wake myself up. I glanced at the envelope on the bedside table that contained the letters and scowled at it.

There was a murderer in Rosedale. That letter confirms it.

I ran my left hand through my hair and then picked up the envelope to read some more of the letters; I pulled out a random one from 2006.

_Dear Trevor;_

_I was astounded at your last letter! So the boy stopped by the shop with a friend of his?_

_That's great news._

_I expected he wouldn't tell his friends about that stuff… His talents might hurt him, however I'm glad he seems to trust his new friend._

_What's the friend's name? I would like to know._

_Yours sincerely RK._

I quickly pulled out the rest of the letters and scattered them over my bed. If I could find the friends name, it could lead me to the murder. But unfortunately, none of RK's letters contained any names associating 'the boy' or anyone he knew.

I suddenly figured out that I would need to find the letters Trevor sent, but RK would have those…

Or maybe he wouldn't…

I poked Maui in the side and he woke up. "Pi…" He yawned, _"Morning…"_

"Morning, now let's go!" I announced as I stood up out of bed.

"Pikachu?" _"Where are we going?"_

I winked, "To Trevor's of course! I'm going to go back and look through that book shelf and see if I can find any leads to that murder…"

Maui yawned, "Pi…" _"Alright…"_

I cracked him a grin, "Sweet…"

**XXX**

_10:16AM_

Once I had gotten ready for the day and had breakfast, I headed out into town. I could have flown on Rangi but I wanted to enjoy the perfect weather we had been having lately.

As I wandered down the sidewalk I noticed Anya and Bryce off in the distance, it looked like they were heading towards my home.

"Hey Robbie!" Bryce called as he and Anya dashed up to me, followed by Amaterasu and Bryce's Manectric London.

"Oh sup guys!" I called happily, delighted to run into my two best friends.

Anya smiled, "Good morning Robbie, Bryce and I were just coming to see you." She then glanced at the envelope tucked under my arm, "What's that?"

I glanced over my shoulder before looking back at them and saying "I was at Trevor's yesterday and found this in an old scrapbook… it contains letters sent to Trevor when he was a teenager by a guy who signed the letters as RK… And guess what?"

"What?" Bryce and Anya whispered simultaneously.

"They prove some people were murdered in Rosedale…" I said with a devious smirk.

Bryce gasped, which was the reaction I was expecting, but Anya didn't look very… Anyaish. Her expression was totally choleric and so serious it was almost scary.

Where was my adorable best friend?

"Robbie." She said flatly, "Don't do this."

"Do what?" I asked, tilting my eyebrows slightly.

"Look into this so called murder. It could hurt you!" She growled.

"Hurt me…" I mimicked grumpily, "Why in the name of Arceus would it hurt me?"

She bit her bottom lip before giving me the most serious look I had ever seen in her beautiful blue eyes, "I can't tell you. But it has to do with fate…"

"Fate?" Bryce asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Anya scowled at him before turning away, "If you two aren't going to listen to me then fine. But just listen to this Robbie… And I'm telling you this because we're best friends…"

"Yea?" I asked.

"Ignorance is bliss… Remember that." She growled before her and Amaterasu ran off.

I stood dead still. Was Annabelle… mad at me…? But she's never mad at me! We have never had a fight since the day we met. We love each other, platonically of course… but it was still a type of love. And people who love each other shouldn't get mad at each other so easily.

Bryce frowned at me and asked "You ok bro?"

"Yea, yea…" I reassured, "But I better get going to Trev's so I can look into this a little more, you coming?"

"Can't…" He sighed, "My sister promised me we would train today."

I smiled at him, "Is my big bro going to be there to?"

Bryce shrugged, "I don't know… Why would Wolf be there?"

"Because Daph has a huge crush on my brother, haven't you noticed?"

Bryce's red eyes grew wide, "My sister… likes your brother…?"

Arceus, Bryce is dense sometimes. How could he not know Daphne Hai likes Wolfgang Gorudo, that's just unbelievable.

"You didn't know? It isn't that much of a surprise, Gorudo's have a natural way with the ladies…" I snickered.

Bryce rolled his eyes and shook his head, "My dad's not going to like that."

I laughed, "Tyler doesn't like any of the Gorudo boys very much. He thinks Julia and Zeeva are fine though."

Although this was more of a joke between Bryce and I, it wasn't completely false. Tyler Hai wasn't all that fond of Wolf, DJ and I for some reason. He didn't hate us, but he kind of disapproved. I've always wondered why… And why was he ok with the girls? You could tell now Zeeva was going to be a female version of Wolf when she was older, I know Jewel's took mostly after mom… But still. Maybe it was the demon tattoo?

After Bryce and I finished talking, we went our separate ways. I carried on down the street until I reached the Mousiki's. It wasn't all that busy today, but there were a few customers.

"Hey Trev? Louie? Either of you in here?" I yelled.

"Pika?" Maui called, _"Hello?"_

Trevor suddenly appeared from the back room, "Oh hey Robbie! What brings you here?"

I approached the counter and said "Well… I need to ask you some questions about something I found yesterday in your office?"

Trevor gave me a tired glance, "This isn't about the porn is it?"

"No! No!" I said defensively, "I found some old letters-"

Trevor's eyes grew very, very wide. He froze, his entire body going ridged, "What… letters?"

"They were addressed to you; they were from someone named RK."

Then the weirdest thing happened. Trevor Mousiki, one of the nicest people I know, kicked me out of the shop, literally. I stumbled out of the door and fell flat on my face; I think I grazed my cheek a little when I slammed into the sidewalk.

When I got to my feet Trevor started shouting something about never saying 'RK' in his shop again, and if I ever said that to my dad I was going to be in deep trouble. Trevor was actually angry with me…

Why was everyone mad at me today? First Annabelle, now Trevor… What was wrong with these letters?

I glanced at Maui, who bent his left ear on an odd angle, he looked sad. I bit my bottom lip before I started heading home.

"What did I say?" I asked quietly, "Why is everyone so sensitive about the freaking mail this week?"

Maui just shrugged and nuzzled my cheek with his nose. I sighed.

"Maybe we should go over to the Katsu's…"

"Pikachu?" _"Why?"_

"Ryou is in the elite four. And they know things… plus, I haven't seen Willow, Kero, Ivan and Kairi in ages!" I responded.

"Pika pi!" Maui cheered, _"Sure!"_

"Then to the Katsu's!" I declared.

**XXX**

_10:45AM_

_(Daphne's POV)  
_I was so happy I was hysterical. Bryce and I decided to do some training, and a while ago Wolfy turned up, so he joined in, although I don't know if you would call this training…

I was flying on China around the large gardens of my family home. Bryce was on his Charizard Tokyo and we were racing, Wolf on the other hand was with his Rapidash Cadenza, tailing us from the ground.

"Yeeha!" Wolf laughed as he fire type picked up speed.

"How is this training again?!" My little brother called.

"Think of it like exercise for the pokemon!" I giggled as China got to a higher altitude.

Bryce and Tokyo followed, my Dragonite was faster than the Charizard, but Bryce was certainly learning… He had really been training hard since I left. I was so proud of him.

"Yea Bryce! There's more to training pokemon than battling!" Wolf called from the ground.

"Wolfy! Get Treble out and join us!" I called back to him.

"Actually I think Tokyo's getting tired, plus, I'm getting tired of shouting!" Bryce yelled.

"Ok, ok, let's take five guys…" I said, "China, land."

"Drago!" She cheered as she made her decent; she flapped her wings a few times before her feet hit the ground, allowing me to slide off her back.

Bryce and Tokyo landed shortly after we did. Wolf and Cadenza then followed, Wolf riding on the fire horses back.

Wolf grinned at me, which made me blush. Bryce then raised an eyebrow and said "So what Robbie said was true…"

"What is?" I asked.

"He said that you-" Bryce cut himself off, "Never mind!"

He sweatdropped and Wolfy grinned, "What's the matter? Did my brother say something about Daphne and I having a secret affair or something?" He then winked.

I flushed, I had to admit I did like Wolf a little bit beyond friends, but I didn't know how to confess. It had been a silent crush for years. I had no idea if he returned those feelings… but I liked to think so.

"Wolfy!" I groaned, going as pink as my eyes.

Wolf laughed, "Relax Daph! I'm only kidding…"

I took a deep breath and tried to cool my heated cheeks down a little. Bryce and Wolf started talking about something when suddenly Dad and Annabelle of all people appeared from the house.

"Daphne! Wolf! Come here right now!" Dad called, his orange eyes swirling with worry.

I looked at Wolf who frowned. I bit my bottom lip and twirled my hair with me fingers for a moment before returning China to her pokeball.

"Bryce, stay here." I said as Wolf and I headed back to the house.

"Why can't I go with you? What's wrong?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip again, chewing on it for a moment, "I wish I could tell you…"

**XXX**

"That idiot has what?!" Wolf growled. The four of us, that being Wolf, Annabelle, Dad and I were all in the living room. Annabelle had explained what Robbie had gotten his hands on. This was not good.

"He has some old letters that Robert sent to Trevor when he was a teenager…" Annabelle said calmly. Not many people know, but Annabelle is more like her Dad than her Mom so she's secretly not a shy and innocent as she leads on. She's actually scary and serious underneath. And as if we didn't keep enough secrets from Robbie, he doesn't even know his best friend's real personality. To be honest, I've always felt kind of bad about keeping all this from all the younger kids… All of them aside from Annabelle of course.

As I said earlier, Annabelle's more like her father Eli, so she knows more than most and keeps it a secret. She knows about Rena and James, and all that crap our parents went through…

I sighed and tucked my legs up against my body as I sat on the sofa. I then looked over at Wolf who had his face buried in his hands. He looked up at Annabelle, his eyes more serious than usual, "How much does he know?"

Annabelle tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "He knows that the three men were murdered, but not who by."

"Shit." Wolf growled as he stood up, "Does he know Robert's name?"

Annabelle shook her head, "Robert signed all the letters as 'RK'. He doesn't know."

"Crap…" Wolf snarled, his temper he got from his dad shining through.

"Wolfy… please calm down…" I whimpered, "He doesn't know that much, and why does it matter he knows about RK?"

Wolf looked at me and sighed; He then coughed and said "Oh I'm sorry! I'm sure my little overly sheltered brother will be just fine finding out he was named after the guy our father murdered!" Sarcasm dripping of his every word.

I flinched. Dad stood up and said "Wolf's right Daphne… Robbie won't be able to handle it."

I frowned and pressed my face to my thighs. You may think this doesn't happen that often, but we have to do this all the time. Almost every week Wolf puts everything into preventing all of the kids from finding out… but it's mostly Robbie, for some reason, Rena and James always told us that Robbie would be badly affected by this… But they could never understand why. They just knew.

"Ok then…" I sighed as I stood up, "What do we do?"

"Mr Hai, call Mom and Dad, Annabelle, Daphne, let's go to Trevor's" Wolfy said.

We nodded.

**XXX**

_11:08AM_

_(Robbie's POV)  
_"Good morning Gorudo-kun!"

I grinned widely, if there is one thing I loved about the Katsu's home, it's the servants. The Katsu's are rich and have a group of maids in the house.

"Ya know Maui…" I sighed happily, "Every time I come here, a tear comes to my eye… it's so wonderful."

"Pika pi…" Maui sighed, _"You pervert…"_

I coughed, "Good morning ladies… Could you tell me if Mr Katsu's available?"

One of the maids said "My apologies Gorudo-kun-"

"You can call me Robbie…" I said.

"My apologies Robbie," She corrected, "Master Katsu is in a meeting with the other members of the elite four. But you are welcome to wait for a moment until the meeting is over! I think Master Kero is in kendo training, Masters Ivan and Kairi are at the Corto's, Mrs Katsu is somewhere around her, and Miss Willow is at the Anima's. You're welcome to go see Kero if you would like."

"Don't mind if I do!" I chuckled. I headed over to the staircase and headed upstairs to Kero's training studio. But as I passed the room where Ryou was holding the meeting, the door swung open. I was flung backwards and landed on the floor with a thud. I then sat up and rubbed my head in annoyance.

"Oh my goodness! Are you ok? I'm so sorry!" A voice said, I glanced up to see a girl standing over me.

"I'm ok!" I said as she helped me to my feet. When I got a proper look (down, she's really short compared to me) at her, I realized I was face to face with Chantelle Skuxmire, the flying type user of the elite four. Chantelle is seventeen years old and has long honey blond hair that's mostly straight, aside from how it curls at the ends, and blue eyes.

"Oh it's you Robbie!" She chirped, "I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

"Fantastic!" I cheered.

"Hey sugar!" I southern styled voice called from behind Chantelle; it was Mia Vegas, another member of the elite four. Every time I see Mia, I think of Applejack from My Little Ponyta (But just so we're clear, I'm not a fan of that show or I think of myself as a brony or anything. Stop saying I am, because I'm not, totally not.) as she's a kind of a cow girl, complete with the cowgirl hat and lasso. Mia has boy short, dark red hair and red eyes. Mia is twenty-five years old and, surprisingly, her specialty is fighting types.

"Hey Mimi!" I giggled.

"Well if it isn't Robbie right there? Hey darlin'!" Mia said with a grin and a wink.

Ryou then wandered out of the room followed by the fourth member of the elite four, Darius Sirius. Darius is only fifteen, which is pretty young to be in the elite four, but he's strong none the less. Darius is a bit of a Goth, always wearing black and barley ever smiling. He has slightly long black hair he sometimes ties back, like it was today, and dark silver eyes. He, as you can already probably guess, uses dark type pokemon. However, he has been known to love Eeveelutions as well.

"Hey Darry!" I greeted.

"Hey." He grumbled, giving me an emotionless stare. I shivered.

"Hello Robbie…" Ryou said calmly, "What brings you here boy?"

"Hey Ry!" I snickered, he narrowed his eyes. I rolled my own before saying "We need to talk."

"Come in to the meeting room and we can talk…" He said, gesturing me into the room he appeared from moments before.

"Thanks," I said with a grin as I wandered inside and sat down at one of the chairs around the table in the center of the room. "It's about something I found at the Mousiki's."

Ryou raised an eyebrow and sat across the table from me, staring down at me. Darius sat on his left, with Chantelle beside him, then Mia sat on Ryou's other side.

"Alright," Ryou grumbled, "What is it you found?"

I fidgeted a little and reached into my messenger bag. I fossicked my hand around in it before pulling out the scrapbook, I had a weird feeling I was going to get yelled at again if I showed any of them the letters.

I slid the book across the table to Ryou. He glanced at it, then up at me, then back at the book before opening it.

"I haven't looked through all of it yet, on the page with the picture of the boy and the old man.

"Boy and old man?" You asked, widening his eyes slightly.

I nodded, "Yea, there was this kid that looked like he was getting some award. There was this old guy with him."

Ryou shook his head before going back to the scrapbook. He turned a few pages and his entire body went ridged.

"Robbie, I think you should go…" He growled. I flinched, why did he look mad? Ryou was a scary kind of person, but he didn't get angry very often.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I asked you to," He snapped. Holy crap, where the hell did that come from? So now Ryou was mad with me? Today was just not my day…

He took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Mia, Darius and Chantelle all exchanged confused looks. Ryou then took a deep breath and pointed to the door, "Go Robbie. But if you don't mind, I'll keep the scrap book."

"Ok…" I whimpered as I stood up and back out of the room slowly. "Why do I need to go."

Ryou didn't respond, but Mia stood and said "Listen sugar, I think y'all need to high tail it outta here, sorry darlin'"

I nodded as I stepped through the doorway, "Ok, thanks anyway…"

I closed the door and started heading back towards the entrance. I felt Maui shiver from my shoulder, but I was stopped, I ran into Exitus, Darius's shiny Absol in my way.

"Hey buddy…" I greeted, "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be with Darius?"

I leaned my hand over to stroke his fur, but he flinched out of the way and growled at me.

"Exitus!" I yelped, "What's wrong with you?" I asked, but he just scowled at me before slinking back towards the meeting room. I tilted my head in confusion, I've met Exitus many times before and he's never done that! So now pokemon hate me today? Brilliant!

I sighed and then said "How about we… Go for a fly on Rangi? Get our minds off everything? No one wants me around today it seems…"

"Pika!" Maui cheered, _"Sweet!"_

I smiled at him, "Awesome."  
_  
_**XXX**

_12:20AM_

Once I got back home I ran upstairs to the roof to fly. It was a nice day so going flying was gonna be great, plus, Rangi needed exercise.

"Come on out boy!" I cheered as I tossed his pokeball into the air. In a flash of light my magnificent Braviary appeared, his maroon wings stretched out as he squawked happily.

"Morning boy!" I chuckled as I hopped on his back and ruffled the messy white feathers on his head. He cried happily again as Maui got a good grip on my shoulder.

"Brav…?" He asked, _"Where we going Robbie?"_

"Nowhere in particular. I just need to clear my head, ya know?" I grumbled.

Rangi nodded as his wings expanded. He flapped them a few times to pick up the wind before taking off to the clear skies. I felt a sudden rush of happiness as the chilly breeze tickled my cheeks. I loved flying. It was the best damn feeling…

He zoomed over the city smoothly, doing tricks on occasion to show off. I laughed, the high altitude making me feel giddy.

Maui, Rangi and I were enjoying the ride when suddenly Maui's ears began twitching.

"Slow down Rangi…" I grumbled in a concerned tone to my flying type. The wind became less intense as his pace slowed.

"Something wrong Maui?" I asked to the Pikachu that gripped my right shoulder tightly.

"Pikachu…" He whimpered, _"I hear something…"_

"Rangi, land." I commanded. The Braviary obeyed and began to descend to the city street below. Once he landed I returned him to his pokeball with a thank you and Maui leapt off my shoulder.

"Pika!" He yelped, _"This way!"_

I dashed after him; he was hot on the trail of something… and whatever that something was, Maui was desperate to find it.

I trailed him down countless streets and avenues, darting in between people and pokemon, Maui even hopped over a few market stalls when we got to the square on the east side of town. I think my Pikachu had gone totally crazy. We actually went so far I found myself on the outskirts of town, near a forest.

"Why'd you bring me here?" I asked as he hopped back up onto my shoulder.

Maui was about to speak when I heard it, the sound of a pokemon's cry. It was soft and high pitched, not to mention full of distress.

I locked onto the sound and followed it; I was too far away to understand exactly what it was saying or even what pokemon it was. But something was in trouble. I dashed past a few trees before I noticed a nearby bush shaking. I approached the shrub cautiously and kneeled down beside it to find a horrific sight.

Lying down underneath the bush was a baby Deerling; it looked barely six weeks old. She was barely alive… not because she was sick, but she had been wounded. _Badly _wounded. She had a disturbing amount of cuts that seeped in blood, and they were deep to. Almost like she had been stabbed.

I've heard some people (very sick people I might add) do this to pokemon before abandoning them, but by the scared look in her brown eyes, she was, and always had been, a wild pokemon.

I glanced back at the mangled flesh as I tried to hold back gagging. I _hate _blood. I hate the look, I hate the smell, I even hate the feel of it on my skin. I always have. The sight of blood makes me feel sick.

I frowned and widened my eyes in horror as I blinked the tears forming in my eyes away. My Viridian powers couldn't save her… it was too late. Even if I could I would pass out from exhaustion before she was completely healed.

I gently scratched the weakened baby pokemon underneath her right ear as she whimpered. "It's ok… It's ok…" I breathed, "I won't hurt you like the sickos who did this to you…"

"Deer…!" She whimpered as she tried to push my hand away with one of her hooves, _"Don't hurt me…!"_

"I won't… I'm not going to hurt you…" I said soothingly, Maui gave the Deerling a reassuring cry and smiled. The pokemon looked like she calmed down a little and started to relax, but she was still weak. I could usually sense the energy of a pokemon, but I was getting near nothing with her.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I asked myself. "I can't just leave you here, but how do I get you home? I can't catch you since I don't have any empty pokeballs with me… And it would be too hard to carry you back…"

I frowned to myself, feeling helpless I couldn't save the poor pokemon. If I couldn't save her, I at least wanted to find the person who did this to her. This was just inhuman and disgusting. Who would torture another living thing like this before leaving her to die?

I sighed heavily, still trying to comfort the Deerling when I suddenly heard footsteps crunching the fallen leaves on the forest floor. I stood up slowly and whirled around. But I didn't see anyone.

Suddenly I heard Maui growling and the Deerling shriek in terror. I turned back to them to find a Ghastly of all things floating in front of me.

I blinked in surprise, also not understanding how I was hearing _footsteps_, "No way… What are you doing out here in the middle of the day little guy?"

It smirked at me, "Ghast…" _"Nighty night…"_

My face twisted in confusion as the Ghastly grinned menacingly and started using hypnosis. I tried to run, but before I could get the chance I feel to my knees, feeling sleepy.

The last thing I heard was Maui's cry before I blacked out.

**XXX**

_Monday February 12__th__ 2034  
8:25AM_

When I regained consciousness I found myself on a bed, in my bedroom at home, or at least a room that looked like my bedroom. Something felt… wrong, about this place.

Once I fully opened my eyes I noticed I couldn't move, I had rope that bound the wrists together as well as my ankles. I suddenly panicked and struggled, but I couldn't move a muscle. My head throbbed, my entire body ached and my mouth felt dry. I tried to yell, but I couldn't find my voice, and it didn't help I had a scarf tied around my mouth.

I went in to sever panic mode, what was going on? What happened? Did that Ghastly do this? Surely not. This was probably just some sick prank by… someone.

I managed to push myself into a sitting position. It was uncomfortable, but I could breathe easier. I suddenly noticed I didn't have my pokeballs with me.

Shit, what happened to my partners?!

I started to worry, what if the same person who hurt that Deerling was also hurting them? Why did whoever did this take them away? My heart started beating faster and faster, not from fear, but from pure anger. No one hurts my partners and gets away with it!

I suddenly felt this wave of energy come over me. All the pain drained from my body and all I could think about was getting them back. But the powerful feeling was disturbed when the door opened and Maui of all things bounded over to me.

"Pikachu!" He squealed with delight, _"Robbie!"_

"Maui!" I yelped through the fabric around my jaw. "Thank Arceus you're safe!"

Maui jumped onto the bed and used iron tail to break the ropes of my wrists and ankles. I untied the knot on the scarf and took a deep breath as I rubbed my wrists that had been suffocating in the tight bondage the ropes had them in.

"Thanks…" I said happily, "Now that that's over, where are we? It looks like home but… something doesn't feel right…"

Maui shook his head, "Pikachu chu, chu chu pika, pi!" _"No, we ain't home, I woke up in a cage but a really nice girl helped me out and showed me around!"_

Just as Maui spoke those words, the door opened again to reveal the face of an unfamiliar girl. She was around my age and had long, wavy, dark purple hair, and friendly round silver eyes.

My face suddenly twisted into a cheesy grin. Screw pretty, she was smoking hot!

I sat up and purred "Well hello there…"

"Hello!" She chirped in a pretty voice, "You must be Robbie, oh how we've been waiting for you!"

My grin grew wider… there was more? As in, more of those? Was I getting my own harem or something? Thousands of dirty thoughts flooded my mind. Ok, yea, I was being the pervert I was. But any sane straight male would think the same thing if they were looking at this girl and she told you there was more.

My fantasy was disturbed when Maui slapped his tail in the back of my head.

"PIKA!" _"STOP ACTING LIKE A HOUNDOUR IN HEAT!"_

"Ok! Ok! Sheesh! I got it! I got it!" I yelped defensively.

The girl giggled cutely, "I take it that must be your partner Maui which we've heard so much about!"

I cracked another grin, "Yep! Oh yea, who's we? Because if it's more of you I might not be so mad that you tied my up like that!"

She blushed and her gaze went mareepish. "Sorry about that… but you were putting up some fight!"

"Fight?" I repeated, tilting my head in confusion, "But a Ghastly put me to sleep!"

She bit her bottom lip, "Never mind! As for who I am, I'm Madison Hora! I'm supposed to welcome you to Hora Academy!"

"Hora Academy?" I asked, slightly less enthusiastically, "You mean I'm in school?"

"Kinda…" She said with an adorable wink, "If you're wondering why your dorm room looks like your bedroom back home, we like our students to be as comfortable as possible when they study here."

I was still a little skeptical about this place. But I was too distracted by Madison to notice. "So Madison…" I snickered, "If this is my dorm room, are you my roommate?"

She giggled, her giggle kind of reminded me of Anya's. "Sorry Robbie! Mom has girls and boys stay in spate dormitories, it's one of Hora's most important rules."

"Dammit…" I grumbled under my breath. Wait, _Mom?!_

"What do you mean Mom?" I asked as I slid to the edge of the bed.

"My Mom's the principal of this place, didn't you notice? You know, 'Hora'?" Madison said happily.

"Oh right…" I said I a dense tone, Maui then facepawed.

Madison smiled, "Speaking of Mom, she said once you woke up she wanted to meet you! Come on!"

"Ok…" I grumbled, "But what am I doing here anyway?"

Madison winked, "Mom will explain everything Robbie darling…"

I grinned, still completely smitten with her. I got up off the bed as Maui jumped onto my shoulder. Madison dragged me down a lot of long, regal looking hallways before she introduced me to a large double door made of oak. Madison stepped aside and said "Mom said she wanted to see you alone. I should be getting to class, but once you're done, I should introduce you to my friends, you'll love em!"

"Are they as cute as you?" I asked naughtily, I then felt Maui's small foot jerk into my shoulder blade. I winced and Maui glared at me.

"Ok, sorry! See ya Maddie!" I called as she skipped down the hallway, waving at me.

"I think I'm in love…" I panted. Still overwhelmed by her looks.

"Pikachu, pi, pi pika. Chu pika, pikachu…" Maui grumbled, _"I don't trust her. You know the saying, just because they have a sweet face doesn't mean they're made of candy…"_

I rolled my eyes as I pushed the doors open and strolled inside. I was in an office. It reminded me a little of Remy's study at the Anima house, but bigger and more obnoxious. The floor was old, shiny dark wood. It had a high ceiling with a chandelier dangling above my head, lots of fancy looking paintings of legendary pokemon, mostly Zekrom, Reshiram and Kyurem, also these other two pokemon that looked like fusions between either Zekrom and Kyurem or Reshiram and Kyurem. They looked so odd.

At the center of the room was a desk with a chair behind it, turned away from me. Someone was sitting with their legs swung over one side of the chair. They were long and slim, probably belonging to a woman.

"Hello there…" I stuttered as I slowly approached the desk. Suddenly the chair whirled around and revealed the face of a woman, probably in her early forties. She had long, perfectly straight dark purple hair tied into a high ponytail with her bangs down, framing her face. She had sharp, blood red eyes and a slim figure to match her legs. There was also a Cinccino in her lap.

She smirked at me as the pokemon hopped off her lap and onto the floor and she stood up. "Good morning Mr Gorudo. How are you enjoying Hora Academy so far?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, aside from the whole tying-me-up-and-gagging-me thing. It's fabulous…"

She shot me a dirty (and not in the fun way) look and said "I suppose I should introduce myself, my name in Rosemary Hora."

"Rosemary? Hey I know that name… and you look kind of familiar…" I grumbled.

She smiled as she leaned against her desk, "You might know me by my maiden name, Bosu."

"Bosu…? You're a Bosu? Some of my closest friends are Bosu's!" I yelped in surprise.

Rosemary nodded, "I am related to them, Robbie… But this isn't about them… This is about you."

"I would kind of like to know why you made a Ghastly use hypnosis on me and put me to sleep actually." I said smugly.

"Oh, you're more like your mother than I thought, sassy, a true Rouge… and you certainly have many Gorudo traits, the fangs, the sloppy hair-"

"It is not sloppy!" I growled, "It's awesome!"

Rosemary rolled her eyes, "The sharp expression, the height, the _tattoo_. Yes, you certainly are TJ Gorudo's son…"

"Yea, that's my dad… You know him?" I asked.

She nodded, "I suppose." She took a pause, "How's Mr Anima?"

"You mean Remy? What's he got to do with this?" I asked.

"Nothing…" Rosemary sighed, "We just go way back…"

"Oh, anyway, why am I here?" I asked, getting the conversation back on track.

"I'm giving you a scholarship to Hora; I think you're fitting of it. Talented, strong, good with pokemon, handsome,… your bloodline. You, Robert Gorudo, are excellent Hora material."

"My bloodline…?" I asked quietly.

Rosemary nodded and gave me a sly smile, "First of all, your Viridian powers you got from your mother, having those is just perfect. As for your father's side of the family, well… let's just say that if you don't know, I'm not the one to tell you."

"Ok…? Sure, anyway, so, you just want me to attend some snotty boarding school against my own will?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Rosemary said.

I bit my bottom lip, "What about my family?"

"What about them?" She asked as she leaned against her desk.

"I can't just abandon them! I love my family, and my friends to, I can't leave! I may not seem like a responsible type, but I do have responsibilities! And I care about them… I don't want to leave them…" I yelled.

"So you like being a Gorudo ahe?" Rosemary asked.

"Huh?" I grumbled as I cocked my head to one side.

"You're proud to be a Gorudo by the sounds of it. Am I correct?" Rosemary asked.

"Hell yea!" I shouted, "Gorudo pride! We're not demons, we're just badass!"

She smirked, "I see, but even so… I need you to consider this Robbie, darling…"

"Don't call me darling you pedophile!" I growled.

Rosemary rolled her eyes, "Look, do you want to see your other five pokemon again?"

"Is that a threat?" I growled.

Rosemary laughed and picked up her Cinccino to place her on the desk. The normal type glared at me, or maybe at Maui, I wasn't sure. But Rosemary then asked "Robbie, can Maui use thunder wave?"

"Ahe? Oh, um, yea, he can use thunder wave, why?" I asked.

"No reason, just curious," Rosemary grumbled, "But back to what I was saying about your scholarship, here's the thing, I want you to think about this Robbie. It's a fantastic opportunity for you."

"Thanks, but no thanks… I like the education I'm getting the moment, plus, I get homesick really easily, so no thanks…"

Rosemary sighed, "Alright… I suppose I will return your pokemon now."

"Thank you." I murmured.

Rosemary then smirked devilishly, "Rosa, sing."

"What?" I yelped as the Cinccino ran towards Maui and I and opened her mouth, she started using the sleep inducing attack and my eyelids began to droop. I yawned and collapsed on the cold wooden floor in a heap, falling into a deep slumber.

**XXX**

_Tuesday February 13__th__ 2034  
4:11AM_

When I woke up, I was no longer in Rosemary's office, or my dorm room. I was in a small, cold space. The room was a perfect cube, and the floor, walls and ceiling were all made of steel, aside from the large window facing me, that showed the view into the dark room beyond. The room was lit with hot, white light that hurt my eyes. I tried to move and get up, but I was actually chained to the wall by shackles around my wrist that were attached the wall behind me… Now I think I was able to panic.

When I struggled, I screamed, my entire body ached in pain. I felt like I had been beaten with a baseball bat.

I groaned in pain, what the hell happened? What kind of freaky school was this? Where was I?

I looked around and struggled again, now noticing I had blood on my clothes. Where did that come from?

My face twisted in disgust, Arceus, I hated blood so much, I felt like I was going to vomit. The feel of it on my skin and clothes, the stench, I found it totally gross.

"Yuk…" I groaned and I pressed my forehead against my arm to cover my nose. I started feeling sick, almost to the point of vomiting, and I was actually scared.

"Hey there!" I strangely familiar voice yelped. I was so confused, sore and tired to notice that I hadn't even looked to my right side yet.

I did then and saw a person, not chained to the wall like me and perfectly healthy, he was smiling. His happy demeanor wasn't the weird bit though, hell, even this room wasn't.

The weird this was this kid… looked _exactly _like me.

* * *

**Wow, LOTS happened here, and it was kinda creepy, but tHoD IS a horror, and it gets way creepier than this.**

**That... thing at the end of the chapter. It's really weird, you see what it is next chapter... it's kind of random, but... think of it as Robbie's imaginary friend. **

**Annabelle's more like her dad than you thought... 'Nuff said.**

**And Rosemary! Our good old friend, but I'm telling you now ROSEMARY IS NOT, I REPEAT IS NOT THE ANTAGONIST/MAIN VILLIAN/MAIN BAD GUY THING. She's a villain, but not the MAIN villain. The main villain of tHoD (And I'm not saying anything about them at the moment) is WAY more sick and twisted. God I can't wait until you meet them.**

**But you already know them, quite well, actually *SPOILER ALERT***

**What else? OH I HAVE A FEW STORIES TO TELL AND THEY ALL HAVE TO DO WITH OUR OTHER THREE ELITE FOUR MEMBERS. So Darius, Chantelle and Mia! I'll start with my story about Darius, he's actually an OC from Luneon the Eclipse Pokemon I got EONS ago, he was supposed to show up in that old discontinued AU fic for tFoR, tRoF, but I hated it so I never got to use Darius… BUT THEN I HAD A BRAIN WAVE AND THOUGHT HE COULD BE A MEMBER OF THE E4 IN tHoD! I love him, he's just so awesome.**

**Now for the tale of Mia and Chantelle, remember about two months ago when I went away on camp? Well while I was there two of my friends and I were talking and I somehow got to talking about my fanfiction, and to my surprise my two friends took quite a bit of interest in it. One said I should base a character off her, but instead I told her to give me a character WHICH WAS HOW CHANTELLE SKUXMIRE CAME TO BE. So she's created by one of my friends from my not-fanfic life (my school/social life). How epic is that? Although I changed her age (Don't hate me) since I needed the E4's ages a little more spread out, she should be a little younger than 17. Mia's more my own (And yes, as Robbie said, I loosely got the idea off Applejack (I love MLP:FIM ok? NEVER DIS THE EPICNESS OF PONIES.) But my other friend made her name up. MIA VEGAS, JUST SAY IT. IT'S FUN TO SAY.**

**Ok, this AN is getting way to long and I haven't even said half of what I wanted to say.**

**OH WELLS.**

**GO AHEAD AND REVIEW**


	5. Bonus Chapter: Character Files

**THE CHARACTERS OF THE HORRORS OF DELIGHT  
****As Of Chapter 9**

_**MAIN CREW:**_

**Name**: Robert Gorudo  
**Nicknames:** Robbie, Rob, Boy  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** November 16th (Scorpio)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height: **5' 10"  
**Relatives: **TJ Gorudo (Father), Lucy Gorudo (Mother), Julia Gorudo (Twin sister), Wolfgang Gorudo (older brother), DJ Gorudo (Younger brother), Zeeva Gorudo (Younger sister), _  
_**Occupation: **Student, Trainer, Musician_  
_**Hair:** Jet black, messy, sloppy bangs that partially cover eyes_  
_**Eyes:** Gold, sharp, mischievous, happy, friendly, curious  
**Social Status: **Single, which is rather surprising for him. It appears he's starting to realize his feelings for Annabelle Stolz-Coeur, though the two have been fighting lately. He has had a few past relationships. _  
__**  
**_**POKEMON:**_  
_**Maui** ~ Male ~ Pikachu ~ Lv 72 ~ Static ~ Naughty ~ Volt tackle, Thunderbolt, Iron tail, Quick attack, Electro ball, Thunder wave

**Tumata**~ Male ~ Typhlosion ~ Lv 70 ~ Blaze ~ Bold ~ Blast burn, Eruption, Rock climb, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Giga impact

**Hinenui **~ Female ~ Mightyena ~ Lv 69 ~ Quick feet ~ Adamant ~ Shadow ball, Assurance, Howl, Facade, Hyper beam, Toxic

**Rangi **~ Male ~ Braviary ~ Lv 69 ~ Keen eye ~ Jolly ~ Brave bird, Superpower, Air slash, Fly, Aerial ace, Shadow claw, Crush claw

**Nuku** ~ Female ~ Garchomp ~ Lv 68 ~ Sand Veil ~ Serious ~ Draco meteor, Earthquake, Dragon claw, Crunch, Sandstorm, Brick break  
**  
Tangaroa** ~ Male ~ Gyarados _(shiny) _~ Lv 70 ~ Intimidate ~ Quirky ~ Surf, Hyper beam, Waterfall, Crunch, Blizzard

* * *

**Name:** Julia Gorudo  
**Nicknames:** Jewels, Jewel, Julie  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** November 16th (Scorpio)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height: **5' 7"  
**Relatives:** TJ Gorudo (Father), Lucy Gorudo (Mother), Robert Gorudo (Twin brother), Wolfgang Gorudo (Older brother), DJ Gorudo (Younger brother), Zeeva Gorudo (Younger sister)  
**Occupation:** Student, Trainer, Musician  
**Hair: **Jet black, thick, long, sloppy bangs that flop to one side  
**Eyes:** One red, one silver, sharp, intense, somewhat serious  
**Social Status:** Single, she has a crush of Johnny Rubino

**POKEMON:  
Mion **~ Female ~ Meinshao ~ Lv 70 ~ Regenerator ~ Sassy ~ Aura sphere, High jump kick, Detect, Fake out, Stone edge, Aerial ace, Brick break

**Keiichi **~ Male ~ Feraligatr ~ Lv 70 ~ Torrent ~ Rash ~ Hydro cannon, Surf, Ice fang, Hydro pump, Crunch, Superpower

**Satoko **~ Female ~ Jolteon ~ Lv 67 ~ Volt absorb ~ Jolly ~ Thunder, Thunder fang, Pin missile, Shadow ball, Last resort

**Satoshi **~ Male ~ Staraptor ~ Lv 68 ~ Intimidate ~ Quirky ~ Fly, Brave bird, Final gambit, Close combat, Giga impact

**Rika **~ Female ~ Froslass ~ Lv 67 ~ Snow cloak ~ Calm ~ Hail, Blizzard, Shadow ball, Ice beam, Destiny bond, Captivate

**Hanyuu **~ Female ~ Ninetales ~ Lv 67 ~ Flash fire ~ Lonely ~ Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Safeguard, Payback, Flame charge, Psyshock

* * *

**Name:** Annabelle Stolz-Coeur  
**Nicknames:** Anna, Bell, Anny, Ann, Anya, Bella  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** December 8th (Sagittarius)  
**Blood type:** AB  
**Height: **5' 4"  
**Relatives:** Eli Coeur (Father), Alexander Stolz-Coeur (Mother), Nellie Stolz-Coeur (Younger sister)  
**Occupation: **Student, Trainer  
**Hair:** Dark brown, long, straight, usually in high ponytail, neat bangs  
**Eyes:** Round, icy blue, friendly, shy, calm, warm, sometimes serious  
**Social Status: **Single. Which isn't very surprising for her, but she's very close to Robbie Gorudo, however the two have been fighting lately.

**POKEMON:  
Amaterasu 'Amy' **~ Female ~ Delcatty ~ Lv 68 ~ Cute charm ~ Adamant ~ Thunderbolt, Attract, Ice beam, Solar beam, Heal bell, Sing  
**  
Inari **~ Female ~ Serperior ~ Lv 69 ~ Overgrow ~ Lonely ~ Leaf storm, Frenzy plant, Leaf blade, Dragon tail  
**  
Fūjin **~ Male ~ Archeops ~ Lv 70 ~ Defeatist ~ Jolly ~ Dragon claw, Acrobatics, Fly, Stone edge, Focus blast

**Ryūjin **~ Male ~ Flygon ~ Lv 69 ~ Levitate ~ Lax ~ Hyper beam, Sandstorm, Supersonic, Earthquake, Flamethrower, U-turn

**Izanami **~ Female ~ Chandelure ~ Lv 70 ~ Flame body ~ Quiet ~ Shadow ball, Hex, Will-o-wisp, Memento, Confuse ray, Overheat

**Mikoto **~ Male ~ Umbreon ~ Lv 68 ~ Synchronize ~ Naughty ~ Moonlight, Shadow ball, Toxic, Last resort, Dark pulse, Payback, Psychic

* * *

**Name:** Johnny Rubino  
**Nicknames:** Jo, Jono, John, Joey, hates to be called Jojo  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** June 13th (Gemini)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 5' 8"  
**Relatives:** Benjamin Rubino (Father), Alyssa Rubino (Mother), Cecilia Rubino (Younger sister), Phoebe Rubino (younger sister), Felicity Rubino (Younger sister), Jacques Gioilleo (Uncle), Phaedra Gioilleo (Aunt), Quinton Gioilleo (Cousin), Sophie Rubino (Aunt; deceased)  
**Occupation:** Student, Coordinator, Chef-in-training  
**Hair:** Black, slightly shaggy, short  
**Eyes:** Deep blue, sharp, warm, friendly, intense  
**Social Status:** Single, which isn't very surprising for him. He has a crush on Julia Gorudo.

**POKEMON:  
Veleno **~ Male ~ Arbok ~ Lv 70 ~ Shed skin ~ Naughty ~ Poison fang, Gunk shot, Haze, Acid spray, Dragon tail, Payback

**Albero**~ Male ~ Sceptile ~ Lv 69 ~ Overgrow ~ Brave ~ Leaf storm, Frenzy plant, Leaf blade, Dragon tail, Dragon pulse, Focus blast

**Lottare**~ Male ~ Hitmontop ~ Lv 68 ~ Technician ~ Jolly ~ Close combat, Endeavor, Detect, Gyro ball, Earthquake

**Onda **~ Female ~ Azumarill ~ Lv 69 ~ Thick fat ~ Serious ~ Surf, Hydro pump, Aqua tail, Superpower, Ice beam  
**  
Coccinella**~ Female ~ Ledian ~ Lv 69 ~ Swarm ~ Sassy ~ Bug buzz, Double edge, Mach punch, Silver wind, U-turn

**Metallo**~ ? ~ Metagross ~ Lv 69 ~ Clear body ~ Timid ~ Hammer arm, Hyper beam, Meteor mash, Zen headbutt, Psychic

* * *

**Name**: Kelly Bosu  
**Nicknames:** Kel  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** April 5th (Aries)  
**Blood type:** B  
**Height:** 5' 0"  
**Relatives:** Basil Bosu (Father), Theresa Bosu (Mother), Jane Bosu (Older sister), Chloe Bosu (Older sister), Dylan Vert (Uncle), Peaches Vert (Aunt), Scott Vert (Cousin), Tiffany Vert (Cousin), Violet Vert (Cousin), Samuel Vert (Cousin), Rosemary Hora (Aunt), Madison Hora (Cousin), Vendetta Hora (Cousin), Silvius Bosu (Paternal Grandfather; deceased), Xyila Bosu (Paternal Grandmother; deceased)  
**Occupation: **Student, Trainer  
**Hair:** Light brown, messy, short  
**Eyes:** Bright red, oval shaped, usually angry  
**Social Status:**Single, she has no plans to change that.

**POKEMON:  
Kouta **~ Male ~ Persian ~ Lv 71 ~ Limber ~ Serious ~ Feint, Night slash, Assurance, Power gem, Toxic, Thunder, Shadow ball  
**  
Kaede **~ Female ~ Blaziken ~ Lv 69 ~ Blaze ~ Brave ~ Blast burn, Brave bird, Blaze kick, Flare blitz, Sky uppercut, Slash

**Yuka **~ Female ~ Furret ~ Lv 70 ~ Run away ~ Jolly ~ Hyper voice, Sucker punch, Rest, Hidden power, Brick break, Charge beam, Shadow claw

**Nana **~ Female ~ Roserade ~ Lv 69 ~ Natural cure ~ Sassy ~ Solar beam, Sludge bomb, Magical leaf, Swords dance, Energy ball

**Mayu **~ Female ~ Ampharos ~ Lv 71 ~ Static ~ Lonely ~ Thunderbolt, Signal beam, Power gem, Light screen, Fire punch  
**  
Nozomi **~ Female ~ Drifblim ~ Lv 70 ~ Aftermath ~ Naughty ~ Explosion, Shadow ball, Ominous wind, Payback, Thunderbolt, Façade

* * *

**Name: **Kero Katsu  
**Nicknames: **Kerry  
**Gender: **Male  
**Age: **16  
**Birthday: **August 27th (Virgo)  
**Blood type: **B  
**Height: **5' 8"  
**Relatives:** Ryou Katsu (Father), Riley Katsu (Mother), Willow Katsu (Older sister), Kairi Katsu (Younger brother), Ivan Katsu (Younger brother), Takeshi Katsu (Uncle), Kotone Klein (Aunt), Ethan Klein (Uncle), Naomi Klein (Cousin), Ringo Klein (Cousin), Rikki Klein (Cousin), Ravi Klein (Cousin), Hope Katsu (Cousin), Victor Katsu (Cousin)  
**Occupation: **Student, Trainer, Kendo student  
**Hair: **Snow white, spiky, wild  
**Eyes: **Violet, sharp, serious  
**Social Status: **Single, he has no plans to change that

**POKEMON:  
Ejo** ~ Male ~ Hydregion ~ Lv 73 ~ Levitate ~ Quirky ~ Fly, Dragon pulse, Tri attack, Outrage, Hyper voice, Crunch, Flamethrower

**Horus** ~ Male ~ Empoleon ~ Lv 70 ~ Torrent ~ Rash ~ Hydro pump, Ice beam, Drill peck, Surf, Hydro cannon

**Sekhmet **~ Female ~ Luxray ~ Lv 71 ~ Rivalry ~ Serious ~ Thunder, Thunder fang, Wild charge, Crunch, Giga impact, Swagger

**Geb** ~ Male ~ Scizor ~ Lv 69 ~ Swarm ~ Naughty ~ X-scissor, Night slash, Double hit, Slash, Brick break, Aerial ace

**Anubis** ~ Male ~ Arcanine ~ Lv 70 ~ Flash fire ~ Brave ~ Fire fang, Extreme speed, Flare blitz, Heat wave, Crunch, Retaliate, Outrage

**Bastet** ~ Female ~ Glaceon ~ Lv 68 ~ Snow cloak ~ Quiet ~ Ice beam, blizzard, mirror coat, Iron tail, Shadow ball, Secret power

* * *

**Name:** Ringo Klein  
**Nicknames:** Rin  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** July 25th (Leo)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 5' 9"  
**Relatives:** Ethan Klein (Father), Kotone Klein (Mother), Ravi Klein (Triplet brother), Rikki Klein (Triplet sister), Naomi Klein (Older sister), Ryou Katsu (Uncle), Riley Katsu (Aunt), Willow Katsu (Cousin), Kero Katsu (Cousin), Ivan Katsu (Cousin), Kairi Katsu (Cousin), Takeshi Katsu (Uncle), Tanya Katsu (Aunt), Hope Katsu (Cousin), Victor Katsu (Cousin)  
**Occupation:** Student, Trainer  
**Hair:** Snow white, spiky, messy, wild  
**Eyes:** Icy blue, sharp, serious, slightly cold  
**Social Status:**Single, he doesn't appear to like anyone at the moment.

**POKEMON:  
Rimu **~ Male ~ Ursaring ~ Lv 71 ~ Guts ~ Rash ~ Hammer arm, Faint attack, Rest, Focus blast, Snore

**Kauri **~ Male ~ Emboar ~ Lv 69 ~ Blaze ~ Serious ~ Flare blitz, Heat crash, Hammer arm, Flamethrower, Assurance  
**  
Miro **~ Male ~ Jolteon ~ Lv 68 ~ Volt absorb ~ Timid ~ Thunder, Quick attack, Thunder wave, Double kick, Pin missle, Last resort

**Mamaku **~ Female ~ Wormadam _(Plant cloak) _~ Lv 69 ~ Anticipation ~ Bold ~ Leaf storm, Psychic, Attract, Flail, Bug bite, Sunny day, Solar beam

**Toatoa **~ Male ~ Hydregion ~ Lv 73 ~ Levitate ~ Calm ~ Draco meteor, Crucnh, Tri-attack, Hyper voice, Dragon rush, Fly

**Kawaka **~ Male ~ Togekiss ~ Lv 72 ~ Hustle ~ Quirky ~ Sky attack, Aura sphere, Air slash, Extreme speed, Shadow ball

* * *

**Name:** Rikki Klein  
**Nicknames:** None  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** July 25th (Leo)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 5' 3"  
**Relatives:** Ethan Klein (Father), Kotone Klein (Mother), Ravi Klein (Triplet brother), Ringo Klein (Triplet brother), Naomi Klein (Older sister), Ryou Katsu (Uncle), Riley Katsu (Aunt), Willow Katsu (Cousin), Kero Katsu (Cousin), Ivan Katsu (Cousin), Kairi Katsu (Cousin), Takeshi Katsu (Uncle), Tanya Katsu (Aunt), Hope Katsu (Cousin), Victor Katsu (Cousin)  
**Occupation:** Student, Co-ordinator  
**Hair:** Long, black, shiny, styled variously  
**Eyes:** Gold, round, happy  
**Social Status: **Single, but she is trying to get Bryce Hai to admit his feelings.

**POKEMON:  
Lady **~ Female ~ Gardevoir ~ Lv 70 ~ Synchronize ~ Quiet ~ Psychic, Calm mind, Thunderbolt, Energy ball, Hypnosis, Dream eater

**Splashy **~ Male ~ Samurott ~ Lv 69 ~ Torrent ~ Naughty ~ Hydro cannon, Mega horn, Aqua tail, Retaliate, Surf  
_  
_**Tiger **~ Male ~ Flareon ~ Lv 68 ~ Flash fire ~ Sassy ~ Fire blast, Flamethrower, Protect, Shadow ball, Smog, Last resort

**Junky **~ Female ~ Wormadam _(Trash cloak) _~ Lv 69 ~ Anticipation ~ Serious ~ Iron head, Psychic, Attract, Flash cannon, Gyro ball

**Bell **~ Female ~ Chimecho ~ Lv 68 ~ Levitate ~ Jolly ~ Healing wish, Extrasensory, Safe guard, Energy ball, Thunder wave

**Squirrel **~ Female ~ Pachirisu ~ Lv 68 ~ Run away ~ Hasty ~ Dischage, Hyper fang, Last resort, Super fang, Electro ball, Light screen

* * *

**Name:** Ravi Klein  
**Nicknames:** Rav, Ethan Jr.  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** July 25th (Leo)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height:** 5' 4"  
**Relatives:** Ethan Klein (Father), Kotone Klein (Mother), Ringo Klein (Triplet brother), Rikki Klein (Triplet sister), Naomi Klein (Older sister), Ryou Katsu (Uncle), Riley Katsu (Aunt), Willow Katsu (Cousin), Kero Katsu (Cousin), Ivan Katsu (Cousin), Kairi Katsu (Cousin), Takeshi Katsu (Uncle), Tanya Katsu (Aunt), Hope Katsu (Cousin), Victor Katsu (Cousin)  
**Occupation:** Student, Trainer  
**Hair:** Platinum blond, untamed, messy, sloppy  
**Eyes:** Gold, round, mischievous  
**Social Status:** Single, which is a little surprising for him. He 'hates' Arianna Fuoco though.

**POKEMON:**  
**Electro **~ Male ~ Electivire ~ Lv 71 ~ Motor drive ~ Hasty ~ Thunder, Giga impact, Focus blast, Stomp, Thunder punch, Brick break

**Serpo **~ Male ~ Serperior ~ Lv 70 ~ Overgrow ~ Sassy ~ Frenzy plant, Leaf storm, Coil, Giga drain, Wring out, Leaf blade  
**  
Vaporo **~ Male ~ Vaporeon ~ Lv 68 ~ Water absorb ~ Naughty ~ Surf, Bubble beam, Ice beam, Aqua ring, Haze, Aurora beam

**Wormo **~ Female ~ Wormadam _(Sandy cloak) _~ Lv 69 ~ Anticipation ~ Jolly ~ Fissure, Psychic, Attract, Rock blast, Earthquake, Sandstorm

**Haxo **~ Male ~ Haxorus ~ Lv 69 ~ Rivalry ~ Rash ~ Outrage, Giga impact, Dragon tail, Swords dance, Draco meteor, Giullotine

**Swoobo **~ Male ~ Swoobat ~ Lv 70 ~ Unaware ~ Lax ~ Psychic, Fly, Attract, Calm mind, Assurance, Endeavor, Charge beam

* * *

**Name: **Bryce Hai  
**Nicknames: **None  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** August 26th (Virgo)  
**Blood type:** AB  
**Height:** 5' 7"  
**Relatives:** Tyler Hai (Father), Helen Hai (Mother), Daphne Hai (Older sister), Lilly Hai (Younger sister), Megan Hai (Aunt), Nick Hai (Uncle)  
**Occupation:** Student, Trainer  
**Hair:** Dark brown, short, tousled  
**Eyes:** Deep red, large, sharp, warm, happy  
**Social Status: **Single, it has been mentioned he has a crush on Rikki Klein

**POKEMON:  
London**~ Male ~ Manectric ~ Lv 71 ~ Static ~ Naughty ~ Thunder, Fire fang, Wild charge, Roar, Flash, Overheat

**Tokyo **~ Male ~ Charizard ~ Lv 69 ~ Blaze ~ Rash ~ Blast burn, Flamethrower, Dragon claw, Fly, Inferno, Focus blast, Dragon tail

**Paris** ~ Female ~ Milotic ~ Lv 71 ~ Marvel scale ~ Gentle ~ Hydro pump, Safeguard, Attract, Ice beam, Aqua ring, Twister, Hyper beam  
**  
Canberra **~ Male ~ Rhyperior ~ Lv 70 ~ Solid rock ~ Lax ~ Rock wreaker, Megahorn, Stone edge, Earthquake, Hammer arm, Drill run  
**  
Washington **~ Male ~ Dusknoir ~ Lv 69 ~ Pressure ~ Quiet ~ Confuse ray, Payback, hex, Fire punch, Ice punch, Will-o-wisp, Calm mind, Shadow ball

**Johannesburg **~ Female ~ Girafarig ~ Lv 68 ~ Inner focus ~ Jolly ~ Psychic, Zen headbutt, Crunch, Grass knot, Energy ball

* * *

**Name:** Quinton Gioilleo  
**Nicknames:** Quin, hates to be called Quinny  
**Gender**: Male  
**Age:** 17  
**Birthday:** June 2nd (Gemini)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 5' 7"  
**Relatives**: Jacques Gioilleo (Father), Phaedra Gioilleo (Mother), Benjamin Rubino (Uncle), Alyssa Rubino (Aunt), Johnny Rubino (Cousin), Cecilia Rubino (Cousin), Phoebe Rubino (Cousin), Felicity Rubino (Cousin)  
**Occupation:** Student, Trainer, Fashion designer  
**Hair:** Light brown, short, neat  
**Eyes:** Copper, round, calm, critical, serious  
**Social Status:** Single, He seems to have feelings for Tiffany Vert.

**POKEMON:  
Leavanny** ~ Male ~ Leavanny ~ Lv 71 ~ Swarm ~ Adamant ~ Leaf blade, Swords dance, Leaf storm, Slash, Solar beam  
**  
Magcargo **~ Male ~ Magcargo ~ Lv 69 ~ Magma armor ~ Serious ~ Fire blast, Hyper beam, Stone edge, Amnesia, Recover

**Torterra **~ Male ~ Torterra ~ Lv 69 ~ Overgrow ~ Sassy ~ Frenzy plant, Earthquake, Crunch, Leaf storm, Protect, Rosck climb  
**  
Liepard **~ Female ~ Liepard ~ Lv 70 ~ Limber ~ Lax ~ Night slash, Fake out, Sucker punch, Slash, Shadow claw, Payback

**Toxicroak **~ Male ~ Toxicroak ~ Lv 67 ~ Dry skin ~ Rash ~ Poison jab, Sludge bomb, Focus blast, X-scissor, Giga impact

**Butterfree **~ Female ~ Butterfree ~ Lv 66 ~ Compoundeyes ~ Careful ~ Quiver dance, Bug buzz, Safeguard, Energy ball, Psybeam

* * *

**Name:** Olivia Fuoco  
**Nicknames: **Liv, Livvy, Livia  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 16  
**Birthday:** June 18th (Cancer)  
**Blood type:** A  
**Height:** 5' 4"  
**Relatives:** Oliver Fuoco (Father), Rashel Fuoco (Mother), Arianna Fuoco (Twin sister), Flynn Fuoco (older brother), Luke Fuoco (Younger brother), Leon Graye (Uncle), Harp Graye (Aunt), Brianna Graye (Aunt), Lily Graye (Aunt), Marissa Graye (Aunt), Jade Graye (Aunt), Mitzi Graye (Aunt)  
**Occupation:** Student, Trainer  
**Hair:** Red, long, wavy  
**Eyes:** Dark brown, large, round, happy, calm  
**Social Status:**Single, Her feelings are unknown.

**POKEMON:  
Cosmic **~ Male ~ Tyranitar ~ Lv 72 ~ Sand stream ~ Hardy ~ Earthquake, Crunch, Shadow claw, Stone edge

**Paradox **~ Female ~ Swampert ~ Lv 70 ~ Torrent ~ Quiet ~ Hydro cannon, Surf, Eartchquake, Hammer arm, Ice Beam

**Eon **~ Female ~ Espeon ~ Lv 69 ~ Syncronize ~ Rash ~ Psychic, Shadow ball, Morning sun, Swift, Hidden power

**Infinity **~ Male ~ Linoone ~ Lv 68 ~ Gluttony ~ Bold ~ Belly drum, Slash, Thunderbolt, Facade, Strength

**Galaxy **~ Female ~ Fearow ~ Lv 68 ~ Keen eye ~ Docile ~ Fly, Drill peck, Drill run, Mirror move, Aerial ace, U-turn

**Orbit **~ ? ~ Ditto ~ Lv 69 ~ Limber ~ Sassy ~ Transform

* * *

**Name: **Arianna Fuoco**  
Nicknames: **Ari, Arian**  
Gender: **Female**  
Age: **16**  
Birthday: **June 18th (Cancer)**  
Blood type: **A**  
Height: **5' 5" **  
Relatives: **Oliver Fuoco (Father), Rashel Fuoco (Mother), Olivia Fuoco (Twin sister), Flynn Fuoco (Older brother), Luke Fuoco (Younger brother), Leon Graye (Uncle), Harp Graye (Aunt), Brianna Graye (Aunt), Lily Graye (Aunt), Marissa Graye (Aunt), Jade Graye (Aunt), Mitzi Graye (Aunt)**  
Occupation: **Student, Trainer**  
Hair: **Brown, long, wavy, highlights**  
Eyes: **Green, large, sharp, slightly agitated**  
Social Status: **Single, she seems to 'hate' Ravi Klein though.

**POKEMON:  
Florida **~ Female ~ Luxray ~ Lv 71 ~ Rivalry ~ Naughty ~ Thunder, Thunder fang, Crunch, Strength, Charge beam

**California **~ Female ~ Sceptile ~ Lv 70 ~ Overgrow ~ Brave ~ Frenzy plant, Leaf blade, Focus blast, Aerial ace, X-scissor  
**  
Ohio **~ Female ~ Umbreon ~ Lv 69 ~ Syncronize ~ Quirky ~ Dark pulse, Shadow ball, Moonlight, Toxic, Payback

**Montana **~ Female ~ Hariyama ~ Lv 70 ~ Thick fat ~ Hardy ~ Close combat, Reversal, Force palm, Stone edge, Poison jab

**Arizona **~ Male ~ Yanmega ~ Lv 68 ~ Speed boost ~ Serious ~ Bug buzz, Air slash, U-turn, Ancientpower, Facade

**Colorado **~ ? ~ Unown _('A' form) _~ Lv 70 ~ Levitate ~ Sassy ~ Hidden power

* * *

**Name: **Miranda Anima**  
Nicknames: **Mira, Miri**  
Gender: **Female**  
Age: **16**  
Birthday: **August25th (Virgo) **  
Blood type: **B**  
Height: **5' 5"**  
Relatives: **Remy Anima (Father), Betty Anima (Mother), Grayson Anima (Older brother), Flora Anima (Younger sister), Owen Jaune (Uncle), Alice Jaune (Aunt), Jason Jaune (Cousin), Brandon Jaune (Cousin)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Student **  
Hair: **Black, long, straight  
**Eyes: **Bright green, round, mischievous, happy  
**Social Status: **Single, which is very surprising for her, she has a crush on Ringo Klein.

**POKEMON:  
Celena **~ Female ~ Cinccino ~ Lv 70 ~ Technician ~ Sassy ~ Tickle, Hyper beam, Thunderbolt, Rock blast, Tail slap, sing

**Zoxi **~ Male ~ Infernape ~ Lv 70 ~ Blaze ~ Naughty ~ Blast burn, Close combat, Mach punch, Flare blitz, Flamethrower  
**  
Lucas **~ Male ~ Lucario ~ Lv 72 ~Steadfast ~ Serious ~ Aura sphere, Close combat, Flash cannon, Psychic, Stone edge, Extreme speed  
**  
Akiko **~ Female ~ Lilligant ~ Lv 69 ~ Chlorophyll ~ Timid ~ Quiver dance, Leaf storm, Petal dance, Synthesis

**Mein Rin **~ Female ~ Meinshao ~ Lv 68 ~ Inner focus ~ Calm ~ Aura sphere, Jump kick, Calm mind, Force palm, Fake out  
**  
Avea **~ Female ~ Audino ~ Lv 68 ~ Regenerator ~ Gentle ~ Simple beam, Heal pulse, Last resort, Attract, Ice beam, Safeguard

* * *

**Name: **Tiffany Vert**  
Nicknames: **Tiff**  
Gender: **Female**  
Age: **16**  
Birthday: **September 23rd (Libra) **  
Blood type: **O**  
Height: **5' 4"**  
Relatives:** Dylan Vert (Father), Peaches Vert (Mother), Scott Vert (older brother), Violet Vert (Younger sister), Samuel Vert (Younger brother), Basil Bosu (Uncle), Theresa Bosu (Aunt), Chloe Bosu (Cousin), Jane Bosu (Cousin), Kelly Bosu (Cousin), Rosemary Hora (Aunt), Unnamed uncle, Madison Hora (Cousin), Vendetta Hora (Cousin), Silvius Bosu (Paternal grandfather; deceased), Xyila Bosu (Paternal grandmother; deceased)  
**Occupation:** Trainer, Student  
**Hair:** Dark blue, long, curly  
**Eyes:** Bright blue, round, friendly  
**Social Status:** Single, she seems to show she has some feelings for Quinton Gioilleo.

**POKEMON:  
Foxy **~ Male ~ Zoroark ~ Lv 68 ~ Illusion ~ Sassy ~ Night daze, Night slash, Shadow claw, Flamethrower, Hone claws

_REST UNKNOWN_

* * *

_**OLDER CREW:****  
**_**  
Name: **Wolfgang Gorudo**  
Nicknames: **Wolf, Wolfy  
**Gender: **Male**  
Age: **19  
**Birthday: **April 25th (Taurus)**  
Blood type: **O  
**Height: **6' 2"  
**Relatives: **TJ Gorudo (Father), Lucy Gorudo (Mother), Julia Gorudo (Younger sister), Robert Gorudo (Younger brother), DJ Gorudo (Younger brother), Zeeva Gorudo (Younger sister)**  
Occupation: **Trainer, Musician, University student, Pokedex holder**  
Hair: **Black, messy, sloppy bangs**  
Eyes: **Red, sharp, mischievous, warm, friendly, intense**  
Social Status: **In a relationship with Melissa Vega. He has had a number of past relationships.

**POKEMON:**  
**Maestro**~ Male ~ Raichu ~ Lv 100 ~ Static ~ Quirky ~ Volt tackle, Hyper beam, Thunder, Iron tail, Thunderbolt, Quick attack, Substitute, Thunder wave

**Allegro **~ Male ~ Samurott ~ Lv 99 ~ Torrent ~ Serious ~ Hydro cannon, Megahorn, Ice beam, Swords dance, Hydro pump, Surf, Retaliate

**Cadenza **~ Female ~ Rapidash ~ Lv 95 ~ Flash fire ~ Hardy ~ Megahorn, Fire blast, Overheat, Poison jab, Take down, Flare blitz, Bounce  
**  
Cadence **~ Female ~ Espeon ~ Lv 94 ~ Synchronize ~ Adamant ~ Psychic, Shadow ball, Morning sun, Future sight, Last resort, Light screen

**Falsetto **~ Male ~ Aggron ~ Lv 95 ~ Rock head ~ Naughty ~ Iron tail, Flash cannon, Stone edge, Metal burst, Focus blast, Dragon claw, Earthquake

**Treble **~ Male ~ Honchkrow ~ Lv 96 ~ Super luck ~ Rash ~ Dark pulse, Fly, Night slash, Haze, Aerial ace, Shadow ball, Swagger

* * *

**Name:** Willow Katsu**  
Nicknames: **Lil**  
Gender: **Female**  
Age: **18**  
Birthday: **November 28th (Sagittarius) **  
Blood type: **A**  
Height: **5' 9"**  
Relatives: **Ryou Katsu (Father), Riley Katsu (Mother), Kero Katsu (Younger brother), Kairi Katsu (Younger brother), Ivan Katsu (Younger brother), Takeshi Katsu (Uncle), Tanya Katsu (Aunt), Kotone Klein (Aunt), Ethan Klein (Uncle), Naomi Klein (Cousin), Ringo Klein (Cousin), Rikki Klein (Cousin), Ravi Klein (Cousin), Hope Katsu (Cousin), Victor Katsu (Cousin)**  
Occupation: **Trainer, University student, Pokedex holder**  
Hair: **Platinum blond, straight, long**  
Eyes: **Icy blue, almond shaped, calm, serious, cloudy due to blindness**  
Social Status: **Single, which isn't very surprising for her, she has been silently crushing on Grayson Anima for years**.**

**POKEMON:**  
**Atlantic **~ Male ~ Sawsbuck ~ Lv 100 ~ Sap sipper ~ Brave ~ Solar beam, Double edge, Aroma therapy, Wild charge

**Pacific **~ Female ~ Charizard ~ Lv 96 ~ Blaze ~ Careful ~ Blast burn, Fly, Dragon claw, Fire fang, Flare blitz, Slash, Flamethrower

**Andaman **~ ? ~ Magnezone ~ Lv 97 ~ Sturdy ~ Gentle ~ Flash cannon, Thunder, Zap cannon, Lock-on, Gyro ball, Screech

**Mediterranean **~ Female ~ Miltank ~ Lv 94 ~ Thick fat ~ Jolly ~ Rollout, Solarbeam, Heal bell, Zen headbutt, Earthquake

**Gulf **~ Male ~ Seviper ~ Lv 95 ~ Shed skin ~ Serious ~ Poison jab, Coil, Night slash, Crunch, Venoshock, Toxic, Haze

**Caribbean **~ Female ~ Mismagius ~ Lv 94 ~ Levitate ~ Hasty ~ Psywave, Lucky chant, Thunder wave, Shadow ball, Power gem

* * *

**Name:** Daphne Hai  
**Nicknames:** Daph  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 17  
**Birthday:** June 1st (Gemini)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 5' 8"  
**Relatives: **Tyler Hai (Father), Helen Hai (Mother), Bryce Hai (Younger brother), Lilly Hai (Younger sister), Megan Hai (Aunt), Nick Hai (Uncle)  
**Occupation:** Trainer, Student, Pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Golden blond, long, styled variously  
**Eyes:** Bright pink, happy, friendly, warm  
**Social Status:** Single, which is rather surprising for her, she has been silently crushing on Wolf Gorudo for years.

**POKEMON:  
China **~ Female ~ Dragonite ~ Lv 100 ~ Inner focus ~ Jolly ~ Draco meteor, Fly, Hyper beam, Fire punch, Dragon dance.

**Brazil **~ Male ~ Infernape ~ Lv 95 ~ Blaze ~ Rash ~ Blast burn, Close combat, Calm mind, Mach punch, Flamethrower, Flare blitz, Brick break, Flare blitz

**America **~ Female ~ Emolga ~ Lv 99 ~ Static ~ Naughty ~ Discharge, Agility, Volt swtich, Acrobatics, Attract, U-turn, Double team, Electro ball, Thunder

**Fiji **~ Female ~ Gastrodon _(West sea) _~ Lv 96 ~ Storm drain ~ Lax ~ Muddy water, Recover, Body slam, Sludge bomb, Surf, Stone edge

**Italy **~ ? ~ Lunatone ~ Lv 95 ~ Levitate ~ Careful ~ Magic room, Psychic, Rock polish, Future sight, Ice beam, Safeguard, Shadow ball

**Spain **~ Male ~ Drapion ~ Lv 96 ~ Battle armor ~ Serious ~ Cross poison, X-scissor, Toxic spikes, Ice fang, Crunch, Night slash, Swords dance

* * *

**Name:** Grayson Anima  
**Nicknames:** Gray  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 19  
**Birthday:** September 23rd (Libra)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 6' 3"  
**Relatives:** Remy Anima (Father), Betty Anima (Mother), Miranda Anima (Younger sister), Flora Anima (Younger sister), Owen Jaune (Uncle), Alice Jaune (Aunt), Jason Jaune (Cousin), Brandon Jaune (Cousin)  
**Occupation:** Trainer, University student, Pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Auburn, shaggy, slightly messy  
**Eyes:** Gold, sharp, serious, calm  
**Social Status:** Single, he has a crush on Willow Katsu.

**POKEMON:  
Link **~ Male ~ Bisharp ~ Lv 100 ~ Defiant ~ Naïve ~ Night slash, Guillotine, Slash, Swords dance, Iron head

**Ganon **~ Male ~ Blastoise ~ Lv 98 ~ Torrent ~ Bold ~ Hydro cannon, Hydro pump, Skull bash, Aqua tail, Protect

**Navi **~ Female ~ Butterfree ~ Lv 95 ~ Compoundeyes ~ Adamant ~ Quiver dance, Safe guard, Silver wind, Psybeam, Energy ball

**Zelda **~ Female ~ Cinccino ~ Lv 98 ~ Cute charm ~ Calm ~ Tail slap, Rock blast, Bullet seed, Dig, Attract

**Kaepora **~ Male ~ Noctowl ~ Lv 96 ~ Keen eye ~ Serious ~ Fly, Psychic, Air slash, Roost, Pluck  
**  
Epona **~ Female ~ Blitzle ~ Lv 95 ~ Lightning rod ~ Sassy ~ Wild charge, Stomp, Thunder, Thrash, Discharge

* * *

**Name:** Naomi Klein  
**Nicknames:** Nami  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 19  
**Birthday:** July 24th (Leo)  
**Blood type:** AB  
**Height:** 6' 0"  
**Relatives:** Ethan Klein (Father), Kotone Klein (Mother), Ringo Klein (Triplet brother), Rikki Klein (Triplet sister), Ravi Klein (Younger brother), Ryou Katsu (Uncle), Riley Katsu (Aunt), Willow Katsu (Cousin), Kero Katsu (Cousin), Ivan Katsu (Cousin), Kairi Katsu (Cousin), Takeshi Katsu (Uncle), Tanya Katsu (Aunt), Hope Katsu (Cousin), Victor Katsu (Cousin)  
**Occupation:** Trainer, University student, Pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Platinum blond, boy short, spiky at the back, with long sweeping bangs with purple low-lights that cover forehead at the front.  
**Eyes:** Purple, round, mischievous, happy  
**Social Status:** Single, she doesn't seem to care about relationships very much

**POKEMON:  
Shade **~ Male ~ Absol ~ Lv 100 ~ Super luck ~ Gentle ~ Night slash, Perish song, Psycho cut, Detect

_REST UNKNOWN_

* * *

**Name:** Scott Vert  
**Nicknames:** Scotty  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 17  
**Birthday:** October 25th (Scorpio)  
**Blood type:** B  
**Height:** 5' 11"  
**Relatives:** Dylan Vert (Father), Peaches Vert (Mother), Tiffany Vert (Younger sister), Violet Vert (Younger sister), Samuel Vert (Younger brother), Basil Bosu (Uncle), Theresa Bosu (Aunt), Chloe Bosu (Cousin), Jane Bosu (Cousin), Kelly Bosu (Cousin), Rosemary Hora (Aunt), Unnamed uncle, Madison Hora (Cousin), Vendetta Hora (Cousin), Silvius Bosu (Paternal grandfather; deceased), Xyila Bosu (Paternal grandmother; deceased)  
**Occupation:** Trainer, student, pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Black, short, slightly messy  
**Eyes:** Ruby red, round, calm, serious  
**Social Status:** Single, he doesn't seem to have feelings for anyone at the moment

**POKEMON:**  
**Blitz **~ Male ~ Flareon ~ Lv 100 ~ Rivalry ~ Brave ~ Flamethrower, Fire blast, Sunny day

_REST UNKNOWN_

* * *

**Name:** Chloe Bosu  
**Nicknames:** Chlo  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 17  
**Birthday:** March 11th (Pisces)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 5' 4"  
**Relatives: **Basil Bosu (Father), Theresa Bosu (Mother), Jane Bosu (Twin sister), Kelly Bosu (Younger sister), Dylan Vert (Uncle), Peaches Vert (Aunt), Scott Vert (Cousin), Tiffany Vert (Cousin), Violet Vert (Cousin), Samuel Vert (Cousin), Rosemary Hora (Aunt), Madison Hora (Cousin), Vendetta Hora (Cousin), Silvius Bosu (Paternal Grandfather; deceased), Xyila Bosu (Paternal Grandmother; deceased)  
**Occupation**: Trainer, Student, Pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Dark blue, boy short  
**Eyes:** Ruby red, oval shaped, usually agitated  
**Social Status:**Single, she argues with Kefu Summers-Gorudo a lot though

**POKEMON:  
Adda **~ Female ~ Plusle ~ Lv 100 ~ Plus ~ Naughty ~ Spark, Helping hand, Attract, Encore, Thunder

_REST UNKNOWN_

* * *

**Name:** Janet Bosu  
**Nicknames:** Jane  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 17  
**Birthday:** March 11th (Pisces)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 5' 4"  
**Relatives: **Basil Bosu (Father), Theresa Bosu (Mother), Chloe Bosu (Twin sister), Kelly Bosu (Younger sister), Dylan Vert (Uncle), Peaches Vert (Aunt), Scott Vert (Cousin), Tiffany Vert (Cousin), Violet Vert (Cousin), Samuel Vert (Cousin), Rosemary Hora (Aunt), Madison Hora (Cousin), Vendetta Hora (Cousin), Silvius Bosu (Paternal Grandfather; deceased), Xyila Bosu (Paternal Grandmother; deceased)  
**Occupation**: Trainer, Student, Pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Light pink, long, wavy  
**Eyes:** Ruby red, oval shaped, friendly  
**Social Status: **Single, she has a crush on Elijah Wulfenite

**POKEMON:  
Minmin **~ Female ~ Minun ~ Lv 100 ~ Minus ~ Jolly ~ Spark, Helping hand, Attract, Encore, Thunder

_REST UNKNOWN_

* * *

**Name:** Elijah Wulfenite  
**Nicknames:** Lijah  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 17  
**Birthday:** December 12th (Sagittarius)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 5' 10"  
**Relatives: **Dennis Wulfenite (Father), Monica Wulfenite (Mother), Veronica Wulfenite (Younger sister), Kirk Wulfenite (Younger brother)  
**Occupation**: Trainer, Student, Pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Platinum blond, spiky, wild  
**Eyes:** Orange, sharp, serious, slightly cold  
**Social Status: **Single, his current feelings are unknown

**POKEMON:  
Crobat **~ Male ~ Crobat ~ Lv 100 ~ Inner focus ~ Rash ~ Fly, Poison jab, Toxic, Air slash, Poison fang

_REST UNKNOWN_

* * *

**Name:** Kefu Summers-Gorudo  
**Nicknames:** Kef, Kefy  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** January 8th (Capricorn)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 6' 0"  
**Relatives:** Keaudre Gorudo (Father), Heidi Summers-Gorudo (Mother), Sonya Summers-Gorudo (Younger sister), Jermaine Summers-Gorudo (Younger brother)  
**Occupation:** Trainer, University student, Pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Strawberry blond, messy, sloppy  
**Eyes:** Gold, sharp, mischievous  
**Social Status**: Single, he doesn't seem to have feelings for anyone at the moment

**POKEMON:  
Ape **~ Male ~ Ambipom ~ Lv 100 ~ Technician ~ Jolly ~ Nasty plot, Last resort, Agility, Shadow ball, Attract

**Emperor** ~ Male ~ Empoleon ~ Lv 95 ~ Torrent ~ Serious ~ Hydro cannon, Hydro pump, Aqua jet, Surf, Drill peck, Scald, Shadow claw  
**  
Fern **~ Male ~ Shiftry ~ Lv 94 ~ Chlorophyll ~ Rash ~ Leaf storm, Nasty plot, Extrasensory, Swagger, Shadow ball, Energy ball

**Cat **~ Female ~ Glaceon ~ Lv 95 ~ Snow cloak ~ Sassy ~ Blizzard, Last resort, Hail, Mirror coat, Ice fang, Frost breath, Protect

**Dino **~ Male ~ Aerodactyl ~ Lv 96 ~ Rock head ~ Brave ~ Fly, Stone edge, Hyper beam, Iron head, Sky drop, Giga Impact

**Beetle **~ Female ~ Heracross ~ Lv 95 ~ Swarm ~ Adamant ~ Mega horn, Close combat, Aerial ace, Take down, Shadow claw

* * *

**Name: **Flynn Fuoco  
**Nicknames:** None  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 18  
**Birthday:** February 27th (Pisces)  
**Blood type:** AB  
**Height:** 5' 11"  
**Relatives: **Oliver Fuoco (Father), Rashel Fuoco (Mother), Arianna Fuoco (Younger sister), Olivia Fuoco (Younger sister), Luke Fuoco (Younger brother), Leon Graye (Uncle), Harp Graye (Aunt), Brianna Graye (Aunt), Lily Graye (Aunt), Marissa Graye (Aunt), Jade Graye (Aunt), Mitzi Graye (Aunt)  
**Occupation:** Trainer, Student, Head boy of Hora Academy  
**Hair:** Bright red, shaggy, wild, highlights  
**Eyes:** Pale blue, oval shaped, calm  
**Social Status**: Unknown

**POKEMON:  
Prince **~ Male ~ Umbreon _(Shiny) _~ Lv 100 ~ Synchronize ~ Careful ~ Shadow ball, Moonlight, Payback, Quick attack, Mean look, Last resort

**Knight **~ Male ~ Gallade ~ Lv 99 ~ Steadfast ~ Quirky ~ Psycho cut, Leaf blade, Close combat, Protect, Psychic

_REST UNKNOWN_

* * *

_**YOUNGER CREW:**_

**Name: **DJ Gorudo  
**Nicknames: **Deej**  
Gender: **Male  
**Age: **12  
**Birthday: **March 26th (Aries)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **5' 1"  
**Relatives: **TJ Gorudo (Father), Lucy Gorudo (Mother), Julia Gorudo (Older sister), Robert Gorudo (Older brother) Wolfgang Gorudo (older brother), Zeeva Gorudo (Younger sister)  
**Occupation: **Student, Trainer, Musician, Boxer  
**Hair: **Jet black, messy, sloppy bangs that flop to one side  
**Eyes: **Hazel, sharp, mischievous, curious  
**Social Status: **Single, he's twelve, what do you expect?

**POKEMON:  
Cerberus **~ Male ~ Houndour ~ Lv 34 ~ Flash fire ~ Quirky ~ Flamethrower, Howl, Bite, Fire blast, Dark pulse

* * *

**Name:** Zeeva Gorudo  
**Nicknames:** Zee  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 8  
**Birthday:** July 1st (Cancer)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 4' 4"  
**Relatives:** TJ Gorudo (Father), Lucy Gorudo (Mother), Julia Gorudo (Older sister), Robert Gorudo (Older brother) Wolfgang Gorudo (older brother), DJ Gorudo (Older brother)  
**Occupation**: Student, Musician-in-training  
**Hair:** Dark brown, long, spiky bangs that flop to one side, always down  
**Eyes:** Gold, round, curious, friendly, bright  
**Social Status:** Single, she's eight, what do you expect?

**POKEMON:  
****Buddy**~ Male ~ Swinub ~ Lv 20 ~ Snow cloak ~ Lax ~ Powder snow, Dig, Endure, Mud slap

* * *

**Name:** Cecelia Rubino  
**Nicknames:** Cece  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 12  
**Birthday:** October 2nd (Libra)  
**Blood type:** A  
**Height:** 4' 9"  
**Relatives:** Benjamin Rubino (Father), Alyssa Rubino (Mother), Johnny Rubino (Older brother), Phoebe Rubino (younger sister), Felicity Rubino (Younger sister), Jacques Gioilleo (Uncle), Phaedra Gioilleo (Aunt), Quinton Gioilleo (Cousin), Sophie Rubino (Aunt; deceased)  
**Occupation:** Student, Trainer  
**Hair:** Black, straight, shoulder length, usually in braids  
**Eyes:** Silver, round, happy  
**Social Status:** Single, she's twelve, what do you expect?

**POKEMON:**  
**Lucky **~ Male ~ Herdier ~ Lv 30 ~ Vital spirit ~ Quirky ~ Roar, Crunch, Retaliate, Bite, Thunderbolt

* * *

**Name:** Lilly Hai  
**Nicknames:** Lil  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 13  
**Birthday:** January 1st (Capricorn)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 5' 0"  
**Relatives:** Tyler Hai (Father), Helen Hai (Mother), Daphne Hai (Older sister), Bryce Hai (Older brother), Megan Hai (Aunt), Nick Hai (Uncle)  
**Occupation:** Student, Trainer  
**Hair:** Dark brown, long, usually in ponytail  
**Eyes:** Orange, round, happy, bright  
**Social Status:** Single, she doesn't appear to have feeling for anyone

**POKEMON:  
Vixen **~ Female ~ Vulpix ~ Lv 29 ~ Flash fire ~ Modest ~ Fire spin, Safeguard, Confuse ray, Flame burst

* * *

**Name:** Phoebe Rubino  
**Nicknames:** Phee  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 6  
**Birthday:** June 3rd (Gemini)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 4' 0"  
**Relatives:** Benjamin Rubino (Father), Alyssa Rubino (Mother), Johnny Rubino (Older brother), Cecelia Rubino (Older sister), Felicity Rubino (Twin sister), Jacques Gioilleo (Uncle), Phaedra Gioilleo (Aunt), Quinton Gioilleo (Cousin), Sophie Rubino (Aunt; deceased)  
**Occupation**: Student  
**Hair:** Light brown, shoulder length, wavy  
**Eyes:** Silver, round, happy  
**Social Status:** Single, she's six, what do you expect?

**POKEMON:  
Snow **~ Female ~ Eevee ~ Lv 20 ~ Run away ~ Sassy ~ Tackle, Sand attack, Shadow ball

* * *

**Name: **Felicity Rubino  
**Nicknames: **Flick, Fifi  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age: **6  
**Birthday: **June 3rd (Gemini)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **4' 0"  
**Relatives: **Benjamin Rubino (Father), Alyssa Rubino (Mother), Johnny Rubino (Older brother), Cecelia Rubino (Older sister), Phoebe Rubino (Twin sister), Jacques Gioilleo (Uncle), Phaedra Gioilleo (Aunt), Quinton Gioilleo (Cousin), Sophie Rubino (Aunt; deceased)  
**Occupation: **Student  
**Hair: **Light brown, shoulder length, wavy  
**Eyes: **Bright blue, round, happy  
**Social Status:** Single, she's six, what do you expect?

**POKEMON:  
****Leafia **~ Female ~ Eevee ~ Lv 20 ~ Run away ~ Gentle ~ Tackle, Sand attack, Shadow ball

* * *

**Name:** Nellie Stolz-Coeur  
**Nicknames:** Nell  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 6  
**Birthday:** March 14th (Pisces)  
**Blood type:** B  
**Height:** 3' 6"  
**Relatives:** Eli Coeur (Father), Alexander Stolz-Coeur (Mother), Annabelle Stolz-Coeur (Older sister)  
**Occupation:** Student  
**Hair:** Black, long, wavy  
**Eyes:** Icy blue, round, friendly, warm, happy  
**Social Status:** Single, she's six, what do you expect?

**POKEMON:  
Twitch **~ Female ~ Sneasel ~ Lv 10 ~ Keen eye ~ Sassy ~ Quick attack, Screech, Scratch, Ice beam

* * *

_**PARENTS/OTHERS:**_

**Name: **Lucy Gorudo  
**Nicknames: **Lulu  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age: **37  
**Birthdate: **July 30th (Leo)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **6' 0"  
**Relatives: **TJ Gorudo (Husband), Wolfgang Gorudo (Son), Robert Gorudo (Son), Julia Gorudo (Daughter), DJ Gorudo (Son), Zeeva Gorudo (Daughter), William Rouge (Father)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Rosedale gym leader, Rosedale shrine maiden, Ex Rebellion commander, Veteran Pokedex Holder  
**Hair: **Dark brown, long, spiky bangs that sweep to one side, usually in high ponytail  
**Eyes: **Dark red, large, round, curious, friendly, intense, motherly  
**Social Status: **Married to TJ Gorudo. She loves him very much, and the two have been together since they were teenagers.

**POKEMON:  
****Volt **~ Male ~ Pikachu _(Shiny)_ ~ Lv 100 ~ Static ~ Quirky ~ Volt tackle, Thunderbolt, Iron tail, Electro ball, Quick attack, Thunder, Substitute

**Neptune **~ Male ~ Samurott ~ Lv 100 ~ Torrent ~ Gentle ~ Hydro pump, Aqua jet, Surf, Megahorn, Aqua tail, Ice beam, Hydro cannon

**Roxie** ~ Female ~ Steelix ~ Lv 100 ~ Sturdy ~ Sassy ~ Earthquake, Flash cannon, Iron tail, Stone edge, Crunch, Hyper beam

**Midnight **~ Male ~ Umbreon ~ Lv 100 ~ Synchronize ~ Serious ~ Shadow ball, Dig, Dark pulse, Payback, Iron tail, Psychic, Quick attack

**Sora **~ Female ~ Salamence ~ Lv 100 ~ Intimidate ~ Brave ~ Dragon pulse, Hyper beam, Flamethrower, Dragon dance, Fly, Zen headbutt, Dragon claw

**Ember **~ Female ~ Ninetales ~ Lv 100 ~ Flash fire ~ Adamant ~ Fire spin, Confuse ray, Fire blast, Safeguard, Overheat, Will-o-wisp, Attract

* * *

**Name: **Tomasino Jethro Gorudo  
**Nickname: **TJ, Teej  
**Gender: **Male  
**Age: **38  
**Birthday: **July 10th (Cancer)  
**Blood type: **B  
**Height: **6' 4"  
**Relatives: **Lucy Gorudo (Wife), Wolfgang Gorudo (Son), Robert Gorudo (Son), Julia Gorudo (Daughter), DJ Gorudo (Son), Zeeva Gorudo (Daughter), Keaudre Gorudo (Cousin)  
**Occupation: **Musician, Trainer, Music tutor, Manager of Rosedale Theater, Ex Static member (Mercado, Lead guitarist and vocalist), Ex Rebellion commander, Veteran pokedex holder  
**Hair: **Black, shaggy, messy, slightly spiky, sloppy bangs  
**Eyes: **One gold, one silver, mischievous, naughty, bright, warm, friendly, can sometimes be angry and dark  
**Social Status: **Married to Lucy Gorudo. He loves her very much, and has been with her since they were teenagers.**  
**

**POKEMON:  
****Demon **~ Male ~ Houndoom ~ Lv 100 ~ Flash fire ~ Rash ~ Crunch, Fire fang, Flamethrower, Dark pulse, Howl, Fire blast

**Nessie **~ Female ~ Swampert ~ Lv 100 ~ Torrent ~ Brave ~ Earthquake, Water pulse, Muddy water, Surf, Hammer arm, Hydro cannon  
**  
Hades** ~ Male ~ Hydregion ~ Lv 100 ~ Levitate ~ Quiet ~ Draco meteor, Outrage, Hyper voice, Crunch, Dragon rush, Surf, Fly, Tri attack**  
****  
****Angel **~ Female ~ Togekiss ~ Lv 100 ~ Serene grace ~ Sassy ~ Safeguard, Aura sphere, Sky attack, Air slash, Fly, Extreme speed

**Reaper** ~ Male ~ Spiritomb ~ Lv 100 ~ Pressure ~ Naughty ~ Will-o-wisp, Dark pulse, Sucker punch, Confuse ray, Psychic

**Jello **~ Female ~ Reuniclus ~ Lv 100 ~ Overcoat ~ Bold ~ Psychic, Thunder, Flash cannon, Psyshock, Energy ball, Trick room

**Pop **~ Female ~ Jolteon ~ Lv 100 ~ Volt absorb ~ Jolly ~ Thunder, Shadow ball, Pin missile, Wild charge, Thunder fang, Hyper beam

**Jazz **~ Male ~ Chatot ~ Lv 100 ~ Tangled feet ~ Quirky ~ Sing, Chatter, Hyper voice, Roost, U-turn, Aerial ace, Echoed voice

* * *

**Name: **Remy Anima  
**Nicknames: **Remes**  
Gender: **Male  
**Age: **41  
**Birthday: **October 1st (Libra)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **6' 4"  
**Relatives: **Betty Anima (Wife), Grayson Anima (Son), Miranda Anima (Daughter), Flora Anima (Daughter), Owen Jaune (Brother In-law), Jason Jaune (Nephew), Brandon Jaune (Nephew)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Author, Ex Rebellion high commander, Veteran pokedex holder  
**Hair: **Black, slightly shaggy  
**Eyes: **Bright green, sharp, calm, serious, flash when curious  
**Social Status: **Married to Betty Anima.

**POKEMON:  
****Cinna mint **~ Female ~ Cinccino _(Shiny)_ ~ Lv 100 ~ Technician ~ Jolly ~ Bullet seed, Rock Blast, Thunderbolt, Tail Slap, Wake Up Slap, Hyper beam

******Cepter **~ Male ~ Sceptile ~ Lv 100 ~ Overgrow ~ Brave ~ Energy ball, Pound, Leaf blade, Detect, X-Scissor, Focus blast, Frenzy plant

**Jireh **~ Male ~ Slowking ~ Lv 100 ~ Own tempo ~ Naïve ~ Psychic, Water pulse, Swagger, Zen headbutt, Calm mind, Ice beam

**Hawk **~ Male ~ Staraptor ~ Lv 100 ~ Intimidate ~ Rash ~ Fly, Brave Bird, Double Edge, Close Combat, U-turn

**Rex flame **~ Male ~ Camerupt ~ Lv 100 ~ Magma armor ~ Lax ~ Flamethrower, Earthquake, Rock Slide, Rock Polish, Lava plume

**Boltron **~ Male ~ Zebstrika ~ Lv 100 ~ Motor drive ~ Bold ~ Wild Charge, Overheat, stomp, Pursuit, Giga impact

* * *

**Name:** Alexandra Stolz-Coeur  
**Nicknames:** Lexi, Alex  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 38  
**Birthday:** February 5th (Aquarius)  
**Blood type:** A  
**Height:** 5' 9"  
**Relatives: **Eli Coeur (Husband), Annabelle Stolz-Coeur (Daughter), Nellie Stolz-Coeur (Daughter)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Ex Rebellion soldier, Veteran pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Black, long, wavy, usually in low ponytail  
**Eyes:** Icy blue, large, round, friendly, warm, motherly  
**Social Status:** Married to Eli Coeur

**POKEMON:  
****Ice**~ Female ~ Weavile ~ Lv 100 ~ Pressure ~ Sassy ~ Metal claw, Blizzard, Slash, Payback, Screech, Dark pulse

**Stef **~ Female ~ Serperior ~ Lv 100 ~ Overgrow ~ Modest ~ Coil, Giga Drain, Leaf Blade, Toxic, Attract, Leaf storm, Dragon tail, Frenzy plant  
**  
Portabello **~ Male ~ Breloom ~ Lv 100 ~ Effect spore ~ Rash ~ Seed bomb, Energy ball, Toxic, Safeguard  
**  
****Maggie** ~ Female ~ Mismagius ~ Lv 100 ~ Levitate ~ Adamant ~ Screech, Psywave, Mean Look, Night Shade, Shadow ball, Thunder, Lucky chant

**Flip** ~ Male ~ Lanturn ~ Lv 100 ~ Illuminate ~ Naughty ~ Shock Wave, Hydro Pump, Signal Beam, Rain Dance, Surf

**Kris**~ Female ~ Archeops ~ Lv 100 ~ Defeatist ~ Impish ~ Ancient Power, Agility, Acrobatics, Hidden Power, Fly, Dragon claw, Stone edge

* * *

**Name:** Eli Coeur  
**Nicknames:** None  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 37  
**Birthday:** February 17th (Aquarius)  
**Blood type:** B  
**Height:** 6' 0"  
**Relatives: **Alexandra Stolz-Coeur (Wife), Annabelle Stolz-Coeur (Daughter), Nellie Stolz-Coeur (Daughter)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Historian, Rena's assistant  
**Hair:** Dark brown, short, neat  
**Eyes:** Brown, large, round, friendly, curious, can be serious at times  
**Social Status: **Married to Alexandra Stolz-Coeur

**POKEMON:**  
**Wally** ~ Male ~ Walrein ~ Lv 100 ~ Thick fat ~ Jolly ~ Ice beam, Surf, Sheer cold, Aurora beam, Encore, Water gun, Hail

**Toxy** ~ Male ~ Toxicroak ~ Lv 100 ~ Dry skin ~ Sassy ~ Sludge bomb, Venoshock, Faint attack, Poison jab, Shadow ball

**Rhy** ~ Female ~ Rhyperior ~ Lv 100 ~ Solid rock ~ Hardy ~ Hammer arm, Earthquake, Horn drill, Stone edge, Flamethrower

**Chandy** ~ Female ~ Chandelure ~ Lv 100 ~ Flame body ~ Impish ~ Overheat, Hex, Toxic, Shadow ball, Inferno

**Yany**~ Male ~ Yanmega ~ Lv 100 ~ Speed boost ~ Naughty ~ Bug buzz, Air slash, Ancient power, Sonic boom, Giga impact

**Starry** ~ ? ~ Starmie ~ Lv 100 ~ Natural cure ~ Lax ~ Hydro pump, Ice beam, Thunderbolt, Confuse ray, Waterfall

* * *

**Name: **Betty Anima  
**Nicknames: **None  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age: **39  
**Birthday: **March 20th (Pisces)  
**Blood type: **A  
**Height: **5' 11"  
**Relatives: **Remy Anima (Husband), Grayson Anima (Son) Miranda Anima (Daughter), Flora Anima (Daughter), Owen Jaune (Brother), Alice Jaune (Sister in-law), Jason Jaune (Nephew), Brandon Jaune (Nephew)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Nurse, Ex Rebellion soldier, Veteran pokedex holder  
**Hair: **Auburn, long, straight, usually in high ponytail  
**Eyes: **Gold, round, friendly, warm, mischievous  
**Social Status: **Married to Remy Anima

**POKEMON:  
****Flutter **~ Female ~ Butterfree ~ Lv 100 ~ Compound eyes ~ Jolly ~ Bug buzz, Psybeam, Toxic, Quiver dance, Energy ball

******Daisy **~ Female ~ Meganium ~ Lv 100 ~ Overgrow ~ Quirky ~ Solar beam, Magical leaf, Sweet scent, Aromatherapy, Reflect

**Spooky**~ Male ~ Cofagrigus ~ Lv 100 ~ Mummy ~ Serious ~ Shadow ball, Destiny ball, Will-o-wisp, Toxic, Protect

**Dash **~ Male ~ Furret ~ Lv 100 ~ Run away ~ Quiet ~ Quick attack, Slam, Thunderbolt, Ice beam, Dig, Rest

**Rover **~ Male ~ Stoutland ~ Lv 100 ~ Intimidate ~ Brave ~ Bite, Take down, Surf, Giga impact, Swagger, Roar  
**  
Nirvana **~ Female ~ Meinshao ~ Lv 100 ~ Regenerator ~ Adamant ~ Drain punch, Jump kick, Calm mind, Detect, Aura sphere, High jump kick

* * *

**Name:** Tyler Hai  
**Nicknames:** Ty  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 37  
**Birthday:** August 21st (Leo)  
**Blood type:** AB  
**Height:** 6' 3"  
**Relatives: **Helen Hai (Wife), Daphne Hai (Daughter), Bryce Hai (Son), Lilly Hai (Daughter), Megan Hai (Younger sister), Nick Hai (Younger brother)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Rosedale substitute gym leader, Ex Static member (Duque; drummer), Ex Rebellion commander, Veteran pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Dark brown, tousled, short  
**Eyes:** Orange, shy, warm, serious  
**Social Status:** Married to Helen Hai, he loves her very much.

**POKEMON:  
****Umi** ~ Female ~ Vaporeon ~ Lv 100 ~ Water absorb ~ Quiet ~ Hydro pump, Surf, Aurora beam, Ice beam, Protect

**Arashi** ~ Male ~ Dragonite ~ Lv 100 ~ Inner focus ~ Jolly ~ Dragon pulse, Thunderbolt, Safeguard, Fly, Wing attack, Hyper beam, Draco meteor

**Kaminari** ~ Male ~ Manectric ~ Lv 100 ~ Static ~ Serious ~ Wild charge, Thunder, Fire fang, Swagger, Flamethrower

**Yoroi **~ Male ~ Donphan ~ Lv 100 ~ Sturdy ~ Naughty ~ Rollout, Earthquake, Giga impact, Stone edge, Poison jab

**Kazan** ~ Male ~ Volcarona ~ Lv 100 ~ Flame body ~ Timid ~ Quiver dance, Heat wave, Hyper beam, Bug buzz, Hurricane, Overheat

**Sentoki **~ Male ~ Lucario ~ Lv 100 ~ Steadfast ~ Brave ~ Aura sphere, Close combat, Dragon pulse, Metal claw, Extreme speed, Psychic

**Druddigon **~ Male ~ Druddigon (_Shiny) _~ Lv 100 ~ Rough skin ~ Rash ~ Draco meteor, Fly, Flamethrower, Dragon claw, Outrage, Night slash

* * *

**Name:** Helen Hai  
**Nicknames:** None  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 37  
**Birthday:** September 6th (Virgo)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 5' 9"  
**Relatives: **Tyler Hai (Husband), Daphne Hai (Daughter), Bryce Hai (Son), Lilly Hai (Daughter), Megan Hai (Sister-in-law), Nick Hai (Brother-in-law), Jackson Amare (Cousin)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Historian  
**Hair: **Golden blond, long, straight  
**Eyes:** Bright red, warm, friendly, motherly  
**Social Status:** Married to Tyler Hai, she loves him very much.

**POKEMON:  
**_UNKNOWN_

* * *

**Name:** Alyssa Rubino  
**Nicknames: **Lyssa  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 38  
**Birthday: **April 24th (Taurus)  
**Blood** **type: **A  
**Height: **5' 10"  
**Relatives:** Benjamin Rubino (Husband), Johnny Rubino (Son), Cecelia Rubino (Daughter), Pheobe Rubino (Daughter), Felicity Rubino (Daughter), Jacques Gioiello (Older brother), Phaedra Gioiello (Sister-in-law), Quinton Gioiello (Nephew), Sophie Rubino (Sister in law; deceased)  
**Occupation**: Trainer, Artist, Co owner of Luna (Rubino's restaurant), Waitress, Ex Rebellion commander, Veteran Pokedex holder**  
Ha****ir:** Light brown, shoulder length, straight, usually down  
**Eyes: **Bright blue, round, friendly, warm, wears glasses  
**Social Status: **Married to Benjamin Rubino.  
**  
POKEMON:  
Luna **~ Female ~ Leafeon ~ Lv 100 ~ Leaf guard ~ Calm ~ X- Sissor, Energy ball, Solar beam, Giga drain, Sunny day, Grasswhistle, Swords dance

******Tori **~ Female ~ Piplup ~ 100 ~ Torrent ~ Adamant ~ Whirlpool, Peck, Bubblebeam, Brine, Water pulse** _  
_  
Mira **~ Female ~ Milotic ~ Lv 100 ~ Marvel scale ~ Gentle ~ Surf, Hydro pump, Safe guard, Aqua ring, Dragon tail

**Grim **~ Male ~ Gengar ~ Lv 100 ~ Levitate ~ Naughty ~ Shadow ball, Shadow claw, Thunderbolt, Hex, Hypnosis, Nightmare

**Fang **~ Male ~ Arbok ~ Lv 100 ~ Shed skin ~ Impish ~ Gastro acid, Ice fang, Glare, Crunch, Sludge wave, Sludge bomb

**Song **~ Female ~ Wigglytuff ~ Lv 100 ~ Cute charm ~ Timid ~ Sing, Attract, Dream eater, Protect, Facade, Brick break, Thunder wave

* * *

**Name:** Benjamin Rubino  
**Nicknames:** Ben, Benny  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 38  
**Birthday: **July 22nd (Cancer)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **6' 00"  
**Relatives: **Alyssa Rubino (Wife), Johnny Rubino (Son), Cecelia Rubino (Daughter), Pheobe Rubino (Daughter), Felicity Rubino (Daughter), Sophie Rubino (Twin sister; deceased), Jacques Gioilleo (Brother-in-law), Phaedra Gioilleo (Sister-in-law)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Chef, Co-owner of Luna (Rubino's resturant), Ex Rebellion general, Veteran pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Black, slightly shaggy  
**Eyes:** Silver, large, sharp, friendly, shy, warm, intense  
**Social Status: **Married to Alyssa Rubino.  
**  
****Team:  
****Claw**~ Male ~ Zangoose ~ Lv 100 ~ Immunity ~ Brave ~ Slash, Crush claw, Leer, Brick break, X-sissor

**Forest **~ Male ~ Venusaur ~ Lv 100 ~ Overgrow ~ Docile ~ Razor leaf, Solar beam, Sludge bomb, Petal dance, Cut  
**  
Freezer **~ Male ~ Glalie ~ Lv 100 ~ Ice body ~ Serious ~ Blizzard, Sheer cold, Scary face, Hail, Crunch, Hyper beam  
**  
****Excalibur **~ Male ~ Gallade ~ Lv 100 ~ Steadfast ~ Quiet ~ Psychic, Pysco cut, Leaf blade, Swords dance, Closa combat, Night slash

**Sky **~ Female ~ Altaria ~ Lv 100 ~ Natural cure ~ Gentle ~ Mist, Dragon breath, Perish song, Hyper beam, Hidden power

**Techno **~ ? ~ Porygon-Z ~ Lv 100 ~ Download ~ Quirky ~ Zap cannon, Tri attack, Ice beam, Hyper beam, Psychic

* * *

**Name:** Rashel Fuoco  
**Nicknames:** None  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 38  
**Birthday: **November 6th (Scorpio)  
**Blood type: **B  
**Height: **5' 11"  
**Relatives: **Oliver Fuoco (Husband), Arianna Fuoco (Daughter), Olivia Fuoco (Daughter), Lucas Fuoco (Son), Leon Graye (Younger brother), Harp Graye (Younger sister), Brianna Graye (Younger sister), Lily Graye (Younger sister), Marissa Graye (Younger sister), Jade Graye (Younger sister), Mitzi Graye (Younger sister)  
**Occupation: **Weapon expert, Rosedale labratory researcher, Ex Rebellion commander  
**Hair:** Brown, wavy, highlights, held back with headband  
**Eyes:** Brown, large, miscevious, cunning  
**Social Status: **Married to Oliver Fuoco

**Team:  
_NO POKEMON_**

* * *

**Name:** Oliver Fuoco  
**Nicknames:** Ollie  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age: **37  
**Birthday:** November 18th (Scorpio)  
**Blood type:** B  
**Height:** 6' 00"  
**Relatives: **Rashel Fuoco (Wife), Arianna Fuoco (Daughter), Olivia Fuoco (Daughter), Lucas Fuoco (Son), Leon Graye (Brother-in-law), Harp Graye (Sister-in-law), Brianna Graye (Sister-in-law), Lily Graye (Sister-in-law), Marissa Graye (Sister-in-law), Jade Graye (Sister-in-law), Mitzi Graye (Sister-in-law)  
**Hair: **Red. shaggy, wild  
**Eyes: **Pale green, oval shaped, warm  
**Social Status: **Married to Rashel Fuoco. He loves her very much.  
**  
Team:  
Jupiter **~ Male ~ Tyranitar ~ Lv 100 ~ Sand stream ~ Serious ~ Earthquake, Shadow claw, Dragon claw, Stone edge, Rock slide, Hyper beam

**Saturn **~ Male ~ Skarmory ~ Lv 100 ~ Sturdy ~ Quirky ~ Steel wing, Night slash, Fly, Drill peck, Flash cannon

**Mars **~ Male ~ Scolipede ~ Lv 100 ~ Poison point ~ Naughty ~ Steam roller, Toxic, Double edge, Venoshock, Giga impact

**Venus **~ Female ~ Gardevoir ~ Lv 100 ~ Trace ~ Sassy ~ Phychic, Shadowball, Thunderbolt, Heal pulse, Energy ball

**Pluto**~ Female ~ Aggron ~ Lv 100 ~ Rock head ~ Rash ~ Iron tail, Flash cannon, Hyper beam, Metal sound, Thunderbolt

**Mercury**~ Male ~ Magcargo ~ Lv 100 ~ Flame body ~ Docile ~ Flamethrower, Fire blast, Shell smash, Recover, Earth power

**Classic **~ Male ~ Kricketune ~ Lv 100 ~ Swarm ~ Lax ~ Perish song, Sing, Night slash, Bug buzz, Slash, Swords dance

**Country ~ **Female ~ Miltank ~ Lv 100 ~ Thick fat ~ Adamant ~ Milk drink, Heal bell, Gyro ball, Rollout, Body slam, Zen headbutt

* * *

**Name: **Ethan Klein  
**Nicknames: **Lust, Ethan Sr.  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 35  
**Birthday: **August 10th (Leo)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **6' 2"  
**Relatives: **Kotone Klein (Wife), Naomi Klein (Daughter), Ringo Klein (Son), Rikki Klein (Daughter), Ravi Klein (Son), Riley Katsu (Older Step-sister), Ryou Katsu (Brother-in-law), Takeshi Katsu (Brother-in-law), Tanya Katsu (Sister-in-law), Willow Katsu (Niece), Kero Katsu (Nephew), Ivan Katsu (Nephew), Kairi Katsu (Nephew), Hope Katsu (Neice), Victor Katsu (Nephew)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Pokemon Ranger, Ex Rebellion Soldier, Vetran pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Platnium blond, messy, slightly spiky  
**Eyes:** Gold, round, warm, friendly, mischievous, scar running through left eye, left cloudy due to blindness  
**Social Status: **Married to Kotone Katsu.

**POKEMON:**  
**Wrath**~ Male ~ Rampardos ~ Lv 100 ~ Mold breaker ~ Rash ~ Head smash, Ancientpower, Giga impact, Dragon tail, Flamethrower

**Greed **~ Male ~ Persian ~ Lv 100 ~ Limber ~ Sassy ~ Night slash, Power gem, Slash, Captivate, Thunderbolt, Shadow ball

**Envy **~ Female ~ Milotic ~ Lv 100 ~ Marvel scale ~ Lonely ~ Surf, Ice beam, Hydro pump, Aqua ring, Dragon pulse, Twister, Safeguard

**Sloth **~ Female ~ Liepard ~ Lv 100 ~ Unburden ~ Relaxed ~ Night slash, Fake out, Ariel ace, Shadow claw

**Pride **~ Male ~ Rapidash ~ Lv 100 ~ Flash fire ~ Adamant ~ Megahorn, Fire blast, Flare blitz, Bounce, Overheat, Wild charge

**Gluttony **~ Male ~ Snorlax ~ Lv 100 ~ Thick fat ~ Lax ~ Giga impact, Yawn, Rollout, Brick break, Earthquake, Blizzard, Rest

* * *

**Name:** Kotone Klein  
**Nicknames:** Koto  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age:** 36  
**Birthday:** September 24th (Libra)  
**Blood type:** B  
**Height:** 5' 10"  
**Relatives: **Ethan Klein (Husband), Naomi Klein (Daughter), Ringo Klein (Son), Rikki Klein (Daughter), Ravi Klein (Son), Ryou Katsu (Older brother), Takeshi Katsu (Older brother), Riley Katsu (Sister-in-law), Willow Katsu (Niece), Kero Katsu (Nephew), Ivan Katsu (Nephew), Kiari Katsu (Nephew), Tanya Katsu (Sister-in-law), Hope Katsu (Neice), Victor Katsu (Nephew)  
**Occupation:** Trainer, Teacher, Ex Rebellion soldier, Veteran pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Black, boy short, long bangs that sweep to one side covering left eye, kind of spiky  
**Eyes:** Peach, sharp, mischievous, friendly, sly  
**Social Status: **Married to Ethan Klein.  
******  
POKEMON:  
Alesana**~ Male ~ Absol ~ Lv 100 ~ Super luck ~ Naughty ~ Shadow ball, Flamethrower, Swords dance, Razor wind, Payback Night slash, Perish song

**Evanescence 'Eva' **~ Female ~ Ninetales ~ Lv 100 ~ Flash fire ~ Calm ~ Flamethrower, Safeguard, Extrasensory, Confuse ray, Will-o-wisp

**Chaotica **~ Female ~ Girafarig ~ Lv 100 ~ Inner focus ~ Sassy ~ Zen headbutt, Foresight, Crunch, Shadow ball, Facade, Psychic

**Skillet **~ Male ~ Skarmory ~ Lv 100 ~ Sturdy ~ Quirky ~ Fly, Steel wing, Night slash, Flash cannon, Drill peck

**Chevelle **~ Male ~ Heatmor ~ Lv 100 ~ Gluttony ~ Jolly ~ Flamethrower, Flame burst, Inferno, Slash, Shadow claw

**Paramore **~ Female ~ Meinshao ~ Lv 100 ~ Regenorator ~ Serious ~ Aura sphere, High jump kick, Attract, Stone edge, Fake out, Bounce

* * *

**Name:** Riley Klein  
**Nicknames: **Riles  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 41  
**Birthday:** December 27th (Capricorn)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height: **6' 2"  
******Relatives:** Ryou Katsu (Husband) Willow Katsu (Daughter), Kero Katsu (Son), Kairi Katsu (Son), Ivan Katsu (Son), Ethan Klien (Step-brother), Kotone Klein (Sister-in-law), Takeshi Katsu (Brother in-law), Tanya Katsu (Sister in-law), Naomi Klein (Niece), Ringo Klein (Nephew), Rikki Klein (Niece), Ravi Klein (Nephew), Hope Katsu (Neice), Victor Katsu (Nephew)  
******Occupation:** Trainer, Ex-Rebellion commander, Veteran pokedex holder **  
Hair:** Platinum blond, very long, straight  
**Eyes: **Violet, sharp, warm, calm, serious  
**Social Status: **Married to Ryou Katsu.  
**  
POKEMON:  
****Knochen **~ Male ~ Marowak ~ Lv 100 ~ Rock head ~ Quiet ~ Skull bash, Aerial ace, Dig, Bone rush, Ice beam

**Molyina **~ Male ~ Electivire ~ Lv 100 ~ Motor drive ~ Brave ~ Thunder, Thunder punch, Giga impact, Protect, Focus blast

**Moriko **~ Female ~ Typhlosion ~ Lv 100 ~ Blaze ~ Timid ~Blast burn, Flame Wheel, Overheat, Crush Claw, Facade, Fire blast, Rock climb  
**  
Spettro **~ Male ~ Mightyena ~ Lv 100 ~ Quick feet ~ Lonely ~ Swagger, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Sucker Punch, Hyper beam, Dark pulse

**Wildvuur **~ Female ~ Arcanine ~ Lv 100 ~ Flash fire ~ Jolly ~ Morning Sun, Extreme speed, Flamethrower, Fire Fang,

**Katzli **~ Female ~ Skitty ~ Lv 100 ~ Cute charm ~ Naughty ~ Attract, Assist, Wake-up Slap, Blizzard

* * *

**Name:** Theresa Bosu  
**Nicknames: **Tess, Tessa, Tessie, Champ  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 38  
**Birthday: **September 1st (Virgo)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **5' 6"  
**Relatives: **Basil Bosu (Husband), Chloe Bosu (Daughter), Jane Bosu (Daughter), Kelly Bosu (Daughter), Peaches Bosu (Sister-in-law), Dylan Vert (Brother-in-law), Scott Vert (Nephew), Tiffany Vert (Niece), Violet Vert (Niece), Samual Vert (Nephew), Rosmary Hora (Sister-in-law), Madison Hora (Niece), Vendetta Hora (Niece)  
**Occupation:** Trainer, Champion, Ex Rebellion commander**  
****Hair:** Light brown, goes down to small of back, spiky, usually ties back  
**Eyes: **Grey, oval shaped, mischievous, curious, usually agitated  
**Social Status: **Married to Basil Bosu  
**  
POKEMON:**  
**Rio** ~ Male ~ Lucario ~ Lv 100 ~ Steadfast ~ Serious ~ Brick break, Close combat, Aura sphere, Dragon pulse, Psychic, Stone edge

******Charizard **~ Male ~ Charizard ~ Lv 100 ~ Quiet ~ Fire fang, Slash, Dragon claw, Scary face, Fire blast, Fly, Flare blitz, Dragon tail

**King**~ Male ~ Kingdra ~ Lv 100 ~ Swift swim ~ Naive ~ Hydro pump, Dragon dance, Dragon pulse, Draco meteor, Blizzard

**Twilight **~ Female ~ Zoroark ~ Lv 100 ~ Jolly ~ Night slash, Shadow ball, Flamethrower, Night daze, Focus blast

**Addii **~ Female ~ Plusle ~ Lv 100 ~ Naughty ~ Spark, Helping hand, Charge beam, Encore, Wild charge, Thunder

**Taytay **~ Male ~ Minun ~ Lv 100 ~ Naive ~ Spark, Helping hand, Charge beam, Encore, Volt switch, Thunder

* * *

**Name:** Ryou Katsu  
**Nicknames:** Ry  
**Gender**: Male  
**Age:** 41  
**Birthday:** October 21st (Libra)  
**Blood type:** B  
**Height:** 6' 4"  
**Relatives:** Riley Katsu (Wife), Willow Katsu (Daughter), Kero Katsu (Son), Kairi Katsu(Son), Ivan Katsu (Son), Takeshi Katsu (Brother), Kotone Klein (Sister), Ethan Klein (Brother in-law), Tanya Katsu (Sister in-law), Naomi Klein (Niece), Ringo Klein (Nephew), Rikki Klein (Niece), Ravi Klein (Nephew), Hope Katsu (Neice), Victor Katsu (Nephew)  
**Occupation:** Trainer, Member of Elite four, Ex Static member (Quezon, bass guitar), Ex Rebellion commander, Veteran pokedex holder  
**Hair:** Snow white, spiky, wild  
**Eyes:** Icy blue, sharp, serious, slightly cold  
**Social Status:** Married to Riley Katsu.

**POKEMON:  
****Shadow** ~ Male ~ Umbreon _(Shiny)_ ~ Lv 100 ~ Synchronize ~ Naive ~ Dark pulse, Shadow ball, Last Resort, Hyper beam, Psychic, Moonlight

******Twiggy** ~ Male ~ Torterra ~ Lv 100 ~ Overgrow ~ Relaxed ~ Energy Ball, Leaf Storm, Giga Drain, Grass Knot, Earthquake, Frenzy plant

**Spell**~ Female ~ Alakazam ~ Lv 100 ~ Inner focus ~ Jolly ~ Psychic, Shadow ball, Focus blast, Charge beam, Psyshock

**Blizzard** ~ Male ~ Lapras ~ Lv 100 ~ Water absorb ~ Modest ~ Ice Beam, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold, Blizzard, Surf, Perish Song

**Slicer** ~ Male ~ Scizor ~ Lv 100 ~ Technician ~ Lonley ~ Night Slash, X Scissor, Razor Wind, Iron Head, Air Slash

**Ryuu **~ Female ~ Hydregion ~ Lv 100 ~ Levitate ~ Rash ~ Outrage, Dragon Rush, Tri attack, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Tail, Fly

* * *

**Name: **Chantelle Skuxmire  
**Nicknames: **Chany, Chan  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age: **17  
**Birthday: **April 8th (Aries)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **5' 4"  
**Relatives: **Unknown  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Member of Elite four  
**Hair: **Honey blond, long, straight but curly at the ends, styled variously  
**Eyes: **Sky blue, round, mischievous, friendly  
**Social Status: **Single, but she seems to be developing feelings for Darius Sirius

**POKEMON:  
Swanna **~ Female ~ Swanna ~ Lv 100 ~ Big pecks ~ Sassy ~ Fly, Surf, Aqua ring, Hurricane, Water pulse, Brave bird, Ice beam

**Pidgeot **~ Female ~ Pidgeot ~ Lv 95 ~ Keen eye ~ Bashful ~ Ariel ace, Hurricane, Air slash, Agility, Quick attack

**Noctowl **~ Male ~ Noctowl ~ Lv 97 ~ Insomnia ~ Hasty ~ Psychic, Zen headbutt, Shadow ball, Reflect, Sky attack

**Beautifly **~ Female ~ Beautifly ~ Lv 94 ~ Swarm ~ Jolly ~ Silver wind, Energy ball, Solar beam, Quiver dance, Attract  
**  
Togekiss **~ Female ~ Togekiss ~ Lv 96 ~ Hustle ~ Calm ~ Aura sphere, Air slash, Safe guard, Thunder wave, Hyper beam

**Druddigon **~ Male ~ Druddigon ~ Lv 97 ~ Rough skin ~ Lax ~ Draco meteor, Slash, Superpower, Outrage, Dragon claw, Rock climb

* * *

**Name: **Darius Sirius  
**Nicknames: **None  
**Gender: **Male  
**Age: **15  
**Birthday: **December 4th (Sagittarius)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **5' 7"  
**Relatives: **Unknown  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Member of Elite four  
**Hair: **Black, shoulder length, usually in ponytail  
**Eyes: **Silver, cold, emotionless  
**Social Status: **Single, he doesn't show much emotion so his feelings are unknown

**POKEMON:  
Exitus **~ Male ~ Absol _(Shiny) _~ Lv 100 ~ Pressure ~ Serious ~ Night slash, Perish song, Slash, Razor wind, Detect

**Dante** ~ Male ~ Umbreon ~ Lv 93 ~ Synchronize ~ Quirky ~ Dark pulse, Moonlight, Last resort, Shadow ball, Psychic  
**  
Zarya **~ Female ~ Vaporeon ~ Lv 95 ~ Water absorb ~ Jolly ~ Hydro pump, Hydro pump, Blizzard, Brine, Aqua ring

**Fenix **~ Male ~ Flareon ~ Lv 95 ~ Flash fire ~ Naughty ~ Fire blast, Overheat, Solar beam, Sunny day, Flame charge

**Sibir **~ Male ~ Glaceon ~ Lv 96 ~ Snow cloak ~ Timid ~ Ice beam, Blizzard, Frost breath, Ice shard, Shadow ball, Hail, Protect  
**  
Malin **~ Male ~ Zoroark ~ Lv 95 ~ Illusion ~ Brave ~ Night slash, Punishment, Shadow ball, Foul play, Night daze, Flamethrower

* * *

**Name:** Mia Vegas  
**Nicknames: **Mimi  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age: **25  
**Birthday: **June 11th (Gemini)**  
Blood type: **O  
**Height: **5' 8"  
**Relatives: **Rex Vegas (Younger brother)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, Member of Elite four, Farmer  
**Hair: **Red, boy short, spiky**  
Eyes: **Red, round, sly, friendly  
**Social Status: **Her current relationship status is unknown

**POKEMON:  
Medicham **~ Female ~ Medicham ~Lv 100 ~ Pure power ~ Rash ~ Psychic, Ice punch, Fire punch, Thunder punch, High jump kick

**Poliwrath **~ Male ~ Poliwrath ~ Lv 94 ~ Damp ~ Bold ~ Dynamic punch, Hypnosis, Rain dance, Hydro pump, Belly drum

**Conkeldurr ~ **Female ~ Conkeldurr ~ Lv 96 ~ Guts ~ Adamant ~ Superpower, Hammer arm, Focus punch, Rock slide, Stone edge  
**  
Hitmontop **~ Male ~ Hitmontop ~ Lv 96 ~ Intimidate ~ Sassy ~ Endeavor, Close combat, Detect, Rapid spin, Gyro ball  
**  
Breloom **~ Female ~ Breloom ~ Lv 94 ~ Effect spore ~ Naughty ~ Focus punch, Spore, Mach punch, Seed bomb, Leech seed  
**  
Machamp **~ Male ~ Machamp ~ Lv 97 ~ Guts ~ Modest ~ Cross chop, Submission, Flamethrower, Stone edge, Retaliate

* * *

**Name:** Trevor Mousiki  
**Nicknames:** Trev  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 47  
**Birthday:** January 14th (Capricorn)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 6' 2"  
**Relatives: **Polly Mousiki (Wife), Lewis Mousiki (Son)  
**Occupation: **Musician, owner of Mousiki music  
**Hair:** Dark brown, in dreadlocks, long  
**Eyes:** Dark green, calm, warm  
**Social Status:** Married to Polly Mousiki.

**POKEMON:  
**_**NO POKEMON**_

* * *

**Name:** Cameron Blevins  
**Nicknames:** Cam  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 30  
**Birthday:** March 19th (Pisces)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 6' 0"  
**Relatives: **Unknown  
**Occupation: **Boxing coach, Ex-Boxing champion, owner or The Underdog Pit  
**Hair:** Dark brown, messy, untamed, sloppy bangs, slightly spiky  
**Eyes:** Dark blue, round, intense, critical  
**Social Status:** Unknown

**POKEMON:  
Hitmonchan** ~ Male ~ Hitmonchan ~ Lv 76 ~ Keen eye ~ Serious ~ Thunder punch, Ice punch, Fire punch, Sky uppercut, Close combat**  
**

* * *

**Name:** Lewis Mousiki  
**Nicknames:** Louie  
**Gender:** Male  
**Age:** 24  
**Birthday:** January 20th (Capricorn)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 5' 11"  
**Relatives:** Trevor Mousiki (Father), Polly Mousiki (Mother)  
**Occupation: **Musician, Imployee at Mousiki music  
**Hair:** Dark brown, short, spiky  
**Eyes:** Dark green, calm, warm  
**Social Status:** Unknown

**POKEMON:  
****Wigglytuff **~ Female ~ Wigglytuff ~ Lv 62 ~ Cute charm ~ Calm ~ Sing, Defence curl, Doubleslap, Toxic, Reflect

* * *

**Name:** Rena Rosedale  
**Nicknames: **Rosie  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age: **Physically 14, mentally 187  
**Birthday: **February 29th (Pisces)  
**Blood type: **AB-  
**Height: **5' 3"  
**Relatives: **James Castle (Lover; deceased), Unnamed child (deceased)  
**Occupation: **Rosedale goddess of goodness, ex Rosedale shrine maiden  
**Hair: **Light purple, straight, always in neat bun with flower, floppy bangs  
**Eyes: **Peach, large, sharp, friendly, calm, curious  
**Social Status: **Single, but she is still very much in love with James Castle

**POKEMON:  
Reshiram **~ Female ~ Reshiram ~ Lv 100 ~ Turboblaze ~ Serious ~ Fusion flare, Dragon pulse, Draco meteor, Blue flare, Fire blast

* * *

**Name:** James Castle  
**Nicknames: **God boy**  
Gender: **Male  
**Age: **Physically 15, mentally 188  
**Birthday: **October 31st (Scorpio)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **6' 3"  
**Relatives: **Rena Rosedale (Lover; deceased), Unnamed child (Deceased)  
**Occupation: **Rosedale god of horror, Ex heir to Castle family fortune  
**Hair: **Black, wild, sloppy, slightly spiky  
**Eyes: **One red, one dark blue, sharp, cunning, mischievous  
**Social Status: **Single. He is still very much in love with Rena Rosedale though

**POKEMON:  
****Zekrom **~ Male ~ Zekrom ~ Lv 100 ~ Teravolt ~ Quirky ~ Fusion bolt, Dragon claw, Fly, Thunder, Bolt strike, Outrage

* * *

**Name:** Rex Vegas  
**Nicknames: **Rexy  
**Gender: **Male  
**Age: **17  
**Birthday: **December 28th (Capricorn)  
**Blood type: **B  
**Height: **5' 10"  
**Relatives: **Mia Vegas (Older sister)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, student  
**Hair: **Dark red, short, shaggy  
**Eyes: **Red, sharp, critical  
**Social Status: **Single. His current feelings are unknown

**POKEMON:  
Simisear **~ Male ~ Simisear ~ Lv 70 ~ Gluttony ~ Sassy ~ Fire blast, Acrobatics, Yawn, Flame burst, Crunch

**Charizard **~ Male ~ Charizard ~ Lv 65 ~ Blaze ~ Serious ~ Flamethrower, Flare blitz, Fly, Fire blast, Scary face, Dragon pulse, Slash

**Typhlosion **~ Male ~ Typhlosion ~ Lv 66 ~ Blaze ~ Jolly ~ Rollout, Eruption, Fire blast, Double edgeSwift, Lava plume  
**  
Blaziken **~ Male ~ Blaziken ~ Lv 64 ~ Blaze ~ Docile ~ Blaze kick, Brave bird, Slash, Peck, Quick attack, Sky uppercut, Flare blitz

**Infernape **~ Male ~ Infernape ~ Lv 65 ~ Blaze ~ Rash ~ Close combat, Calm mind, Flame wheel, Overheat, Fire spin, Acrobatics

**Emboar **~ Male ~ Emboar ~ Lv 66 ~ Blaze ~ Quirky ~ Flame charge, Head smash, Flare blitz, Assurance, Heat crash

* * *

**Name:** Aqua Marino  
**Nicknames: **None  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age: **15  
**Birthday: **February 4th (Aquarius)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **5' 4"  
**Relatives: **Unknown  
**Occupation: **Trainer, student  
**Hair: **Light blue, long, straight  
**Eyes:** Bluish-green, round, happy, friendly  
**Social Status: **In a relationship with Forest Hunter

**POKEMON:  
Simipour **~ Female ~ Simipour ~ Lv 70 ~ Gluttony ~ Jolly ~ Brine, Scald, Acrobatics, Blizzard, Waterfall, Dive, Shadow claw

**Blastoise **~ Male ~ Blastoise ~ Lv 66 ~ Torrent ~ Hardy ~ Hydro pump, Flash cannon, Protect, Skull bash, Rapid spin

**Feraligatr **~ Male ~ Feraligatr ~ Lv 67 ~ Torrent ~ Naughty ~ Hydro pump, Ice fang, Superpower, Aqua tail, Dragon tail, Slash

**Swampert **~ Male ~ Swampert ~ Lv 65 ~ Torrent ~ Adamant ~ Hammer arm, Earthquake, Muddy water, Ice beam, Surf

**Empoleon **~ Male ~ Empoleon ~ Lv 66 ~ Torrent ~ Sassy ~ Hydro pump, Drill peck, Aqua jet, Mist, Waterfall, Whirlpool

**Samurott **~ Male ~ Samurott ~ Lv 67 ~ Torrent ~ Serious ~ Hydro pump, Mega horn, Swords dance, Aqua tail, Retaliate, Ice beam

* * *

**Name:** Forest Hunter  
**Nicknames: **None  
**Gender: **Male  
**Age: **16  
**Birthday: **November 22nd (Sagittarius)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **5' 9"  
**Relatives: **Andrew Hunter (Adoptive father), Kale Hunter (Adoptive father)  
**Occupation: **Trainer, student  
**Hair: **Dark green, wild, curly  
**Eyes:** Pale green, oval shaped, fwarm  
**Social Status: **In a relationship with Aqua Marino

**POKEMON:  
Simisage **~ Male ~ Simisage ~ Lv 70 ~ Gluttony ~ Hardy ~ Seed bomb, Grass knot, Crunch, Natural gift, Acrobatics

**Venusaur **~ Male ~ Venusaur ~ Lv 67 ~ Overgrow ~ Docile ~ Solar beam, Sunny day, Double-edge, Sludge bomb, Synthesis

**Meganium **~ Male ~ Meganium ~ Lv 66 ~ Overgrow ~ Bold ~ Solar beam, Light screen, Aromatherapy, Sweet scent, Body slam, Energy ball

**Sceptile **~ Male ~ Sceptile ~ Lv 67 ~ Overgrow ~ Brave ~ Leaf storm, Detect, Leaf blade, X-scissor, Quick attack, Slam, Focus blast

**Torterra **~ Male ~ Torterra ~ Lv 65 ~ Overgrow ~ Naughty ~ Leaf storm, Earthquake, Crunch, Giga drain, Curse, Rock polish

**Serperior **~ Male ~ Serperior ~ Lv 65 ~ Overgrow ~ Adamant ~ Leaf storm, Dragon tail, Leaf blade, Coil, Wring out, Gastro acid

* * *

**Name:** Madison Hora  
**Nicknames: **Maddie  
**Gender: **Female  
**Age: **16  
**Birthday: **May 18th (Taurus)  
**Blood type: **O  
**Height: **5' 3"  
**Relatives: **Rosemary Hora (Mother), Unnamed father, Vendetta Hora (Younger sister), Peaches Vert (Aunt), Basil Bosu (Uncle), Theresa Bosu (Aunt), Dylan Vert (Uncle), Chloe Bosu (Cousin), Jane Bosu (Cousin), Kelly Bosu (Cousin), Scott Vert (Cousin), Tiffany Vert (Cousin), Violet Vert (Cousin), Samuel Vert (Cousin), Silvius Bosu (Paternal grandfather; deceased), Xyila Bosu (Paternal grandmother; deceased) **  
Occupation: **Trainer, student  
**Hair: **Dark purple, long, wavy  
**Eyes: **Silver, round, friendly warm, bright  
**Social Status: **Single. She seems to have a crush on Robbie Gorudo

**POKEMON:  
Pikachu **~ Female ~ Pikachu ~ Lv 71 ~ Static ~ Jolly ~ Thunderbolt, Attract, Electro ball, Light screen, Agility, Double team

**Plusle **~ Female ~ Plusle ~ Lv 66 ~ Plus ~ Adamant ~ Helping hand, Charge beam, Spark, Thunder, Last resort, Swift, Volt switch

**Minun **~ Female ~ Minun ~ Lv 65 ~ Minus ~ Rash ~ Helping hand, Charge beam, Spark, Thunder, Last resort, Swift, Electro ball

**Pachirisu **~ Female ~ Pachirisu ~ Lv 66 ~ Run away ~ Naughty ~ Hyper fang, Sweet kiss, Electro ball, Discharge, Super fang

**Emolga **~ Female ~ Emolga ~ Lv 67 ~ Static ~ Sassy ~ Discharge, Acrobatics, Encore, Light screen, Double team, Shock wave

**Rotom **~ ? ~ Rotom ~ Lv 69 ~ Levitate ~ Quiet ~ Hex, Confuse ray, Charge, Discharge, Thunder wave, Will-o-wisp

* * *

**Name:** Rosemary Hora  
**Nicknames**: The rose, Rose, Rosie  
**Gender:** Female  
**Age:** 42  
**Birthday**: April 3rd (Aries)  
**Blood type:** O  
**Height:** 6' 2"  
**Relatives:** Unnamed husband, Madison Hora (Daughter), Vendetta Hora (Daughter), Peaches Vert (Younger sister), Basil Bosu (Younger brother), Theresa Bosu (Sister in-law), Dylan Vert (Brother in-law), Chloe Bosu (Niece), Jane Bosu (Niece), Kelly Bosu (Niece), Scott Vert (Nephew), Tiffany Vert (Niece). Violet Vert (Niece), Samuel Vert (Nephew), Silvius Bosu (Father; deceased), Xyila Bosu (Mother; deceased)  
**Occupation:** Trainer, Principal of Hora Academy, Ex Boss general  
**Hair:** Dark purple, long, straight  
**Eyes:** Ruby red, sharp, serious, sly, cunning  
**Social Status:** Married to unnamed husband

**POKEMON:  
Rosa **~ Female ~ Cinccino ~ Lv 100 ~ Technician ~ Hardy ~ Bullet seed, Rock Blast, Thunderbolt, Tail Slap, Wake Up Slap, Hyper beam

**Bara **~ Female ~ Serperior ~ Lv 100 ~ Overgrow ~ Sassy ~ Leaf storm, Leaf blade, Solar beam, Coil, Dragon tail

**Tela **~ Female ~ Mamoswine ~ Lv 100 ~ Snow cloak ~ Lax ~ Earthquake, Blizzard, Take down, Ice fang, Stone edge

**Meigui **~ Female ~ Octillery ~ Lv 100 ~ Sniper ~ Lonely ~ Hyper beam, Signal beam, Ice beam, Octazooka, Gunk shot

**Rozo **~ Female ~ Musharna ~ Lv 100 ~ Synchronize ~ Docile ~ Dream eater, Hypnosis, Energy ball, Calm mind, Moonlight, Nightmare

**Gulaba **~ Female ~ Primeape ~ Lv 100 ~ Anger point ~ Rash ~ Close combat, Rage, Cross chop, Punishment, Final gambit, Overheat

* * *

**Fiery's Notes:**

Changed parents pokemon.

**-Fiery**


	6. Chapter 5: Panic Room

**The Horrors of Delight**  
_**~The Heaven Arc~  
**_**~Chapter 5: Panic Room~**

_Tuesday February 13__th__ 2034  
4:13AM_

_(Robbie's POV)  
_This… other me, stared back at me. When I say he looked like me, I mean he _looked like me_. The black hair, the fangs, the height, the smirk. The only thing different were the eyes, they were still the golden colour but… something about them was… different from mine. They were more serious and kind of scary.

"I said hello Robbie." He repeated, the smile dropping off his face.

"Hey…" I whimpered, pressing my back to the cold wall. "Who are you…? Are you like my long lost triplet brother of something?"

He shook his head, "I'm your friend…"

I narrowed my eyes," My friend…? What does that mean…?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "Maybe this will make more sense… I don't really look like this… I just took on the form of you to make you more comfortable… Got it?"

"Kinda… so… you shape shift? Are you like a Zorua, or a Ditto or something?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No… I'm not a pokemon… stupid _boy._"

I scowled, "Whoa, harsh! Who are you then?"

He stood up. I looked up at him, my expression wary. He raised an eyebrow and smirked, "Who are _you_…?"

"Robert…" I said, decided that my real first name was better in this situation than my nickname.

"Well so am I." He said, "I'm Robert…"

I screwed up my face in confusion, "But I thought you said-"

"I know what I said," He growled, cutting me off, "But this isn't about who we are, this is about you. For now, just think of me as your imaginary friend…"

"I'm not six!" I snapped, "I don't have an imaginary friend."

He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers; suddenly the shackles on my wrists released me, as if by magic. As I was in pain I collapsed onto the floor and groaned as I picked myself up, the ground was hard and freezing cold, actually, now that I think about it, the entire room was cold, _really, really cold_. I shook my frosty feeling away and asked "How the hell did you-"

"Not important…" He grumbled, "Now I have a plan to get you outta this place… but, this would be better in your room."

I nodded and slowly stood up only to fall back down, what did these people do to me to make me so sore? I groaned and looked back up at him. "Aren't you going to help me up?" I asked.

"No," He grumbled, "You don't want my help."

"Yes I do!" I snapped, "I can barely move! Help me!"

"Let me rephrase that, you _won't _want my help." Robert said.

I scowled, "Just help me up!"

"Alright… you little brat…" He grumbled, holding out his hand to help me back to my feet. After a few seconds I regained my balance, but I was still in a lot of pain.

"Now let's go…" He said as he wandered over to the wall facing the one I was chained to and opened a door.

He wandered out, not even stopping to wait for me and then I noticed the room got much warmer than it was before. The room had to have increased in heat by at least twenty degrees. Was it the open door?

I slowly wandered out into another dark room, now that I think about it; it was kind of like a recording studio. But because of how I woke up, maybe whoever locked me in their… examined people from this window. Maybe they were going to use me as some kind of lab Rattata, or maybe they already did while I was asleep.

I concentrated on getting to my dorm room, which was surprisingly right beside that prison I was just in. The other me was already there, leaning against the door.

"Where is everyone?" I asked as I approached him.

"It's five in the morning…" He grumbled.

"Wait, so I've been asleep for an entire day?!" I yelped.

"Shush! Or you'll wake the other students up!" He snapped as he opened my door and dragged me inside. I flopped down on my bed, I had just woken up, but I was still so tired…

I sat up slowly and turned to look at 'Robbie', he was scowling at me. Why was a guy as handsome as that so unfriendly?

"Ok… Talk," I growled.

"Alright then…" He said angrily, "You were kidnapped for exactly as Rosemary said yesterday morning, your bloodline. But because of your Viridian powers and… something else, they want you as a test subject."

"What?" I whimpered, "Why do they need me as a test subject? And what are they going to do to me?"

"They already have done something…" he snapped, "Look at you, you're cover in blood and you're in pain. I'm going to leave you to figure out what happened in there… but you should have a shower and get ready for class."

"But you said you would get me outta here!" I growled, "I don't wanna go to this creepy school!"

"I'll get you out in a few days…" He said, "But trust me, you should learn some stuff about this place before leaving. Just pretend to be a real student, do some undercover work, ok?"

"Fine…" I groaned, "What do I do if they try to experiment on me again?"

"I'll leave you to figure that out," He said as he wandered to the door and left my room.

"Hey! Wait! Argh…" I groaned, but, he was already gone. "Dammit…"

I cursed under my breath. I was just supposed to go to school here? I don't want to do that, I want to go home! I miss my family, and my friends… And I really miss my pokemon. I wonder where they were…?

I decided I had to just make the best of this situation until I could find a way out, making the best of situations is something I'm good at anyway. I pulled myself to the edge of the bed and stood up. I wandered over to the bathroom joined to my room and pushed open the door. It was kind of nice, spotlessly clean and really modern, better than I thought. I pulled off my clothes and tossed them into the laundry hamper by the sink, I thought we would have to do our own laundry here, but I suppose maybe they have maids in a place like this?

I jumped into the shower and turned it on, when the hot water hit me I immediately screeched when I felt a stinging sensation around my torso. I quickly turned the water off, making me feel a burst of cold, but that was the least of my worries. I glanced at my chest and my eyes widened in horror.

What the hell happened to me back there?

All over my chest and torso were very large, deep wounds, some were still bleeding. I had an especially large one running from my shoulder blade and around my side to my chest, in other words, one running right through my tattoo. I covered my mouth and nose with me hands and closed my eyes, yuck… blood, I _hate _blood, even my own.

What did these people do to me? Why do they even want me? What did I do?

Then something hit me, what Rosemary and that other me said. It's not me, it's my bloodline.

But what's so special about Rouge and Gorudo blood? I know I have Viridian powers and my Gorudo side gives me some weird Demon related thing. But that can't just be it… something else must be going on.

I had to get to the bottom of things.

I finished my shower and tried to clear the gashes around my torso. They stopped bleeding to my relief, but they were still sore. After I finished in the bathroom I grabbed a towel and wandered back out into my room. I opened up the closet, and I found the uniform of Hora Academy.

It was a lot like my old uniform, only with different colours. It had a black blazer with a purple, red and grey crest that I wore over a white dress shirt with a purple and red tie, and a pair dark grey dress pants with black dress shoes.

I threw the uniform on, trying to make it look at least a little neat. After that I wandered over to my desk, I found a folder sitting on it. I picked it up and opened it, inside was my class timetable, school rules and anything else I would need to know.

If I had the date right, it should have been Tuesday, and first period I had English. _English_? That's the first class I was going to have? Way to make a great first impression Hora…

I found a messenger bag in the back of the closet. I slipped my hand inside it and widened my eyes, as I pulled out the envelope containing the letters.

How did they get in there? I was starting to get another migraine; nothing was making any sense… I slipped the envelope back into my bag when I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted.

The door swung open and standing there was Madison, she was dress in the female uniform which was a white blouse underneath a blazer like mine, as well as the Hora academy tie, a black pleated skirt, white socks and black dress shoes.

"Good morning Robbie! Wow, you're already ready for class, great!" She giggled. "I'm here to fetch you for breakfast."

"Breakfast? This early? Seriously?" I asked, "Are you all insomniacs here or something?"

Madison laughed, "No, no! But you know what people say; the early Pidgeotto catches the Wurmple!"

I shrugged, "I guess… Alright, I'll go. Oh wait! Do you know where my pokemon are?!"

Madison nodded as slipped her hand into her bag, she then pulled out six pokeballs. She wandered over to me and handed them to me, "Here you go."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank Arceus, they're ok right?"

"Maui's a little roughed up…" She said shyly, "But the rest are fine."

I bit my bottom lip, "Ok… I'll let him rest then, so, err… Breakfast?"

She nodded and grabbed my hand, "Yea, let's go!"

**XXX**

_10:02AM__**  
**_**  
**Class here was the same as it was back at Rosedale High, aside from the weird attention I got from students… some were extremely polite, some looked away when I passed and some actually seemed a bit scared of me, which was weird. I wasn't an intimidating type of person… I was just… Robbie.

Madison introduced me to a few of her friends, they seemed like regular people to me, they were just teenagers like my friends and I. Nothing out of the ordinary… So, why was this school so special?

I was wandering down one of the long hallways with Madison, dodging other students wandering in the opposite direction as walked.

"So Maddie…" I mumbled quietly as we walked, "What's so special about this school? And why did they want me…? Your mom explained a bit of it but… you know."

She thought for a moment, "Because you're special, Robbie."

I nodded slowly, "Well, I can't argue with that… wait, what do you mean by that exactly?"

She shrugged, "You just are."

I decided not to question further. If I wanted answers on any of the strange stuff going on, I would need to figure it out for myself. I wasn't sure how I would do that… But I think starting with finding out more about RK would be my best bet, I had the weirdest feeling whoever they were, they had something to do with it.

"Hey Maddie," I suddenly grumbled, "I'm going to the library…"

"Alright…" She said, "I'd go with you but I have somewhere I need to be."

I nodded, "It's fine, the library's down the hall to the left right?"

"Yep, ok bye Robbie!" She called as she wandered away. I waved goodbye and started making my way down the hallway to the library. It wasn't hard to spot, once I had found it I wandered inside. It was pretty extravagant for a library. High shelves and an even higher ceiling. It looked kind of… almost Victorian in there. I glanced around and noticed in the far corner, hiding behind several shelves was a few computers.

I grinned and hopped over to one of the computers, I figured the internet was the best place to get into this investigation, my clone or whatever said he would try to get me out, so I may as well use my time here to do _something. _Why not solve a mystery?

I booted up the computer and opened Google. I thought for a moment… What should I search? I ended up typing in _crimes committed in Rosedale in 2004_. A moment later the search was over and I actually found exactly what I was looking for, I clicked on the sight and started scrolling through these crimes, and there weren't that many. Then I came to the only murder committed in Rosedale in that entire year, which was just what I was looking for.

Before I started reading the article, I released Maui from his pokeball. I healed him using my powers a while ago, but he wasn't out with me. I had seem students with small pokemon around the campus, so this wasn't breaking any rules.

The Pikachu appeared in a flash of light. He blinked up at me and said "Pika?" _"What are we doing?"_

"Solving a mystery of course!" I declared. "Now let's do this thing!"

Maui shrugged, "Pika…" _"Fine…"_

**XXX**

_10:36AM_

_(Johnny's POV)_  
"Is it done yet?" Ravi asked, from one of the bar stools around the island in my family's kitchen.

"No! Arceus, why do I keep inviting you over?!" I growled. I was preparing breakfast for my siblings and the Klein triplets, since they stayed over last night after I finished my contest training with Rikki. We had no school today due to it being one of those days for teachers only, usually used to mark tests and get ready for the rest of the term.

"Because you love me…" Ravi snickered.

I sighed, "Don't… turn this into a Yaoi…"

Ravi pursed his lips, "I didn't mean in _that _way. I mean I'm flattered Jono, really! But I just don't-"

"RAVI!" I snarled, nearly hitting the blond boy with the spoon I was holding.

"Sorry! Sorry! Geez… All you people are so f**king uptight, you all need to take a bloody chill pill or get laid or-"

"Bro, shut up." Ringo sighed as he stepped into the kitchen, followed by his Jolteon. "Keep that mouth of yours quiet."

Ravi glared at his triplet brother, before looking back at me and gesturing his hand towards Ringo, "A perfect example of someone who is too uptight and needs to take a chill pill or get laid."

"Ravi…" Ringo and I groaned. Ravi snickered as Rikki wandered into the room, her Flareon wandering behind her.

"Morning guys…"She yawned as she tied her hair into a high ponytail.

"Good morning Rikki!" I chirped. Ringo stomped on my foot.

"Yow!" I growled, "What was that for?"

Ringo glared at me, "She's my sister…"

I scowled at him, "I only said good morning… and I'm not Robbie…"

"Yea bro…" Ravi said, "Jono here's got a thing for Jewel's, actually."

"You can never be too careful…" Ringo growled.

"Relax…" I said, "Am I really the type of guy to do stuff like that to a girl?"

"You would to Jewel's." Ravi snickered.

"SHUT THE HELL UP RAVI!" Ringo and I screeched at him.

Rikki sat down beside Ravi, she beamed us all a bright smile when there was a knock at the door. I placed the spoon I was holding on the bench and wandered over to the door. When I opened it, I was tackled to the floor.

I sat up and found it was Julia. She was sitting in my lap, holding me in a tight embrace, then I heard her sniff… Was she crying?

I placed my arms around her, still totally unsure what was the matter. Julia pulled back a little and whipped the tears in her eyes away.

"Jewels! What's wrong?" I asked, widening my blue eyes.

She sniffed and said "Robbie never came home on Sunday, and he's still missing…"

I frowned and pulled her back into a hug, "Do you know where he could be?"

She shook her head into my shoulder, "No… He's vanished! And Mom and Dad are so worried!"

I started to feel really upset. I hated seeing Julia this sad… it made me feel horrible, I wanted to see her smiling, not crying.

But I did kind of like holding her like this…

I suddenly heard Ringo cough. I snapped back to reality, for a moment, I had completely forgotten the triplets were right there… It only felt like Julia and I were there.

Julia frowned and said "Mom and Dad want your parents to go back to my place… but they said only they can go there. We have to stay here."

I nodded, "Ok, I'll go get Mom and Dad… Guys, can you look after Jewel's?"

Rikki nodded, "Of course Jo…"

I smiled and looked at Julia, "Uhh… Jewel's, you're gonna need to get off my lap if I'm going to get Mom and Dad."

Julia flushed and slid off my lap, "Oh, sorry…"

I smiled and stood up off the floor, I adjusted my hat and wandered over to the door. Before I headed back downstairs to the restaurant, I turned to my friends and said "I hope Robbie's ok…"

**XXX**

_11:08AM_

_(Naomi's POV)_  
Wolf was pacing back and forth across his family living room, both his hand running though the slightly punky teen's hair. He was totally exasperated… Nearly everyone was here, almost all of the parents and all of the older kids, as well as Annabelle, the rest of the elite four and Trevor. The only people who weren't here were Ben and Alyssa.

Suddenly the door opened and Ben and Alyssa stepped through, "Sorry we're late… Johnny told me about Robbie though…"

Wolf looked over at his Dad, who was standing to the left of the room between his wife and my father. Wolfy scowled at him and said "Yea, after he was where exactly?"

TJ stiffened and let out a long sigh, "After he stopped by the Katsu's and gave Ryou a scrapbook containing stuff about Robert…"

Wolfy gave his father a smug look, TJ gave him one of those I'm-Your-Dad-Don't-Look-At-Me-Like-That looks. Wolf rolled his maroon eyes and said "And what did Mr Mousiki say Robbie had…?"

"Letters... sent to him… by Robert…" TJ sighed, approaching his son.

Wolf scowled, "So we can all assume wherever he is, it has something to do with… the one who shall not be named?"

"He's not Voldemort Wolfy…" Grayson deadpanned.

Wolf shot Grayson an annoyed look, but suddenly the room was filled with a bright light, Rena and James appeared and Rena said "We know where the boy is."

"You do? Where is he?" Lucy yelped, looking very, very worried. That was understandable, Robbie was her son, it would be weird if she wasn't worried.

"He's at a school, a few miles from the city. They call it Hora Academy. The principal is a friend from your past…"

"Who is it?" My Mom asked.

Rena closed her eyes tightly and sighed, and then James said "Rosemary…"

We all froze. Oh no, I never met her, but I know a lot about her. That was the woman that blinded my dad in his left eye… that was Silvius's eldest child.

I glanced at Mr Anima, his green eyes were wide in horror, and his entire body had gone totally ridged.

"Remy… hello, you ok?" Owen, his brother-in-law asked him.

Remy nodded slowly and leaned against the wall he was standing beside. I looked at Grayson who had pursed lips.

"Dad…?" He asked, "Are you sure you're ok…?"

Remy nodded, "I'll be fine… It's just the shock of hearing that name… spooked me."

"Oh look at this!" Wolfy declared, "The crazy sibling of Peaches and Basil has my little brother! What's going to stop her from tell him everything?"

I sighed, even though I didn't like to hear it, it was still true…

"She won't." Rena said, "I know that."

"Good…" TJ sighed, "But wait, if you were there, why didn't you just poof him out of there?"

James and Rena froze, "We didn't go there… we were just told that."

"Wait… so… Rosemary told you?" Willow asked.

"No." James said, "No, Rosemary didn't."

"Then who did?" Wolfy asked.

James floated over to Wolfy, "Stop asking questions Wolfgang. You're starting to sound like your little brother after he found those letters…"

Everyone went silent. My uncle Ryou then broke the silence by saying "Rosemary will be looking out for us, so we can't go… but maybe my three colleges here could."

"Huh?" Chantelle questioned, "You mean Mia, Darius and I?"

"Well shoot darlin' we'd be more than happy to." Mia exclaimed.

Darius shrugged, "Sure."

Ryou smiled and looked over at the rest of us. "Don't worry. If there's anyone that can get Robbie back, it's these three."

TJ approached my uncle and said "Thank you, Ryou…" TJ turned to look at everyone, "I'm… going upstairs, I need to think."

He headed back upstairs and darted into his music room. There was more silence before Wolfy said "I might head out for a while… anyone wanna come?"

"Sure." Daphne said as she stood up, "Where we going?"

Wolf winked, which I knew what that meant, "Nowhere, just… to get coffee."

"I'll go to." I said, wandering over to Wolfy. Scott, Grayson, Willow and the other older kids followed us to. We headed into the corridor leading to the staircase going downstairs.

"We're going to Rosedale Mansion, right?" I asked.

Wolf nodded and smirked, "Yep."

**XXX**

_6:09PM_

_(Lucy's POV)  
_Everyone was gone at the moment.

Julia, DJ and Zeeva were still at the Rubino's; Julia called a few minutes ago and said they were invited to spend the night there, Wolf decided to stay at the Vert's since he wanted to train with Scott tomorrow morning, and I didn't need to think about Robbie at the moment… I was so worried about him, but all I could do now was wait for Mia, Darius, Chantelle, Rena and James to rescue him. I couldn't go… I know what Rosemary would try to do if she knew I was there… all because of what happened with me and her father. Although, technically Volt did that, not me… but he was my pokemon.

Silvius Bosu was dead because of me.

Since all of the kids were out, it left me alone. My husband was still in his music room, he only goes in there for this long when he needs to think.

I sighed as I turned the page in the book I was reading; it was Remy's newest novel. It was titled _Resentful Spirit_. It was an amazing story, and I was really enjoying it so far.

"Another hit from Remy Anima…" I sighed as I closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. I leaned back on the sofa and stared at the high ceiling. It's odd how a room like this, one that seemed like the perfect home, was once a forgotten, dusty apartment for the once forgotten Rosedale Theater. This seems like a strange place to raise a family, maybe it is. But this is where TJ and I wanted to raise a family, we were both attached to this place… and it actually made the perfect home for a family of seven plus about thirty-four pokemon. After the renovations we finished just after our wedding in 2014, you could never believe this place used to be dusty old wasted space. Now with the bright colours, better lighting and stylish furnishings, it seemed so homely and warm.

I sat up of the sofa and stretched. Volt had been napping beside me, so when I stood up he awoke from his sleep.

"Pi… ka?" He yawned, _"Where are… you going?"_

He jumped off the sofa and up onto my shoulder. I smiled at him and said "How about we head to the gym for a while?"

Volt tilted his head, "Pikachu chu." _"But there won't be any challengers at this time."_

"I know, but I just want to do some training or something…" I responded. Volt nodded slowly and I wandered over to the doors at the other side of the living room. I pushed them open and stepped out into the corridor leading to the stairs. I started to head down to the bottom floor, listening to my shoes hitting the wooden floorboards as I walked. Once I made it to the first floor I headed out that small side entrance leading to that alleyway. The gym is only across the street so once I headed out to the sidewalk I crossed the road and into the Rosedale gym.

I headed inside and turned on the light-switch, which illuminated the entire stadium. The gym was a large indoor battle field with a high ceiling. It's a gym that varies in type, obviously, to match my team. What not many people know is that whoever is the leader to open the gym gets to design and name the badge they give away, and I based Rosedale gym's off my husband's family. We give away the _Demon badge_. I think that name annoyed TJ a little when I told him the badge would be called that, but then he got over it.

I released Ember, my Ninetales from her pokeball. She appeared in a flash of light and let out a battle cry. I knelt down and gave her a scratch behind the ear, "Hey girl, ready for a little battle practice?"

"Nine! Tales, Nine, nine!" She yelped, _"Yep! Sure am Lucy!"_

I stood up, "Excellent."

"Ummm… Hi." I suddenly heard a voice say from behind me. I nearly jumped out of my own skin when I heard it. I whirled around to see a girl who looked about eighteen, she had shoulder length dark brown hair and purple eyes, however one was a slightly lighter tone than the other.

She blinked at me and I said, "Oh, hello there, welcome to the Rosedale gym, I'm Lucy Gorudo, the gym leader. How may I help you?"

The girl smiled and held out her hand, asking for a handshake. I gladly accepted and we shook hands. She said "Hello Lucy, I'm… Stephanie Aki. I'm here to challenge you."

As she said her name Volt tensed on my shoulder. I glanced at him, but he continued to stare at Stephanie, eyeing her suspiciously.

I ignored my shiny Pikachu and smiled politely at Stephanie, "It's a little late… but I think I can make an exception, Miss Aki."

"Please, call me Stephanie," She replied with a smile. I nodded and wandered over to the other side of the battle field, taking up my battle position. Stephanie wandered over to the other side and grabbed a pokeball from her belt.

"So just a one-on-one, right?" She asked.

"Yep," I called, "Ok, let's begin!"

I decided to go with Ember since I was going to train with her anyway. The fire fox jumped out in front of me and let out a battle cry. Stephanie smirked and tossed a pokeball into the air, summoning her Electivire.

The large yellow and black beast glared at Ember, she snarled back at it and got into a battle position. Volt tensed on my shoulder again as he scowled at the Electivire. "Calm down buddy, you're not the one battling." I grumbled quietly to Volt.

"Pikachu chu…" He grumbled, _"I wouldn't want to anyway…"_

I ignored Volt and called out to Stephanie "You first…"

Stephanie smirked, "Vire! Use thunder!"

The Electivire, whose name was Vire, stuck it's two long tails in the air and sent a bright bolt of lightning towards Ember, it struck her dead on and she screeched in pain and collapse.

"Flamethrower!" I commanded. Ember attacked Vire with intensely hot flames that erupted from her jaw. Vire held his arms over his face to give him a bit of protection from the flames, but he still got slightly scorched.

Stephanie grinned, "Use thunder punch!"

Vire dashed towards Ember and slammed a lightning covered fist into Ember's side. The Ninetales was sent flying into the east wall and dropped to the ground, she struggled to her feet, struggling a little, after getting her balance back she snarled at Vire.

"Confuse ray!" I yelled, Ember attacked Vire with a strange, glowing, eerie ray, but the Electivire jumped out of the way and then retaliated with focus blast. The powerful attack hit Ember dead on and she was slammed back into the wall, this time she was knocked out. Which meant Stephanie had won.

I turned to Stephanie and smiled, "Good job."

"Th-thanks…" She said with a stutter. I noticed something when she did that. She almost frowned. "Is Ember ok?"

I nodded as I wandered over to Ember. I kneeled down beside her and used my Viridian powers to heal her, her wounds started healing before my eyes. When she stood up and gave me a happy cry I smiled, "See? She's fine."

"Oh! I forgot your powers could do that-" She cut herself off, "I mean, I didn't know your Viridian powers did that."

I returned Ember to her pokeball and stood up, "Yea, healing's part of it. Now I need to give you your badge."

I reached for my pocket, remembering I had one with me. I then wandered over to Stephanie and placed it in her palm, "Congratulations, Miss Aki."

She smiled, "Thank you Lulu!"

She suddenly froze and said "I… I gotta go, come on Vire!"

Stephanie and her Electivire then left the gym quickly after that. I kept thinking about the last thing she said. _Lulu_. Sure, it isn't like people don't know my nickname, hell, it's pretty easy to figure out. But only a handful of people call me that… even most the group call me Lucy. The only one who really still calls me that is TJ.

I noticed Volt relaxed a little after she left. He then said "Pikachu pi…" _"Now that was odd…"_

"What was?" I asked.

"Pika pi… Chu chu." _"Her and her Electivire reminded me a little of… never mind."_

I shrugged Volt's weird mood off. He wouldn't have said never mind if it was something to worry about.

I glanced at him and smiled, "Come on, let's get home. It's been a long day."

**XXX**

_9:15PM_

It had been a while since I was at the gym, and now I was back in the living room watching _Castle _along with Volt, Midnight and a glass of wine. I was still worried about TJ… why hadn't he come out of his music room? He had been like this since we got that letter on Saturday.

The letter contained what kind of seemed like a threat, we didn't know who it was from. But it said that we should be worrying about some future events on their way. Maybe it was just a stupid prank, like James messing with us. But it was still worrying about it.

TJ's mood certainly wasn't helping, he had been in a weird mood since Saturday… Maybe it was the letter, maybe it was Robbie's disappearance, but he wasn't himself.

I sighed heavily as I stood up. Midnight glanced up at me and frowned, "Umbreee?" _"Where are you going?"_

I smiled at the Eeveelution and scratched him behind the ear, "I'm going to go see that husband of mine…"

Midnight rolled her ruby red eyes, "Breon…" _"Alright…"_

I giggled to myself and left him and Volt to nap on the sofa while I crept up to the second floor (Ok, technically the third) and wandered down the long hallway to the music room. When I pushed open the door I saw him playing his piano peacefully as always.

I quietly snuck up behind him, trying not to disturb him, like I've always done since we were kids. I got closer, but when I was standing behind him I was grabbed by my wrists and pinned down with my back on the piano. I took a sharp breath in, because I was caught a little off guard. I looked up to see TJ leaning over me, his gold and silver eyes big and scared.

He released one of my wrists and placed a hand on his head, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, sorry Lulu, it's only you. Don't sneak up on me like that…" He said, his voice a little shaken.

He released my wrists and I sat up. I looked at him and tilted my head slightly, "What was that about…? You've been awfully tense lately, Honey…"

He bit his bottom lip and then wandered back over to sit by me on the piano. He sighed and said "Something's bugging me…"

"Actually," I said, "Screw tense, you haven't been yourself…"

TJ let out a tired chuckle. I frowned at him and said "I'm worried about you… What's the matter?"

TJ turned his head away and stayed quiet for a moment and said "A few things."

"You mean Robbie?" I asked.

"That's part of it…"

"That letter we got?"

"Another… part of it…" He sighed. I let out a sad breath. I didn't like him this way, I preferred my fun-loving, happy husband. He was never like this…

"It's just…" He began, "Something doesn't… feel right, at the moment…"

"Feel right?" I repeated, my voice full of confusion.

TJ nodded, "It's like… I have the weirdest feeling… things are gonna go… wrong."

I shook my head, "How are things gonna go wrong?"

TJ ran a hand through his tousled black hair, his face twisted into a look of either confusion, frustration or a little of both, "Call it a guy's intuition."

I nodded quietly and stayed silently for a moment before asking, "That was a pretty song you were playing…"

"Thanks," TJ replied smoothly, "Just something Robbie composed when he was younger."

"Robbie wrote that?" I asked, a little surprised, but then I smiled, "He really takes after you…"

TJ grinned, "If that's code for we're both awesome, then yes, yes we are…"

I laughed and gave him a playful shove in the arm. Then I turned away and quietly said, "I'm worried about him…"

TJ wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "He's Robbie, trust me; that kid's gotten himself into trouble before… He'll be fine. And Mia, Darius and Chantelle can handle it. They're not elite four members for nothing."

"Guess you're right…" I sighed, "But maybe when Robbie gets home we should tell him a Jewel's…"

TJ went all quiet and widened his eyes, "Tell them about what?"

"You know what." I deadpanned, "It's time they know, TJ…"

He shook his head, "No, not yet-"

"Then when?" I interrupted, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed, "I don't know… but after what happened with Wolfy… I don't want Robbie or the others to go through that."

"Alright, I'll take your word for it…" I sighed, "But we need to tell them at some point…"

TJ didn't respond, he just let out a long sigh and started staring at the ceiling. I didn't say anything, if he wanted to keep this from our kids, then I just had to go along with it.

After a moment my lips suddenly twitched into a sly smile, I snuggled closer to him and said "Hey Teej…"

"Ah ha…?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Can you remind me what the date is?" I asked, as I took his hand and stood up.

TJ stood up and said, "The thirteenth… why?"

I stepped closer to him and placed a hand against his chest, "Tomorrow's Valentine's day… why don't we go and… celebrate a little early? You seem like you could use a little cheering up, after all." I whispered cheekily as I looked up into his gorgeous eyes and bit my bottom lip in anticipation.

TJ grinned and wrapped both his arms around my waist, he kissed me gently and then whispered, "I think we could _both _use some cheering up."

* * *

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMM BBBBAAAACCCCKKK**

**Ok, so I went on a short hiatus while my exams were on, but I'm all done now and I can write again. WOOT. Unfortunately, during my hiatus WE MISSED tFoR'S ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY. It was the sixteenth of November. I had a special planned out and everything, which I'm still going to post along with the next tFoR chapter (As in, it will be in there at the end of the chapter) but this special is so long I'm thinking of splitting it up into four parts… You'll see along with tFoR.**

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY tFoR ANYWAY.**

**I bet you're probably still pretty confused on the 'other Robbie' but there were several hints in that and something that made it so freaking obvious what is really going on with ****_him_. *Cough***

**YAY. We got some BlumenthalShipping (JohnnyxJulia) I LOVE those two. ****And some Locket, which lead to… well you know *Smirks***

**What else? Well, next chapter has Mia, Chantelle and Darius saving Robbie, YAY, WE GET ACTION. Hehe…**

**Oh yea, I only got one review for the actual CHAPTER last chapter and a bunch for the character files. I'm not really upset, I'm glad I got reviews for the character files, but I would kind of like to know if you liked THE ACTUAL CHAPTER or not… I'm working REALLY hard on tHoD's chapters… FIERY FEELS THIS WORK IS GOING TO WASTE. *Sighs***

**OK THE AN IS WAY TO LONG. SO I'M GONNA SHUT UP.**

***Cough* My bad post-exam mood aside, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6: Search And Rescue

**Ok, just a warning, Ravi's POV is in the chapter, and Ravi WOULDN'T BE RAVI, if he didn't swear. I've censored it, so it's not too bad, but I'm just warning ya!**

* * *

**The Horrors of Delight**  
_**~The Heaven Arc~  
**_**~Chapter 6: Search And Rescue~**

_Wednesday February 14__th__ 2034  
6:26AM_

_(Chantelle's POV)  
_"Are we all clear on the mission?" Ryou asked.

"Yes sir." Mia, Darius and I all said in unison. We were preparing to go rescue Robbie from that school he was locked up in. And it was just about time to leave.

Ryou smiled. "Excellent. Now-"

"Hang on!" I suddenly yelped. I remembered something I was supposed to do earlier. "There's one thing I need to take care of…"

Mia raised an eyebrow. "And what would the be, sugar?"

"Ahh…" I grumbled. In all honesty, I couldn't tell them the truth about this. So in the end I just said "Bathroom!" I bolted out of the E4's HQ.

Once I was in the hallway I saw Riley, Ryou's wife, with her younger step-brother Ethan, and his wife Kotone, who also happens to be Ryou's younger sister, wandering down the hallway.

"Oh, hello Chantelle." Riley said, as she spotted me. "Getting ready to leave, are you?"

I brushed my bangs from my eyes and said "Yea. But-"

"Hey?" A voice said from behind me. I twisted my head around to see Kero Katsu. Riley and Ryou's second oldest child. He mostly takes after his dad, being rather stoic and having a talent for sword fighting. He has messy snow coloured hair and his mother's violet eyes.

"Good morning, darling." Riley said to her son. "Even for a school morning, you're up rather early."

He nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "Yea, but Jewels and Johnny said I should walk to school with them. It's a long walk to the Rubino's. So I have to get ready."

Kero has an interesting voice. Since it has hints of his mother's Russian accent. His little brothers, Ivan and Kairi, have the same thing.

"Oh that's nice-"

"Hang on!" Ethan interrupted. "So, Julia, DJ and Zeeva are all at the Rubino's?!"

"Yea…?" Kero said unsurely.

Ethan snickered. "I was talking with Naomi this morning. She said Wolf was at the Vert's. Oh _how I wonder _what Lucy and TJ got up to last night with the house empty."

I widened my eyes in horror. Arceus, Ethan Klein has absolutely no boundaries.

"Ethan." Riley sighed tiredly. "Don't start."

"Why is that a problem for you? You have four kids. And so do Koto and I. It's not like that kind of things new to us. Hell, you could even call us-"

"Ethan…" Kotone scolded. "This isn't the time. Chantelle and our nephew are standing _right there._"

Ethan stuck his tongue out at her playfully.

Riley slapped her forehead. Even as adults, she's still his older sister that he loves to embarrass.

Kero sighed, "Uncle Ethan. Will you ever grow up? Seriously, it's no wonder cousin Ravi is the way he is."

"Kero!" Riley scolded, "Do not talk to your uncle that way, please."

"No worries, sis." Ethan declared as he marched over to Kero and ruffled his already messy hair. "He's fine! Reminds me of that brother-in-law of mine, actually! Man, have Ry and I had our share of laughs!"

"You mean you get on his nerves." Kotone corrected. "Seriously, you treat my brother the same way TJ treats Tyler."

"I do not." Ethan argued adamantly. "Ryou and I love each other underneath, 'cause we're family. Ty and TJ just hate each other. TJ just covers it up by treating it like some sort of tsundere Yaoi shipping."

Kotone sighed. "Don't you remember how Ry acted when I told him I was pregnant with Naomi?"

Ethan let out a strained laugh. "Oh yea, that. Well, he overreacted! Ok, so we weren't married at the time or anything but-"

"Quiet!" Riley growled at them. "This is not the time."

I shook my head, "Umm… I'd love to stand here and continue this pointless banter. But Ryou needs something from his office… which I need to go grab." I lied.

"Oh, ok Chantelle dear." Riley said. "Down the hall, last door on your right."

"Thank you." I said as I skipped past Kero and into Ryou's office. Once I was in there I wandered over to the bookshelf. Where I found exactly what I needed to get.

Trevor's scrapbook.

I know I shouldn't have done this. But I could tell Robbie would want this back. It meant a lot to him. And besides, I looked through this book. Unless he was an ace detective, Robbie couldn't figure out anything about his Dad's past easily from this.

I had to give this back to him, for Robbie's sake.

**XXX**

_10:26AM_

_(Ravi's POV)  
_Today, like almost every Wednesday, I was sitting outside the Principal's office. I'm one of those kids that get in so much trouble, that even when I'm not doing anything wrong, teachers will still scold me for it.

The weird thing is, the more you get sent here, the less of a worry it is. Now I sometimes misbehave on _purpose_. Just so I don't have to do any work. It works, _every time._

I leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling, letting out a deep sigh. It was hot in here, it was always so f**king hot in here. Do teachers like the heat? Maybe it reminds them of warm places they would rather be than a class room.

Like, if you could choose between Tahiti and English class, what would you choose?

My mind started to drift off to the thought of Robbie's disappearance. What if they couldn't save him? Speaking of that, how did anyone figure out where he was?

Weird…

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming down the hall; I glanced up to see a girl wandering towards me. And not just any girl either. It was Arianna Fuoco.

Shit.

Don't get me wrong, Arianna's ok. I mean she's actually pretty hot. It's just the two of us have this natural thing in us that make us not get along… At all.

As she passed me she looked over at me and said "Oh look, if it isn't short, blond and troublesome."

I gritted my teeth, "And who do we have here? Brunette, stubborn and violent, is it?"

Arianna pursed her lips, "What are you doing here anyway?"

I shrugged, "It's Wednesday. I'm always in here on Wednesday."

"Why?" Arianna asked.

"Mrs Swan."

"Ohhh…" Arianna said, "Now I get it."

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked hotly.

She shot me a glare. "Well it is Valentine's day. I just assumed you would be with some bimbo at the moment."

I rolled my eyes. "You're one to talk, I don't see anyone lining up to give you a bouquet of flowers."

Arianna quickly grabbed me by my collar and pulled my face up to her own, glaring down at me_._

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" She growled.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I yelped, "I mean, YOU'RE THE SEXIEST WOMAN WHO EVER LIVED! ANY MAN IN THE UNIVERSE WOULD BE SO F**KING LUCKY TO HAVE YOU!"

"YOU ARE SUCH AN DOU-" She cut herself off, then her cheeks went slightly pink, "Did you mean that?"

I gave her a confused look, "When you were about to beat the shit out of me, yea, sure. I thought you were f**king gorgeous."

She scowled at me and then shouted "RAVI KLEIN! YOU ARE THE MOST OBNOXIOUS HUMAN BEING IN HISTORY!" She released my collar and punched me in the gut. "GO TO HELL!"

I picked myself off the ground and rubbed my head in frustration. "OW! SINCE WHEN DO YOU CARE WHAT I THINK?!"

She took a step back and her cheeks tinted pink again. Then she scowled and shouted "I- I don't! Why would I ever care about what you think?!"

And with that, Arianna stormed off.

I stood completely still for a moment. What the hell was that for? She always gets so f**king wound up.

Ok, she always gets so f**king wound up, around _me._

**XXX**

_11:00AM_

_(Robbie's POV)  
_My vision was blurred, my breathing was heavy, and all I could taste was the bitter taste of vomit in my mouth. I was hunched over in the bathroom in my dorm room. My stomach and head in agonizing pain, all because of… them.

I really had to get out of this school.

They were going to kill me.

I groaned and tried to grab onto the towel railing beside me. I tried to pull myself into a standing possession, but I collapsed back onto the floor with a thud.

"Argh…" I groaned as I clutched my stomach and squeezed my eyes shut. This was horrifying.

How did I get in this position you ask? Let me get you caught up…

_FLASHBACK_

_Tuesday February 13th 2034  
10:12AM_

_"Damnit… I can't find anything!" I grumbled angrily to Maui. I had been fussing around on the website for ages. But all the information on the website was the same as in the letters._

_"Shhh!" The librarian scolded me from her desk._

_I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I wasn't any closer to finding the RK mystery, or finding out why I was going to this weird school._

_"Surprise!" A voice from behind me cheered. I jumped in surprise and whirled around to see Madison standing behind me, a grin on her face._

_"Oh, sup Maddie? Hey, that didn't take long." I greeted._

_She shrugged, "Yea, they only needed me for a moment. Are you done here? There are some people I want you to meet."_

_I glanced back at the computer for a second before logging off. I stood up and Maui hopped up onto my shoulder. "Yea, I'm done. Where we goin'?"_

_Madison grabbed my hand. She proceeded to drag Maui and I out of the library and down the hall all the way over to the cafeteria. She dragged me to a table near the center of the room. Sitting there were three kids._

_"Hey Maddie!" One called with a wave. Madison waved back and sat down at the table with them. I did the same._

_"Who's your friend, Maddie?" The only girl of the three asked. She looked about fifteen and had long, light blue hair and greenish-blue eyes. She was very pretty, not quite Madison or Annabelle. But still nice looking. She looked friendly to._

_"This is my new friend Robbie! Robbie, meet my three best friends; Aqua, Forest and Rex." Madison said happily, pointing to the kids as she said their names._

_"Nice to meet you, Robbie!" The girl, Aqua, said with a smile. She stretched out her hand and to give me a hand shake, which I happily accepted._

_"Hey there!" One of the two boys greeted. He was holding Aqua's other hand, so I guess the two were dating. He had wild, curly dark green hair and pale green eyes._

_"Sup?" I grinned. I gave him a hand shake._

_The last one, Rex, looked a little familiar. He had to be about seventeen and had shaggy, dark red hair and bright red eyes. He wasn't smiling. If anything, that guy was scowling at me._

_"Hey!" I greeted._

_"Yea, hey…" He grumbled. I felt Maui tense on my shoulder. There was something about this guy that was off-putting._

_"Say, Rexy." I said with a smirk. I noticed he didn't like being called that by the look he gave me. "You look a little familiar… have I seen you somewhere before?"_

_"You probably haven't seen me, but you might know my sister, Mia Vegas." He replied bitterly._

_"You're Mia's younger bro?" I asked. "I do see the resemblance. But you don't have her accent."_

_"Guess I lost it after starting here…" He grumbled. "You look pretty familiar to… Hold on a second… Don't tell me, you have a tattoo, right?" He asked._

_"Oh? You mean this?" I asked, lifting up my shirt, revealing part of the tattoo that covered my left side. As well as several scars that that morning's little fiasco had left over my torso._

_He smirked. "You're a Gorudo aren't ya? That gym leader's kid?"_

_"That's me!" I cheered happily._

_Aqua raised an eyebrow. "But I thought her son's name was Wolfgang?"_

_"That's my older brother. He goes by Wolf though, or sometimes Wolfy." I replied._

_Rex smirked again, his eyes narrowed at me. "She has a_ lot_ of kids."_

_"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I snarled at him hotly._

_Rex looked almost… satisfied at my reaction. What was this guy's problem?_

_"And don't even get me started on that father of yours, that musician… What's his name? RJ? TK?" Rex snickered._

_I clenched my hands into fists. "TJ… His name is TJ. And what do you mean by that?"_

_Rex looked surprised, but then laughed. "You seriously don't know? You never heard the story of Ro-"_

_He was cut off by Madison. "Rex, stop. Robbie doesn't need to hear about that. You shouldn't even know that. "_

_I raised an eyebrow. Then Maui tensed again and glared at Rex. There was something about this guy I just didn't like. I was about to respond when another girl approached our table._

_"I'm looking for Robert Gorudo." She said._

_"That's me!" I said as I stood up._

_"Could you please come with me to the guidance counselor's office? Mrs Hora wants you there."_

_"What for?" I asked as I pushed in my chair._

_The girl shrugged. "I'm not sure. But she wants you there right away."_

_I looked back at Madison, Rex, Aqua and Forest before turning to the girl. "…Ok."_

_**XXX**_

_11:42AM_

_The guidance counselor's office was a lot like Rosemary's. The only difference was it was smaller, and rather than paintings of Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem and those two mash-ups of the last three. It had paintings of Palkia, Dialga and Giratina._

_I was sitting in a chair in the office facing the counselor's. They weren't here at the moment though. I had been waiting for them for about twenty minutes. Where the hell were they?_

_The door suddenly opened and a man wandered inside. He looked like he was in his twenties and had short black hair and brown eyes._

_"Good morning, Mr Gorudo."_

_"Sup Mr…?"_

_"Harris. I'm Mr Harris." He finished for me._

_"Ok, nice to meet you." I said. "So… what did Mrs Hora want?"_

_Mr Harris smiled. Which made me fidget uncomfortably in my chair. Maui started to tense up again, and this was even worse than with Rex._

_He wandered around to the other side of his desk and sat down in the chair. "Robbie. Is it true you have the rumored Viridian powers?"_

_"Yea…?" I said grumbled suspiciously. This guy was giving me the creeps. Why did he care if I had Viridian powers or not?_

_"Do you know where they originated?" He asked._

_"Ummm… Wasn't it a character from the Pokemon Special manga that had them? Back when they were only creatures in fiction? Her name was… Amarillo del Bosque Verde, right?"_

_He nodded and his lips twitched into a smile. "Yes, but she was more commonly known as Yellow. And Lance had them as well."_

_"Oh yea…" I said. "What's that got to do with anything? When pokemon became real around twenty-three or so years ago, some people were given them. Like my Mom."_

_He grinned. "Yes, which is how you and your siblings got them. Correct?" I nodded. He placed a finger on his chin. "Out of curiosity. What do your powers allow you to do?"_

_I cocked my head to the side. "I can read a pokemon's thoughts and understand what their thinking or saying. Sometimes read their memories. And heal injuries, this makes me super tired though."_

_He smirked. I shivered. "I would just like to ask you… Would you like to strengthen your powers?"_

_"Strengthen? You mean make my powers better?" I asked. "How in the name of Arceus can you do that?"_

_He opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a syringe. It was filled with some sort of clear liquid. I wondered what it was._

_"This, Robbie my friend is a special drug. You see, I'm not only a counselor, but a scientist to. Mrs Hora is my boss, and she asked me to create this."_

_"Would you just cut the small talk and tell me what the hell that is?" I snarled._

_He glared at me for a second before saying, "This drug is something I've been working on for the last five years. It is a special drug will strengthen and mutate Viridian powers, such as your own."_

_"Wow… that's kinda cool." I took a pause. "But what's the catch?"_

_He sighed. "I need a test subject."_

_My eyes widened. "So… you want me for that job?"_

_Mr Harris nodded. "This could change your life Robbie. And my own."_

_I thought for a moment. "How does it make them stronger?"_

_He shrugged. "That's what I plan to find out."_

_"Thanks… but no thanks. I'm not really the type of guy to have mysterious chemicals injected into my body in hopes of making my freaky powers even freakier than they already are." I replied._

_He shook his head and scowled. "No, no. You don't understand Mr Gorudo. Since you're a student here. You don't have a choice."_

_"Say what?!" I growled. "I think I have the bloody right to say what goes into my body. What if that stuff kills me?!"_

_He shrugged. "Then I guess there would be a funeral."_

_My mouth opened wide, and Maui started to let out a low growl. I slowly stood up, ready to bolt for the door. But then Mr Harris started to stand up as well._

_"Maui! Thunder wave!" I shouted. The Pikachu leapt off my shoulder and static electricity started sparking from his yellow fur. Mr Harris quickly countered by throwing a pokeball and releasing a Sandslash._

_"Use slash!" He commanded. The Sandslash dived towards Maui and raked its sharp claws against Maui's stomach. He cried out in pain and was tossed over to the other side of the room, slamming into the far wall. Blood dripped from a large wound the slash attack made on his stomach. I had a feeling that would leave a scar…_

_Shit, that Sandslash was strong!_

_"Maui!" I cried to my partner. I pulled out another pokeball, ready to release Hinenui, my Mightyena. But the Sandslash attacked me the same way it attacked Maui. It knocked the pokeball out of my hand and cut my arm, leaving an extremely deep wound._

_"Argh!" I growled. I was starting to panic. I could try to release another pokemon, but it would probably be a repeat of what happened with Hinenui._

_"Bastard…" I growled under my breath. I winced as I clutched my wound. I didn't dare look. It would be bleeding, and I just couldn't take it._

_Mr Harris tossed another pokeball into the air and released an Electrode. "Thunder wave, Electrode." He said._

_I swallowed hard. I was torn between running for my life, or staying and fighting. But before I could decide a large shock of lightening came hurtling towards me from the Electrode. The electricity erupted through my body. I screamed in agony. It was torture… absolute torture. When the attack stopped, I was left in a crumpled mess on the floor. The attack had left me completely paralyzed._

_Mr Harris approached me and grabbed my left arm, pushing both the sleeve of my blazer and the sleeve of my shirt at the same time. He said "You may feel a slight pinch." In a mocking sort of tone. The needle sunk beneath me skin. I winced and then screamed. Needles were as bad as blood. Not to mention I actually know where that fear comes from, that has to do with when I got my tattoo. DJ and Wolf have the same problem._

_When the needle was pulled out of my arm and started to feel my eyes droop. My breathing also slowed a little. "How do you feel Robbie?"_

_"Like… shit… you… bastard…" I panted angrily._

_He chuckled. "Oh look, we have a feisty one. Can't do much though… can ya?"_

_I scowled. But suddenly, my hearing started fading, and then my vision went all blurry._

_I blacked out._

**XXX**

_Wednesday February 14__th__ 2034  
10:48AM_

_When I woke up, I was lying on my bed in my dorm room. I sat up slowly, feeling groggy. I suddenly felt something jump up onto the bed._

_"Pikachu, chu chu! Pika pi!" Maui cried happily. _"Robbie, you're ok! Thank Arceus!"

_"Hey buddy…" I panted slowly. Whatever was in that stuff he gave me, it was having an extremely negative effect on my body._

_"How long have I been out?" I asked. Trying to get into a sitting position._

_Maui lowered his ears. "Pika pi pi." _"About a day."

_I sighed. But suddenly felt a little funny. I widened my eyes and quickly stood up, but I had a bit of trouble keeping my balance. I bolted to the bathroom and quickly leaned over the sink. Immediately I started to vomit._

_After thirty full seconds of spewing up my guts. I splashed a bit of cold water in my face, trying to wake myself up a little and cool myself down. I was so hot. Why was I so hot? As I started to feel my legs give way again, I slowly sank to the floor. I screwed up my face in disgust. The taste the vomit left in my mouth was foul. Not to mention I had the worst headache ever._

_Was I going to die…?_

_END FLASHBACK_

**XXX**

_Wednesday February 14th 2034_  
_11:51AM_

That was pretty much all that happened since then. I just lay here on the floor. Feeling like I just had a rough night in Las Vegas.

"Maui…?" I said slowly.

Maui was sitting at the door. A sad expression on his cute face. "Pikachu?" _"Yea bro?"_

"Can you get me a towel?" I asked.

He nodded. "Pika." _"Sure."_

"It's over there." I said, pointing at the stack of fresh towels stacked beside the sink. Then the weirdest thing happened. The towel I was pointing to just fell off the pile and onto the floor.

I cocked my head to one side. "Was that the wind?"

Maui shook his head. "Pi pikachu." _"I don't think so."_

_'It is a special drug will strengthen and mutate Viridian powers, such as your own.'_ His voice echoed in my head. I thought for a second before I had a bit of a brain wave. I concentrated on the towel for a second, and it slowly started to slide across the floor towards me.

When it was within reach, I picked it up. "No way… Did you see that?"

"Ch-chu!" _"Y-yea!"_

Maui scampered over so he was closer to me. I gave him a scratch behind the ear and then said "If that drug did work on my powers, and has given my telekinesis. It's probably only temporary, but perhaps I can-" I cut myself off. "Oh! Hey, let's try this…"

I held my hand inches away from my chest and concentrated, as I moved my hand down my chest. I slowly felt my upset stomach vanish, along with the pain in my body disappear.

"Pika chu… pi pi?!" _"You just healed… yourself?!"_

I ginned, "Yep! I do feel a little tired though… I guess this stuff doesn't help the energy issue. But it takes a special something to heal yourself with Viridian powers… This could be fun, while it lasts."

I stood up and dusted some non-existing dust off my untidy uniform. "So… What to do next?"

Maui hopped up on my shoulder and grinned. I gave him a scratch on the head while I thought about my next move.

"Ya know what, Maui? Screw that clone of mine and him saving us. We're getting out of this place ourselves." I declared.

"Pikachu!" _"Woot!"_

**XXX**

_12:08PM_

_(Darius's POV)_  
After being teleported by Rena and James, we found ourselves outside the school gates. The only issue was there were guards here. And they were a hell of a lot stronger than we first thought.

Then we were taken to Rosemary's office.

Chantelle, Mia and I were standing in a line, in her office. She was pacing back and forth in front of us, glaring. Not to mention she had three guards holding _guns _lined up behind her.

"Rosemary, you give that boy back right now. Ya hear?!" Mia growled.

Rosemary smirked. "That's an adorable accent you have there, Mia."

"I told y'all once, I'll tell y'all again. Where in tarnation is Robbie?!" Mia snapped.

Rosemary snorted. "You really want that boy back? Take him, he's mouthy. Just like his mother."

All our eyes widened. Chantelle then asked, "So, you're just giving him back and letting us go?"

Rosemary gave us a chilling glare. "Oh _please_. I'm no idiot. I'm not letting you out of here without a fight."

I reached for my belt and pulled off Dante's pokeball. I held it behind my back for a moment. This wasn't the right time to spring into action, I needed to wait.

"Rosa," Rosemary said to the Cinccino. "Hyper beam."

Rosa opened her mouth and a bright light began forming in her jaw. I quickly tossed Dante's pokeball and yelled "Dark pulse!"

The Umbreon appeared in a flash of light and the dark type attack collided into Rosa. Dante was fast for an Umbreon, so we had a small advantage using him.

Rosemary's guards took out pokeballs. But Rosemary stopped them and said "Stop boys. I'll handle this."

"How cocky can you be!?" Chantelle shouted. "You think you can take on three elite four members all by yourself?!"

Rosemary shook her head. "Of course not. However, turn around."

I raised an eyebrow before twisting my head slightly to see the door opening and stepped out four kids around my age. There was a girl with long purple hair and eyes as silver as my own, a boy with curly green hair and pale green eyes, a girl with long, wavy blue hair and bluish-green eyes, and a boy with red hair and red eyes. He looked really familiar as well.

"Mom…?" The purple head girl said. "What's going on here?"

"Hello Madison, dear. Meet Darius Sirius, Chantelle Skuxmire and Mia Vegas." Rosemary snickered.

"Sis!?" The red haired boy gasped as he stared at Mia. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"R-Rex!" Mia said, staring at the boy in dis-belief. "I should be askin' y'all the same question."

No way. Mia had a brother? This guy looked a little older than me. How come I've never heard of this Rex person?

"Are we going to stand here all day talking, or are we going to save Robbie!?" Chantelle growled. Dear Arceus, I forgot how fired-up she could get in situations like this.

"Save Robbie, of course…" I muttered. "Dante, use psychic."

Dante's eyes started to glow a faint, pink colour. Rosa was slowly lifted into the air and her body glowed slightly. There are many ways to use psychic. The attack can actually be pretty dangerous if used the… right way.

Rosa was suddenly tossed against the wall to my right. She slammed into it with a loud thud and collapsed onto the ground. Knocking down one of the many paintings as this happened.

Chantelle then released her Noctowl. "Alright then! Now that that's settled. Let's kick their butts!"

Rex and the other three jumped a little. "What the hell's going on?!" He yelled.

Rosemary pointed to the three of us. "Fight them."

Rex looked totally confused, but reached for his belt and then threw a pokeball, releasing his Blaziken.

Mia then followed with releasing her Machamp. The other three did the same. The purple haired chick with an Emolga, the other girl with an Empoleon, and the green-eyed boy releasing his Meganium.

"If Mom says we have to battle. Fair enough. Emolga, thunderbolt on the Noctowl!" The purple-hair girl yelled.

Hang on, Mom?!

I had to shake my shock away and fight. I commanded for Dante to use shadow ball against the Meganium, but it fought back with an energy ball. The two attacks collided with an explosion of green and purple light. It was blinding.

Then, all hell broke loose. Pokemon attacks were being flung left and right. Rex's Blaziken had nearly set the freaking office, on _fire. _Causing the room to be filled with thick, black smoke.

Dante was eventually knocked to the ground by and ice beam the Empoleon had used to attack Noctowl. When the owl-like pokemon dodged, it hit Dante.

"UMMBBBRRREEEE!" He yelled. Whoa. In didn't think an ice beam had ever hurt him that much.

I quickly summoned him back to his pokeball. I was about to release Exitus when I heard "CCCHHHHHUUUU!" and the room was filled with a bright electric attack.

Suddenly I felt something grip my arm. I slowly twisted around to see a Typhlosion of all things standing behind me. It was smirking, and the flames around its neck where bright and blazing.

"Typhlo!" I cried, tugging on my arm. I think it was trying to pull me out of the smoke. Then I remembered.

"Tumata?" I asked, realizing this was _Robbie's _Typhlosion.

He grinned at me. I quietly followed him, trying not to be seen. It wasn't hard because all of the smoke in the room. I made it out, alive. Once I was out of the office I noticed Robbie's Mightyena and Garchomp had assisted Mia, Chantelle and there injured pokemon out of the office.

"Thank you, Tumata…" I sighed. The fire type smiled at me.

I suddenly saw a boy with messy black hair and golden eyes appear from the smoke that filled the office. He was coughing from inhaling to much of it. he had a Pikachu on his shoulder, a messenger bag swung over his shoulder, and unlike those kids, he was in casual clothing.

"Next time you try-" He was interrupted by his own cough. "To save me… Don't screw it up, ok? I don't think I was supposed to save you!"

Chantelle laughed and brushed her blond bangs from her eyes. "Yea, sorry. But, hey! How did you know we were here anyway?"

Robbie grinned, "Thank Maui for that!"

"Pi pikachu!" Maui chuckled.

"They're gone… find them!" I heard Rosemary growl from her office.

"Shit, let's get outta here!" Robbie said as he returned Hinenui, Rangi and Tumata back to their pokeballs and began to run. Chantelle, Mia and I did the same with our own pokemon before following him.

"Where's the exit?!" Robbie asked me as we bolted down the hallways.

I thought for a moment. "Release Rangi!"

"What?!" Robbie yelped back.

"Just do it!" I snapped. "Chany, Get Togekiss, Pidgeot and Swanna!"

Unlike Robbie, Chantelle obeyed. She threw three pokeballs into the air and then three of her pokemon appeared. I think she knew what was going on, since she told Togekiss and Pidgeot to listen to Mia and I.

I called Pidgeot over and she picked me up in her talons. Mia jumped on Togekiss's back, and Chantelle was picked up by Swanna.

Robbie then took the hint and released Rangi. His Braviary let out a loud cry and then Robbie jumped on his back.

"Hey, Rob. Which floor are we on?" Mia asked.

"Top floor." Robbie responded.

Mia smirked. "Togekiss, could ya'll give us a hand with aura sphere?"

"Toge!" Togekiss responded before throwing a bright blue sphere at the ceiling. Chantelle's Togekiss was strong. So the attack actually blasted a hole in the ceiling. Which made a perfect escape route for the four of us.

Debris and dust scattered around us from the gap in the roof. But even with the dust, we still made it out alive.

"Whoo hoo!" Robbie cheered. "That was awesome! I'm out of that freaky place!"

Chantelle giggled. "And you can tell us all about it once we get you home, Mister."

Robbie smiled. "Ok, but. Um… First…"

"Yea?" Mia asked.

"Race you!" Robbie laughed, as Rangi zoomed ahead of us. "Last one home's a Slowpoke!"

**XXX**

_3:09PM_

_(Robbie's POV)  
_"Thanks Rangi." I said as I returned him to his pokeball. After a long flight, Mia, Darius and Chantelle got me back to Rosedale. Safe and sound.

I was now standing outside the Theater. Maui was on my shoulder, and the elite four, minus Ryou, were standing behind me. I turned to them and said "Thanks guys. Thanks for… everything. I honestly wouldn't have escaped if it wasn't for you."

Chantelle smiled, "Hey, don't mention it. We were in a tight spot to, until you showed up. Now go on! You have a family waiting for you!"

I nodded as Darius and Mia started heading back towards the Katsu's. But Chantelle stayed. She stepped closer to me, reached into her bag, and pulled out a book.

"Is that-"

She slapped her hand over my mouth. "Shhh! No one can know I'm giving this back to you. Ok? Now, what are you waiting for? Go see that family of yours!"

I nodded in response. Chantelle smiled and I waved goodbye as I wandered into the lobby of the Rosedale Theater. This part of the Theater could be accessed by the public when the Theater was open. No one was here at the moment though.

… Aside from the family I had missed. But they were upstairs at the moment.

I wandered over to a door which was the entrance to the apartment upstairs. This was obviously only accessible by my family and our friends.

I pushed open the door to see a staircase. I let out a chuckle and said to Maui "We _so _need an elevator…"

"Pikachu pika." _"You said it, bro."_

I hopped upstairs excitedly and burst into the apartment. This door was access to the kitchen. I grinned to myself. And then, I wandered into the living room.

"Guess who's home!" I chuckled from the doorway.

I was surprised to sitting in the living room were my siblings, Mom, Dad, Mr Coeur, Mr Hai, Mrs Hai, Mr Rubino, Mrs Rubino, Mr Anima, Mrs Fuoco, Mr Fuoco, Mr Klein, Mrs Klien, Bryce, Daphne, Johnny, Cece, Arianna, Olivia, Ravi, Rikki, Ringo and Annabelle.

The first to look up at me was Anya. Her blue eyes widened and she said "Robbie…?" Almost like she didn't believe it was me.

"Hey guys!" I laughed.

Mom immediately stood up and bolted over to me. I then found myself in a suffocating hug.

"Oh my Arceus, Robbie!" She cried. "I was so worried, sweetie."

"Ok! Ok! You missed me! I missed you too! Now could you let go!" I pleaded. "This is embarrassing!"

My Mom let out an amused laugh and let go of me. She then smiled. She placed a hand on my shoulder and said "I'm glad you home, Robbie."

I smiled back, but suddenly felt a punch in the arm. "Ow!" I growled as I turned to see my twin sister glaring at me.

She suddenly threw her arms around me and yelled "Robbie! Y-you idiot! Never scare me like that again! I could have lost my twin brother!"

I hugged my sister back and laughed. "I missed you to, sis."

Julia released the hug and punched me in the arm again, _hard. _She then smiled at me.

Seconds after, I found myself glomped in a hug, by the entire family. Jewels, Mom, Dad, Zeeva, DJ and even Wolf. And he isn't much of a hugger.

After the loving, slightly strange, family hug was over. I was released and able to breathe once again. My four siblings and parents grinned at me. All looking happy I was back.

Tyler suddenly wandered up from behind my Mom. He looked down at me with his orange eyes and said "So Robbie, what happened at that school?"

I pursed my lips and thought for a moment. "I'll tell you all later. Oh yea! Hey, Mr Anima. The principal said she knew you. Her name was… Rosemary, Rosemary Hora."

Mr Anima, AKA Remy squeezed his eyes shut for a second and then opened them, "I… Can't say I recall that name, Robbie." By the way he said it. It almost seemed like he was… lying to me.

"But she said-" I cut myself off. "Never mind… Right now. I'm just glad to be home!"

Everything was peaceful for a moment. When all of a sudden Annabelle stood up of the couch and stormed over to me. Pulling me into a hug. I happily hugged my best friend back.

Then the weirdest thing happened.

She whispered in my ear, so quietly I could barely hear it, "You, Robert Gorudo, are so bloody lucky to be alive. Never, _ever _run off or ignore people's warnings ever again. If it wasn't for Mia, Darius and Chantelle, you wouldn't be _alive_."

I pulled back out of the hug and stared at her. She was… glaring at me. What was with the death stare? I'm ok, aren't I? Why was she… angry?

"Well, yea, Anya. I know. But the main point is I'm ok now! It's all good." I cheered.

She just crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head. "You don't have _any _idea."

* * *

**OK SO SORREH FOR THE LATE UPDATE.**

**My motive for writings been… absent, lately. I have muse and everything. But no motive to write… to be honest I've lost a bit of my confidence recently. And for this reason, if you've been paying attention to my profile, tFoR's on hiatus for however long it takes me to get my motive back. I think I have enough for tHoD to keep working on this… as for tFoR, eh…**

**BUT I HAVE LOTS PLANNED FOR THIS SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT.**

**Now that little kidnapping mini arc is over we can get through the last few chapters of the Heaven Arc. Yes, It's only ten chapters long. SO ONLY FOUR TO GO UNTIL THE FIRST ARC IS COMPLETE. The others are MUCH, MUCH longer. And have way more going on. Not to say the Heaven Arc isn't good. But the Purgatory and Hell are just DROWING in feels.**

**A-anyway! Robbie's home. WOOT. Now the REALLY AWESOME STUFF CAN HAPPEN. Also, like he said, his powered-up Viridian powers are only temporary. They only last about three chapters.**

**And allow me to introduce what is probably my favorite ship in all of tHoD: TROPICAL. Which is Arianna and Ravi. They are just so… AHH! And this ships WAY deeper than you think. Just you wait;)**

**I MEAN THEIR A BONBON KID AND A NIGAITO KID. Those two ships are some of my favorites in tFoR. SO JUST IMAGINE A SHIP CONTAINING A KID FROM EACH. AHAHAHA.**

**Oh, and meet Aqua, Forest and Rex! If you picked up on it, Aqua and Forest are already dating. I don't have a ship name for them, any ideas? Rex's shipmate is Madison, they're pretty damn cute, too. I think you'll like these two. Hehe**

**OK NOW GO AND HELP ME GET MY MOTIVE BACK BY REVIEWING**


	8. Chapter 7: One Big Fat Dumb Mystery

**The Horrors of Delight  
**_**~The Heaven Arc~  
**_**~Chapter 7: One Big Fat Dumb Mystery~**

_Thursday February 15__th__ 2034  
6:09PM_

_(Julia's POV)  
_I was wondering around the house that evening. I needed to borrow Robbie's violin for a music project at school. So now I was on a mission to find him.

I wandered into his room casually, not even thinking about knocking. This was a huge mistake. What I saw when I stepping in there scared the crap out of me. Now, I know what you're thinking. Since Robbie's, Robbie. You would think I was shocked because he was trying to bed some girl or something. But that wasn't the case.

Robbie was sitting on his bed, Maui by his side like always. And there were all these old papers floating in _mid-freaking-air_. Completely still. One was right in front of Robbie's face. He was reading it.

"R-Rob?" I stuttered.

When he looked up at me his eyes grew wide and all of the papers dropped to the ground instantly.

"I-I can explain!" He stuttered. I didn't say anything. I was still in shock by what I saw. Robbie ran a hand through his hair and glanced around his room nervously. "Just, come sit over here. I'll explain everything."

I slowly stepped over and sat on the end of my twin's bed. I twisted my head to him and said "Ok, explain."

"Well, I told you guys about most of the stuff that happened to me at Hora. But not… this." He grumbled as he slid down to the end of his bed to sit beside me.

"What is this, exactly?" I asked hotly.

Robbie bit his bottom lip. "They gave me this weird injection to strengthen my Viridian powers. So I now have… telekinesis."

"What?" I said flatly.

"Telekinesis." He responded. "You know, I can move stuff with my mind. It's only temporary. But I thought I should use it while it lasts. Also, _please _don't tell Mom and Dad. I already put them through enough as it is with this whole Hora thing. I don't want them to worry anymore."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Ok, bro. It's a deal. But… what are these?"

I picked up one of the papers that were scattered around the room. But then Robbie snatched it out of my hand and hugged it to his body defensively. As if it was Zeeva and her favorite My Little Ponyta, Rainbow Dash plushie. He then yelled "Don't touch these!"

"Why?" I asked. "Bro, just let me see it!"

He shook his head. "No way in hell!"

I scowled. "Then can you at least tell me _why _you have them?"

Robbie sighed and loosened his grip on the sheet of paper a little. He turned his head a little and then said "Ok… I suppose I can tell you. But you have to promise to keep it a secret. No one can know, ok?"

I nodded. "Ok bro, my lips are sealed."

He grinned before beginning his story. He told me about everything since that day at the Mousiki's. From the injured baby Deerling to the person named RK. But then he got to the part of the story that caught me off-guard.

He closed his eyes for a moment and all of the papers started to float again. He opened his eyes. I noticed the gold in his eyes was much more vivid than usual. One of the letters that was on the floor floated towards him. He plucked it out of mid-air and all the rest fell back to the ground.

He held the letter in his hand out to me. He frowned and said "… This one confirms there was a murder in Rosedale around thirty years ago. And whoever committed the murder never had a punishment for it."

My eyes widened. I just stared at my brother. "…I've lost you, bro."

Robbie sighed. "I'm trying to solve it. I want to freaking show this murderer a thing or two! But the only evidence I really have is the letters, the scrapbook, and everyone acting weird about the letters and scrapbook."

I placed a finger on my chin. Pondering the thought of this for a moment. "Well, whoever it was. No one wants to remember it or remind anyone. But I'll tell you what. I'm going to help you with it. I want to know who did this too."

Robbie smiled. "Ok, Jewels. It's a deal! How about we start our investigation on Saturday? We'll head out into the city and start finding answers. It will be a lot easier with the two of us. But we can't tell _anyone._"

I nodded. "Ok, bro. It sounds like a plan."

"Woot! This is gonna be awesome!" Robbie cheered. "We'll be like, the mystery twins!"

"You got that from Gravity Falls, didn't you?" I asked.

"Maybe…" Robbie grumbled.

I laughed. Then Robbie started to laugh along with me.

This whole solving a mystery thing could be fun.

**XXX**

_Saturday February 17__th__ 2034  
8:27AM_

"Morning, Jewels!" Robbie greeted as he strolled into the kitchen that morning. He looked excited. I guess I was pretty excited myself. I mean today was the day we would start investigating a murder. It was… I don't know. Thrilling, I suppose.

Robbie sat down opposite me at the table and glanced around the kitchen. "Where is everyone this morning?"

I swallowed a mouthful of my cereal before answering, "Mom's at the gym, Wolf took Zeeva with him to go training, DJ went to his boxing training, and Dad's-"

Before I could finish, Dad himself stepped into the kitchen. Tomasino Jethro' TJ' Gorudo. I'll say it now, I loved him. What? There is no shame in admitting you love your parents. And Dad's just a really great father. He's always taken care of us, he loves and respects Mom, he loves and respects the rest of us, he makes us laugh, and don't get me started on everything else he does for us and for everyone else. He may be a little (And I'm using that term loosely) immature for his age. But a good person never the less. I was proud to be his daughter.

"He's right there!" I giggled. "Morning, Dad!"

"Morning you two," He said with a smile as he wandered over to the bench and opened a cabinet. "So what's on the agenda today?"

I froze and Robbie looked at me with a _what-do-we-say? _Sort of glance. I shrugged and Robbie said "We're, uhh… going to… save endangered… baby… orphan Ducklett. From… terrorists!"

Dad turned around slowly, his eyes fixed on the ceiling for a moment before looking at us. "Oh my Arceus, what did you do…?" He said slowly.

I kicked Robbie in from under the table and mouthed "Idiot." Arceus, he's the worst liar ever.

Robbie winced at the blow and slammed his forehead down on the table.

"We're just making a joke, dad!" I giggled. Trying to change the current mood in the room.

Dad raised an eyebrow at the both of us. "Alright… If you say so."

"Ow…" Robbie growled. His forehead still resting on the table top.

"What's wrong, bro?" I asked. "I didn't kick your leg _that _hard."

"I know." Robbie murmured. "Because… THAT WASN'T MY BLOODY LEG YOU KICKED!"

"Oh." I said, realizing I kicked him… somewhere else. "Sorry, Rob!" I giggled mareepishly.

He lifted his head to glare at me. I let out a strained laugh when the phone rang. Dad answered it, talked for a moment before hanging up. "Sorry kids, I have to go to the Mousiki's. Trev has something I need to pick up."

Dad wandered over to the door and grabbed his jacket. "Later you two. Hey, Demon!"

"Doom!" A voice howled from the living room before darting into the kitchen. _"I'm coming!"_

"Bye Dad, bye Demon!" I called grinned before he and his trusty Houndoom headed out. Robbie was still getting over the pain I put him through. And I was finishing off my breakfast.

Once I finished I picked up my empty bowl and put it in the sink. I turned back to Robbie and said "You ready to get going?"

He nodded and stood up. Dusting some none-existent dust of his black shorts as he got to his feet. "Yep, let's go."

**XXX**

_9:20AM_

"So… where to first?" Robbie asked me as he pulled his headphones off his ears and rested them around his neck. We were walking down Wellesley Street in town, deciding how to go about our investigation.

"Hmmm…" I hummed. "We could go ask Trev?"

"NO WAY!" Robbie growled. "I was kicked out of the shop when I tried to do that!"

"Ok! Ok!" I said defensively. "Then maybe we need to find out more about this RK guy. Ironically, we know a few RK's. But Ringo, Rikki and Ravi can be eliminated. Since they weren't even born then."

"No freaking _duh." _Robbie said, rolling his eyes. "And Mr Katsu's too young. He would have only been around six when the first was sent to Trev."

"Hang on!" I giggled. "Sent, right?"

"Ah ha…?" Robbie drawled. "So?"

"Did the letters have return addresses?" I asked.

Robbie shook his head. "You don't think I already thought of that? Whatever envelopes they were sent in, they were taken out and stuffed into that larger one later on. The old envelopes are long gone."

"Damn…" I hissed under my breath. "Then maybe we could-"

I stopped when I noticed Robbie pulled his headphones back over his ears, and started to hum along with the music.

"Are you even listening to me!?" I asked.

He glanced at me and pushed them back around his neck. "I was thinking, ok? Jeez…"

"Well just what were you thinking about?" I asked.

"We need to go somewhere... Where the people would know something about this, and wouldn't have a problem with giving us info. Ya know?"

I nodded slowly. "Yea, that's true. So where did you have in mind…?"

Robbie rubbed his teeth together. Which was his way of saying he had no idea. I scowled at my feet in frustration. If the two of us couldn't even decide where to start, what was the point?

"Hey," Robbie said as he looked around the street. We had wandered into that part of the city that wasn't for tourists to see. That nitty-gritty part littered with rubbish. That part of the city where people show their true colours. That part you don't go at night. You know, that type of place. The real-feeling end of town.

My brother looked over at me, "Isn't the gym where DJ trains somewhere around here?"

I nodded. "Mhm… Since we're here, why don't we go pay him a visit?"

Robbie smirked. "Oh-yea!"

**XXX**

_10:04AM_

_(Robbie's POV)  
_Of all the places DJ could have spent his weekends, you wouldn't think it would be here. Would you?

It's not the fact DJ boxes. Sure, it was kind of a surprising when he brought up at dinner two years ago he wanted to learn. But now it's not so shocking. Actually, it's kind of cool.

It's the place he chooses to train. Maybe it's the neighborhood, or maybe it's just the old, gritty gym itself. Whatever it is. This is a rough type of joint, you feel uneasy entering.

Mom and Dad were skeptical about letting him train here. But DJ was adamant about this place. He told us he felt comfortable here. I don't even know how he found this place. But he told us _'I wanna learn from the best.' _Who is the best, you ask? That would be Cameron Blevins. He's the man who owns this place, and also DJ's coach. He was apparently a very successful boxer in the past. But after suffering some injury when he was younger, he had to give up. Then he decided to teach others. It's a good thing to do, but why in a place like this? Then again, he's a rough sort of bloke. He even looks the part. With his dark hair and smoky blue eyes. And the way he always looks like he's got something very deep on his mind.

Now that I thought it over. I just answered my own question.

Jewels and I wandered inside and headed down to the main training room. The long corridor was cold, dirty, musty. But DJ was right, oddly comfortable. Dark and damp, but comfortable.

"This seriously is one dark as hell place…" I grumbled.

"Yea…" Julia agreed. "I can't believe DJ trains here."

"Well, trains in boxing here. He doesn't train Cerberus here." I corrected.

Julia started to tilt her head from side to side. Making her thick black hair sway slightly. "Who ever said he didn't?"

I nodded. "True."

We finally made it to the end of the hallway. We stepped into the main gym to find there were only three people in here. DJ, Cameron, and some kid DJ was sparing with.

Despite DJ being a bit of a delinquent; he takes his boxing _very _seriously. As much, if not more than his music or pokemon training. And it was showing at the moment. His deep breathing, the determination on his face, his stance. Yep, you don't get much more serious than that.

We decided to just watch him fight. We didn't want to disturb him when he was like this. We just watched.

DJ took a deep breath and jabbed the other guy with one of his gloved fists. The guy was hit in the jaw, sending his head backwards. It was only sparing, so it can't have been that hard. Once he regained his balance, he tried going for DJ's gut. He missed, which let DJ strike him back. The other guy managed to hit DJ in the shoulder. But that actually gave DJ a chance to strike his jaw a few more times. The kid jumped back a little and slammed his fist into DJ's gut. DJ fought back by going for the jaw again.

It was a little back and forth like this for a while. Well, it was until DJ knocked the other kid down with a powerful punch to the chest. This surprised me a little. Sure, this guy couldn't have been much older that DJ. Fifteen at the oldest, but he was built like a tank. DJ on the other hand is, well… like all males in our family, he's a lanky and scrawny looking thing. We're tall, freakishly tall. But we're all slimikins. What? That's a real word. Look it up.

"Get up." DJ said to the guy, staring down at him.

The kid just lay on the ground, panting.

"Get up, dude." He taunted again.

Still nothing from the other guy.

"Get up, you-"

"Gorudo," Cameron grunted. "That's enough. It was only a bloody sparing match."

DJ took a step back. And the kid got up. Cameron stared at the boy for a while before saying "Good job, Cole. But work on standing up after falling."

"And me?" DJ asked, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

Cameron stared at DJ, long and hard. "You, Gorudo. Need to learn the difference between a fight… and a battle."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I suddenly said. I didn't mean to speak. That just fell out of my mouth.

The three of them looked over at Jewels and I. We tensed for a moment before I said "Err… sup?"

DJ's face lit up when he saw us. He hopped out of the ring and over to us. "Hey Robbie, hey Jewels! What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to come see you!" I chirped as I rested my hands behind my head.

DJ grinned at us. He fist-bumped me with a padded fist and smiled at Jewels. Then Cameron wandered over.

"Gorudo, you know these people?" He asked.

DJ nodded, "Cam! You've met them before! My older bro and sis, Robbie and Jewels Gorudo."

Cameron held out his hand for me to shake. "Oh yea, now I remember."

I took his hand. Which felt a little awkward in his grasp. He had big, strong hands. While I being the scrawny musician I am, have these kind of slim, piano playing hands.

"Hello, sir." I said.

Cameron laughed. "Dear Arceus boy. Just call me Cameron or Cam. I'm not your principal."

He shook Julia's hand after releasing mine. He smiled at her and turned back to me. "So another Gorudo, ahe? You got that ink on you?"

I nodded and pulled my t-shirt up a little, to show him. "Yep."

Cameron nodded at me silently. I looked back over at DJ. Since he was only in a pair of black shorts with gold stripes down the sides, a pair of black boxing boots, and red boxing gloves. You could easily see his tattoo running down his arm. His starts about halfway down his upper arm and ends at his wrist.

There was a brief silence before I broke it, "Um… if you don't mind me asking, Cam. What did you mean by the difference between a fight and a battle? No disrespect. It's just, isn't violence, violence?"

He chuckled lightly, "Ya' see Rob, battling ain't the same as fighting. A fight is where you hurt each other. But a battle-"

He took a pause to pull out a cigarette and light it. I grumbled "Filthy, bloody habit…" under my breath as he took a puff. He didn't hear me, which was probably a good thing.

After breathing out the smoke he said "A real battle, is a fight with not only the opponent. But yourself as well. DJ here takes the fight far too seriously. Focuses only on getting someone to the ground instead of _how_ he's doin' it, or _why _he's doin' it. He's forgotten what a battle is."

I nodded slowly and glanced at Jewels. I think I understood. I'm not the type of guy for words of wisdom.

But I think I would remember that.

**XXX**

_10:51AM_

_(DJ's POV)  
_"You're doing what?!" I asked my brother and sister. Cameron had let me leave a little early. So after I was showered and in regular clothing, Robbie and Julia decided to let me tag-along on their little mission.

"We are solving a mystery!" Robbie declared. "We were trying to figure out where to begin. But then we saw the place you train at and decided to visit."

"Oh, ok. So… any ideas where we're going?" I asked.

Jewels looked at me. "Well, Robbie thought of going somewhere with good insight. As in, a place where the people have info, and will tell us at the same time."

I thought for a second. "Hey, what about The Track?"

Robbie stopped walking, turned to me, and smirked. "Bro, you're a bloody genius."

**XXX**

_11:20AM_

"GO FLARE BLAZER! GO FLARE BLAZER!" Robbie shouted, "GO, YOU BASTARD!"

"CALM DOWN!" Julia purposely shouted directly into Robbie's ear, making him jump. I laughed, and then Robbie started laughing along to. We headed over to The Track a while ago. I hadn't been here in ages. It felt good to be back.

I suppose I should explain what The Track is. It's a racecourse. Not car racing. This is gallops. You know, _Rapidash _racing. This type of thing is _huge _in Rosedale. Not to mention our family is particularly lucky in this. Our grandfather, or Mom's dad, William Rouge, owns a real champ. The Rapidash's name is Vi. He's not a normal Rapidash either, he's shiny. According to the program I was holding, he was racing today.

I raised an eyebrow at Robbie. "Why are you cheering for that one anyway?"

"Why not?" He asked me with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, for one thing. You can't place a bet, 'cause you're not old enough. Plus, they say ol' Flare there's a bit lousy."

Robbie winked down at me. "You never know, he could surprise us."

"Pikachu!" Maui cheered from his shoulder. _"Yep!"_

I looked down at Cerberus, who was by my side. He glanced up at me and said "Dour, dour." _"It's true, DJ."_

"Ha…" I grunted. It was starting to get sunny out, so it was getting hotter. We were in the grandstand. Which, by the way, they need to re-name. It's not that grand. Hell, Cam's gym's got more class than here.

"Shouldn't we be finding people to talk to?" Julia asked. "We can't be here for long. Mom and Dad aren't big on us coming here on our own. Plus, I feel some of the creeps around here are eyeing me up."

Robbie turned to our sister. "Alright, fine. What would be the best place?"

"We could go find Grandpa and see if he could get us access to the owner's lounge?" I suggested.

Robbie nodded, "Sounds good to me. Jewels?"

She smiled, "Ok, let's go."

Robbie seemed to be the first to get going. He ran off ahead of us, forcing Julia and I to run off after him.

"Rob! Wait up, bro!" I called, "There's no need to rush!"

Suddenly he just stopped. He stood still for a while, letting Jewels and I catch up. He looked back at us, his expression was different than it was before… It wasn't so… perky.

"… Yes there is." He said quietly.

I cocked my head to the side. "Why?"

"Because someone was murdered! And the person who did it was evil! Evil people should never be given a chance! I don't want this person running around my damn town! I want so Arceus damn justice! And I want it soon!" He growled.

Jewels sighed and placed a hand on Robbie's shoulder. "Now come on Rob, just calm down. That's why we're here! To find out what's really going on with this RK person. And you need to remember that there could be another side to this story. For all we know, RK was the murderer and he lied to Trev in them."

Robbie shook his head. "I don't care. It's still murder. It's still torture! It's sick and wrong! If RK did it then he's the one who should be punished!"

"Robbie, just calm down!" Jewels growled.

My brother sighed and his nostrils flared. "Ok, ok. Let's just go find grandpa."

After a few more minutes of wondering, we found our grandfather. He was leaning against a fence by the stables, talking with another man.

His name is William Rouge. Like Mom, and all of us, he's pretty tall. He has dark red eyes and slightly messy, short hair that's the colour black, though, it's slowly turning grey as the years go by.

"Hey, Gramps." Robbie called as we approached him. Jewels elbowed him in the ribs.

"Arceus, have some respect Rob!" She growled.

Grandpa turned to us and smiled, "Hey, if it isn't three of my wonderful grandkids."

He ruffled the hair on Robbie and my head. He has a habit of doing this each time he sees us. I laughed, when he did this.

Grandpa glanced at the man beside him and said "See here, Anthony. Meet Julia, Robbie and DJ. Lucy's kids."

The man named Anthony held out his hand and we each shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"You too." Robbie exclaimed.

Anthony smiled and turned back to Grandpa, "Well, William. It was great catching up, but I better go. Good luck with Vi's race."

Grandpa gave him a cocky grin, "I don't need no luck with a racer like him."

All this time I thought Robbie and I got our smirk entirely from Dad, I suppose that wasn't entirely true.

Anthony laughed and wandered off. Grandpa then turned to face the three of us and said "So, how's your folks, TJ still taking care of my daughter?"

Robbie laughed, "Yes, Gramps. Dad and Mom are fine."

Grandpa nodded, "Speaking of you guys. I heard you were kidnapped, Rob! Can you tell me about that?"

Robbie's hands found his pockets and he bit his bottom lip for a second, "Yea… I'm ok now! It was just some weird school, I'm ok. But I know I'm _never _going back there."

Grandpa nodded. Then Robbie said "Hey, I know this is a little forward… But could you get us into the VIP lounge, please?"

Grandpa grinned, "Sure."

**XXX**

_11:30AM_

"It _reeks _of stale beer in here." Julia groaned.

Robbie rolled his eyes, "Get over it. We need to find someone who can give us the info."

I started to glance around the room, "What about Kelly and her Mom?"

"Kelly?" Robbie and Jewels exclaimed in unison.

"And did you say her Mom? As in _Champion Theresa?_" Robbie gushed. "Hey! Kel, over here!"

Kelly looked up at us and waved, "Oh, hey guys!"

She hopped over to us, followed by her mother. Who just so happened to be the Champion.

Champion Theresa they call her, but she prefers just Tess. She's a friend of our parents from _way _back. But she's changed over those past few years. Instead of her short, messy light brown bob cut she had as a teenager like I've seen in photos. She now has long, wild light brown locks tied back in a high ponytail, though it still sticks out on all angles. As for her eyes, they're a smoky grey. At first glance, you wouldn't guess she was a pokemon champion. I mean, it's not that Tess looks weak or anything. It's just she's _so _short.

"Hello you three." She greeted. I noticed a lot of the old guys in here were eyeing her up.

"DON'T STARE AT MY MOM YOU CREEPY, BLOODY PERVS!" Kelly screamed. "OR I'LL SICK KOUTA ON YOUR ASSES!"

Jewels slapped her forehead.

Tess chuckled, "So, what's up?"

We grew silent. But then Robbie said "If we tell you, can you please not tell our parents?"

Tess pursed her lips, "What did you three do?"

"Nothing!" Robbie yelped. He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled it out one of those letters he and Jewels showed us on the way here. "Just… read this. We're trying to figure out who did this."

Tess swiped it from his grasp and scanned her eyes over it. Suddenly, her hand began shaking. When she handed back the letter to Robbie she _scowled _at us.

She took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"What's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"First things first," She growled, "How much do you k now about Rob- errm, RK. And where did you find these?"

"Well," Jewels began, "This is all Robbie's idea!"

"Hey!" He growled, "Says the girl who wanted to help me!"

Tess shook her head, "Listen. If you three don't get your noses out of this… incident. There will be consequences. And I will tell Lucy and TJ. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am!" The three of us stuttered nervously.

"Promise me!" Tess growled. Holy crap, I had never seen Theresa Bosu _this _mad.

"Ok…" We sighed.

She narrowed her eyes. "Good…"

I noticed Kelly raised an eyebrow and then looked over at me, I just shrugged. I had no idea what that was about, either.

**XXX**

_12:03PM_

_(Robbie's POV)_  
"WHAT WAS THAT?" I growled as we headed out of the racing grounds.

"I… don't know." Jewels sighed. "But she really didn't want us knowing. Maybe we should…"

Her voice trailed off. "… Maybe we should stop this stupid search for the truth. Every time we do, we get yelled at."

I scowled, "NO! I do Jewels, I do! That was the first time you and DJ have been scolded! I'm sick of this! I want to know why this is such a big secret! Why they care we know! What if…"

"What if what?" DJ asked.

"…What if this has more to do with us than you think." I sighed.

"Idiot." Jewels grumbled, "Don't be absurd."

"I'm not." I growled. "It's common sense."

"Would you just-"

"SHUT IT!" DJ snarled at the both of us, "We're not going to work this out if we're fighting, you morons. Now I've just thought of something. Like this one, big, fat, dumb mystery. What is the one other thing our usually relaxed friends and family don't like us having anything to do with?"

I thought for a second, then Julia and I said "Rosedale Mansion."

DJ grinned, "Exactly…"

"What?" I yelped, "No way! Mom and Dad would kill us if they ever found out we went there!"

"Yea, but… Don't you think it's a little odd they don't want us anywhere near the mansion or the case?"

I shrugged, "Well, yea. Ok, that's true. But-"

"DJ's right," Julia butted in, "That may have something to do with it."

I crossed my arms over my chest and thought for a second. "…Ok. Ok, fine! But not today. I'm really tired, I have a headache, and I just want a break!"

"Then when do we go?" Jewels asked bitterly.

I ran a hand through my hair, "When we're prepared for it…"  
**  
XXX**

_4:18PM_

After making a few more plans, we settled on sneaking off to the mansion next Friday afternoon. We went back to town after that. We hung around and did a bit more snooping, but we couldn't find anything. It's like all the files of this great murder were just erased from existence. So, in the end, the three of us decided to head back home. That was until DJ and Julia made an excuse to go to the Rubino's.

Those two are always after Jono and Cece. I swear to Arceus.

So, it was Maui and I wandering the city streets. It was a cool afternoon, but the sun was shining. So it was ok. I didn't have anywhere to be, and we barely had any information. The search for truth was a total bust.

Kind of…

Think about it; _everyone _didn't have _any _information. And I know why. They were trying to hide it from us.

But, why?

Not to mention, Tess went mental at us. Why was that? Why does everyone care?

I made it back home rather quickly. It's not a long walk from the Luna to Rosedale Theater, so that wasn't surprising. I didn't think anyone would be at home though. Mom would be at the gym, you already know where Jewels and DJ were, Dad was most likely out, and I was guessing Wolf and Zeeva were still training.

I headed into the building and back upstairs to the corridor which opened into the living room. I was about to step inside when I heard voices coming from the living room. It sounded like Wolf, and a voice I didn't recognize.

It was a girl's voice though. I knew that.

I glanced at the Pikachu on my shoulder. He snickered and said "Pikachu pi pika?" _"Are you going in there?"_

I shook my head and widened my eyes, "O-of course not! I wouldn't want to impose on him and… whoever the hell that is."

Maui grinned, "Pikachu chu!" _"My money's on a hooker!"_

"Maui!" I scolded. "Don't say stuff like that! Arceus, I must be rubbing off on you…"

He shrugged, "Pika." _"Probably."_

Suddenly, the door leading to the living room swung open, and a girl followed by Wolf stepped out. She was around his age and had long, shiny blond hair and sea green eyes. She was of an average height, so slightly shorter than me. She also had very nice curves.

Now I have to just come right out and say it.

This chick; was freaking _gorgeous._

She was _beautiful._

She was s_exy._

She was s_tunning._

I hated her.

I kind of stood there, waiting. She turned back to Wolf, smiled and said "Bye." He grinned back, and after a moment he suddenly pulled her into his arms and placed a firm kiss on her mouth.

It lasted for a while, them standing there, his arms wrapped around her hips, her hands against his chest, their lips locked. Wolf finally released her and said "Later, love."

She turned around, stepping past me and opened the door back to the stairs. Once she was gone Wolf looked over at me. I gave him a dry look.

"What?" Wolf asked after a long silence.

I rolled my eyes, "_Another_ one of _those?"_

Wolf scowled and leaned up against the door frame. "If you mean a girlfriend, then yes. That was Melissa."

I sighed, "I don't like Melissa."

Wolf gave me a tired look, "Why not? You didn't even speak to her."

I pursed my lips, "Never mind. It's not important."

I pushed past him, into the living room. I headed straight for the kitchen and over to the refrigerator, I needed a drink.

After searching around for a while I found a can of Mountain Dew. I opened the can and took a sip, before closing the fridge.

I looked over to see Wolf had followed me into the kitchen.

"What's up with you?" He asked.

"Nothing," I lied. Ok, maybe I did have a problem. Wolf is one of those guys that girls just _love_. He's handsome, he's funny, he's talented. He's just brilliant.

That's where the problem starts. Wolf has had lots of girlfriends in the past. And none of them have really cared about him. They just like him because he's _Wolfgang Austin Gorudo_.

Sure, I've had girlfriends in the past. But of all them, my best were these girls; Miranda Anima, Rikki Klein, Olivia Fuoco, and Tiffany Vert.

See? They're all my friends. We were before we dated, and even after we broke up we stayed close. There were no hard feelings after we broke up, either. None of us wanted to deal with the drama.

Miranda and I broke up because we're both far to perverted. Just think about how we could have ended up if we stayed together. We decided we would both need someone a little more stoic, to keep us grounded.

Rikki was an awesome girl to have, we got along great. But I ended it because of Bryce. I found out a little while after I started dating her, he liked her, _a lot. _As much as I liked Rikki, I couldn't carry on if it was hurting my best friend. So I broke it off and let him pursue her. Rikki understood. But if Bryce wanted her he would have to man up and ask her out. Rikki's that type of girl. She wanted someone who can express feelings.

Olivia was cool to. It was actually Arianna that caused our break-up. She is extremely protective of her sister. I got sick of being yelled at and beaten up for no good reason. So Olivia ended it for my sake. This was a nice this for her to do.

Tiffany was really great, but like Olivia, her siblings (In this case, Scott) were just to protective. This was sort of odd though, considering Scott and Wolf are best friends. But I was feeling like that was ruining their friendship. Both Tiffany and I put our families first. But for the record, I would _never_, in a million years use or hurt Tiffany and Olivia. I wouldn't hurt anyone close to me. But, then again, I can't blame Scott and Arianna for thinking otherwise, given my personality.

So my point is, they were the best I had, because we actually _cared _about each other. Hell, we still do. These girls are friends I would bleed for, and I knew they would do the same for me. Wolf wouldn't for girls like Melissa, and I knew she would never for him.

They only cared about the glory of being his. That was why I didn't like them if I didn't know them. As I said, it's all about the glory. It's all about being in the arms of _Wolfgang Austin Gorudo._

I looked back over at Wolf. He was still staring at me. He was angry. "Come on, Rob. Just tell me what the matter is."

I sighed, "Ok, I don't dislike her. As long as… you like her."

"I do." He said.

"Ok, I guess I don't mind her then. But how long have you known her?" I asked before taking another sip of my drink.

"Not that long. I don't see why you care though." He replied.

"Because," I began, "Why not go out with someone you actually _care _about? Like Daphne, or maybe Naomi. You have more in common with them."

Wolf shrugged, "Dating my friends isn't something I like doing."

"How'd ya meet Mel, anyway?" I asked.

"Met at Uni." He replied.

"How long have you been with her?" I asked.

He shrugged, "A while."

"Can't have been that long, if none of us knew 'bout her." I grumbled, taking another sip of my soda.

"No one asked." He replied.

I nodded. I was about to ask something else, but I stopped myself. I know this is sort of a touchy subject. But I actually didn't know if Wolf was… well, a virgin.

I mean, it's kind of hard to tell. He's had plenty of girlfriends. And to be honest, I don't think Wolf would say no to having his way with any of them, given the chance. But he isn't the type of guy to stay with girl for long, either.

It's a strange thing to think about. But I'd be lying if I said it hadn't ever crossed my mind.

I suppose now you're wondering if I myself have ever slept with someone. And I'm here to say I haven't. The furthest I have ever gone with a girl would have probably been Rikki. But even we didn't get _that _serious. As perverted as I am (Hey, I can admit it) I don't think I really want a relationship like that, not for now, anyway.

Wolf wandered closer and opened up the fridge again, pulling out a bottle of beer. Yea, he drinks. I'm not a fan of it, but at least he doesn't smoke. I have, and always will see smoking as a disgusting and filthy habit. Arceus so help me if someone ever offers me a cigarette.

He shut the fridge and looked over at me, noticing I was staring at him. "What's wrong? Have any other questions, detective?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nothing. I was lost in thought."

"What ya thinkin' 'bout?" Wolfy asked.

"Girls." I replied, chuckling a little as I said it.

Wolf laughed along with me. He took a sip of his beer. A moment later DJ wandered into the kitchen, he threw his messenger bag onto the kitchen table and said "Hey guys."

"Hey." I said.

"Sup." Wolf said.

DJ opened up his bag and pulled out a few books.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Stopped at the library on the way home." DJ said, "Wanted something to read. Anyway, what have you guys been doing?"

"Well," I began, "When I got home I was greeted by Wolf and his new girlfriend trying to swallow each other."

Wolf gave me a brotherly punch in the arm. I winced and then laughed.

DJ raised an eyebrow, "Alright…"

Without him even asking, I opened the refrigerator back up and searched around for another can of Mountain Dew. Once I had one in my grasp I tossed it over to DJ, he caught it said "Thanks, bro."

I grinned, "No prob. Hey, you guys wanna go up to the roof?"

**XXX**

_4:59PM_

Three brothers, my guitar, the early evening sky, a Pikachu, a Raichu, a Houndour, and the city streets beneath us.

These were the ingredients that made up happiness. _My _happiness, anyway.

We hadn't done this for ages. Since Wolf left on his journey when he was about seventeen, anyway. It felt nostalgic.

I was quietly plucking away on my guitar as I sat on the parapet, overlooking the city.

"Careful Rob," Wolf warned, who was sitting a few feet away, "Don't fall off."

"Please…" I grumbled, "I've done this a billion times. I'm fine."

"Ok," He chuckled, "It's your funeral."

I scowled before focusing back on my guitar playing. DJ was sitting a few feet away with his back against the parapet. So he was facing the opposite direction to Wolf and I. He was reading one of the books he had gotten from the library earlier.

"Good book?" I asked.

"Yep," He said, lifting his gaze and twisting his head to look at me. He handed me the book to look at.

"_The Underdog _by _Markus Zusak." _I read out loud. "Cool."

I handed the book back to DJ. But after snatching it from my hand he placed it beside him and stood up.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

A gust of wind blew around us. DJ took a deep breath as he turned to face the city.

"Admiring the view, brother." He sighed.

_Brother. _I smiled at it, I wasn't sure why, but it made me feel pretty good. Saying _bro _and saying _brother _mean slightly different things to me, like how _fight _and _battle _mean two different things to Cameron. You can call almost anyone bro. I call Bryce and Johnny bro. But I would never call them brother.

I placed my guitar behind me and stood up to look out onto Rosedale, just like DJ did. This felt good. Looking down on the city gave me a sense of total power and control, but also freedom. As if I was some sort of powerful dictator looking over where he ruled.

Wolf stood up beside me after a moment and a grin appeared on his face. A gush of wind blew past, making the three of us shiver. But the chill it gave was a good kind of chill.

A thought dawned on me as I stood there, looking down at the streets of Rosedale with my brothers. Nothing else in the world mattered to me aside from them at the moment. So I made a promise to myself. But I said it out loud. I wanted the world to hear.

"No matter who tries to break us down, no matter who tries steps in and tries to ruin it for Robbie Gorudo, his family and friends, I'll fight for it. Because, to me, my family are the most important thing. The rest of the world, it can rot for all I care."

I think I startled my brothers a little with that statement. I guess that was a little rough for someone like me to say. But I did mean every word of it.

Wolf did something that I think only the three of us could understand. He placed a hand against his chest, then DJ placed a hand on his right arm. I smiled and placed a hand against my left side.

You know, a hand against our own tattoo.

I smiled down at the city one last time. Everything seemed to grow silent at that moment. I think that was for us.

And I silently prayed to Arceus, things would stay like this forever.

* * *

**~IMPORTANT AN ~A MESSAGE FROM FIERY~**

**Hey guys! (I never start normal AN's like that, I know, but this is IMPORTANT) I have a few things I need to say before my normal AN.**

**First of all tFoR is getting a re-write. A TOTAL RE-WRITE. I suppose this would have been better to put in an AN chapter in tFoR but this slightly effects tHoD to, let me explain:**

**The plot's different in many ways, but a lot will be the same (Otherwise tHoD won't work and everything that's happened so far will make NO sense, and then I'd need to re-think its plot). The planning only just started, so the bugs still need worked out.**

**I have to get a little rant clear first, since I know some people aren't going to like this change. I'M GETTING RID OF THE GUARDIANS (As you can currently see with the parents in the character files here in tHoD). I KNOW some people liked them, but, Come on guys, they were POINTLESS. They're not needed at all, so I went and edited the character files, changing the characters guardians to a replacement pokemon. If you have an OC and don't like the pokemon I chose, just PM me and I will more than happily change it to a pokemon you would rather have them have. I'll also answer questions via PM about this.**

**I'm sorry if I'm sounding grumpy, but I want the re-write to be really good. I find the guardians pointless and actually kind of… annoying. The only ones that were of any real importance and significance were Jireh, Quetzal (Sort of) and maybe Cindy and Mira because I had plans for them here in tHoD.**

**Otherwise, they're not needed. (ok, actually, Celebi, Jirachi and Suicune are important in this regardless of them being guardians or not, I need them for plot stuff later on).**

**Also, this new re-write will be rated M rather than T. You see, Ice Krystal (who is probably my favorite author here on FF) is giving me a hand with this re-write (YAY! I feel so happy she offered to help out^^ I love her work, go check it out if you've never read anything by her before. It's amazing!) and suggested I do this to give me more freedom, it isn't going to have anything in it like full-blown smut or anything (I DON'T WRITE THAT, OK?), it's just so it can be a bit darker and edgier. If it's M, I can have a bit more fun with the dialogue, scenes can have a little more detail (I bet everyone took that in a dirty way, I mean violence and gore wise),I don't have to censor swearing etc. tHoD also will most likely get bumped up, I was thinking of doing that before Icey even suggested it for tFoR. Trust me, tHoD is just… REALLY, REALLY DARK.**

***Cough***

**So that's my special announcement! TFoR is being re-written into a totally new (and much, much better) fic. Because of this, the original is on an official and long hiatus. I will finish those last few chapters of it later on. But right now, I want to focus on the re-write and tHoD.**

**If you have any questions about anything to do with this, feel free to PM me, I'll be more than happy to answer^^ But PLEASE don't leave reviews about this. I want that ABOUT THE CHAPTER. So, PM about this only.**

**-Fiery**

* * *

**Ok, now that I have that out of the way, on with chapter ramble!**

***Sarcastic yays***

**I… don't really like this chapter. It's just kinda… meh. It's not as pointless as you think though, it was actually pretty important.**

**This chapter was all about the relationship between the Gorudo siblings. That's VERY important later on. Trust me on that.**

**Plus, I planned more to be in here, but I just wanted to update.**

**First of all I KNOW I CHANGED THE GENRE ****_AGAIN. _THoD is still a horror guys, but the horror doesn't happen frequently enough to have it that genre I feel. I don't know why I didn't have it Hurt/Comfort from the beginning, anyway *Headdesks* You'll see why later (Still prepare for a creepy/horror aspect though.)**

**I'm pleased to announce Tess is in fact the champion! In the end, it was a tie between Owen, Penny, and Tess. I ended up going for Tess because she seemed to fit the role. And I have other roles for Penny and Owen;)**

**I… don't have much to say now.**

**PREPARE FOR A LITTLE SURPRISE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8: Paradox

**Me being the random person I am, I thought this should go here instead of at the end. As you probably have already noticed, I've bumped up the rating like I said I may have to do. This is the first time I've written in this rating.**

**Before you say anything, NO, THERE WILL BE NO SMUT. I DON'T WRITE SMUT. IS THAT CLEAR? It's M for violence, gore, coarse language the sexual themes (No lemons, just sexual themes, as I said before) and stuff along those lines. So the same as what we've had, just… heavier. So it's just too intense to be T, but it's not SUPER STRICLTY M. I just don't want it to be T when the themes get too extreme, alright?**

**That is all. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**The Horrors of Delight**  
_**~The Heaven Arc~  
**_**~Chapter 8: Paradox~**

_Monday February 19__th__ 2034  
6:30AM_

_(Tyler's POV)_  
I was awoken that morning by the loud, ear shattering bleep of the alarm clock. I bolted upright in bed and glanced around Helen and my bedroom for a moment, waking myself up. I glanced at my wife who was still sound asleep despite the loud alarm… I have no idea how she can do that every morning.

I reached over to hit the snooze button. I then relaxed, Lucy didn't say she needed me at the gym today, and the kids don't have to leave for school for a while. And even if they did, they can walk.

I suddenly realized something, something _very _important. I gently tapped Helen on the shoulder.

"Love, wake up…" I whispered. She blinked her eyes open tiredly and looked over at me.

"Oh, morning Honey." She grumbled, a smile brightening up her beautiful face.

"Morning…" I said, "Hey, I know this is an odd thing to be asked first thing in the morning, but can you remind me what the date is…?"

She rubbed her eyes and brushed her bangs away from her eyes, "The nineteenth… Why?"

"Shit." I yelped, "That's today?!"

Helen pushed herself up into a sitting position, "What's today?"

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair awkwardly. I winced a bit before saying, "Do you remember when we were teenagers, back when we were hanging around with Darius, Phoebe and Gabe? And that day we were in their mansion and I disappeared for a while?"

She nodded slowly. And then smirked, "You mean that time when Chris said he thought we would get married one day?"

"You heard that?" I asked, "Dammit, Chris…"

Helen giggled, "Hey it happened! Now back to what you were saying?"

I nodded, "Well… I found Dialga's adamant orb, which sent me into the future. Which just so happens to be today."

Her eyes widened for a second, "So… Past you is going to be here?"

"Yep." I said. Helen's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Then her expression calmed.

"What happened once you got here?" She asked.

"I met Daphne, Lilly, Bryce, Robbie, Julia, DJ and Annabelle. They were on their way to school and I _literally _dropped in. After I freaked out-"

"That's understandable." Helen giggled, cutting me off.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

She giggled, "You had a habit of not taking shocking news well. Remember when I told you I was pregnant with Daphne?"

I pursed my lips, "Now that was only because I knew I would get all types of shit from TJ for it. Like he would keep annoying me about how we had, had sex and everything."

"Which, he did." Helen laughed.

I ended up chuckling along with her, "But back to the story. After my little freak-out, I met my… older self, or I guess, my current self, and then went to the gym to battle Daphne."

Helen nodded, "Ok… Did younger Tyler ever find out… you married me?"

I shook my head, "I never asked who the kids' mother was. And they never told me."

Helen went quiet for a moment before asking, "Well, what time did he get here?"

I raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment, "Since the kids were on their way to school, I guess about quarter past eight?"

Helen placed a finger on her chin to think for a second, then she moved a little closer to me and poked my in the chest playfully, "So, not for a while, right? You don't have to get up _right _now?"

I ran a hand through my hair, knowing what she was implying. I tried to hide a smile I could feel was forming on my lips, which I failed at. "No, not yet… So I can stay for awhile longer."

Arceus, TJ was the worst influence on us.

**XXX**

_7:40AM_

We managed to drag ourselves out of bed and get ready for the day. I had to meet the kids before they headed for school that morning.

I wandered into the kitchen to see Daphne was cooking something (Which could only lead to disaster, with pokemon training, she's great. Cooking however, is… another story), Bryce was finishing off some last minute homework, and Lilly was putting some bread in the toaster.

"Morning Dad!" Daphne greeted.

"Morning, kids." I greeted. "So… how are you getting to school today?"

"We're walking with the Gorudos and Annabelle." Bryce exclaimed.

I raised an eyebrow, "No Johnny and Cecelia?"

Daphne shook her head, "Nope. They have some special felid trip for all the cookery students."

"I wish you were on that. Then you could actually cook, sis…" Bryce grumbled.

"Hey!" Daphne growled, "I'm not-"

"Don't start you two." I scolded.

I sat down at the table across from Bryce, Lilly then sat beside me. She's our youngest child; she has long, straight dark brown hair she wears in a high ponytail, and eyes as orange as my own. She really was beautiful, just like her mother and older sister.

I smiled at the three of them as I picked up the morning paper. At first, I planned on trying to get them not to walk to school. But then I thought that maybe… they could all use a little adventure. I did need to learn to be less uptight.

Helen then wandered into the kitchen, "Good morning everyone."

"Morning, Mom!" Daphne greeted.

She wandered over to me and kissed my cheek, "I will see you all later. I need to go meet with Eli. We're looking into some strange sightings that have been seen in parts of Rosedale."

"Strange sights?" Daphne asked.

Helen nodded, "Lots of frost and ice has been seen in strange parts of the city. Not to mention strange cries late at night. We think it might be Kyurem."

"Kyurem?" Bryce said excitedly, "That's awesome!"

My wife grinned, "Yep, so Eli and I are gonna check it out."

She checked her watch and said "Ok, better go. Bye! Love you!"

"Have a nice day, love!" I called back.

Daphne glanced at the clock, "Oh, come on guys! We don't want to keep everyone waiting!"

"See you kids!" I said as Daphne grabbed Lilly and Bryce's hands and dragged them out of the house.

I would be seeing them very soon, anyway.

**XXX**

_8:01AM_

_(Robbie's POV)_  
"Hurry up, Rob!" I heard Jewels call from the kitchen.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" I grumbled as I grabbed my messenger bag and guitar case. "You coming, Maui?"

"Pikachu!" He chuckled as he leapt up onto my shoulder, _"Yep!"_

I grinned at him as I headed downstairs and into the kitchen. Everyone was here, except Mom.

"Morning, Robbie!" Dad greeted. He was cooking something at the stove. Thank Arceus it wasn't Mom doing that, no offence to her. I mean Mom's a really great mother and I really do love her. But cooking isn't one of her strong points. She tries though. Arceus bless her.

"Finally, you're ready!" Julia said.

"What's the rush today?" Dad asked.

"We have to meet up with the Hais and Annabelle." DJ explained.

Dad nodded and got back to breakfast. Mom then wandered into the kitchen, Volt sitting on her shoulder.

"Good morning everyone!" She greeted as she grabbed her jacket that was draped over one of the chairs at the table.

"You're going?" Dad asked as he turned to her.

"I've been getting a lot of challengers lately. So I need to get open the gym early." She sighed.

As she wandered past Dad he gave her a kiss goodbye. She smiled at him and wandered out to the staircase.

I took notice of something as she left. It was Demon, who was sitting in the far corner of the kitchen with Mion, Buddy and Cerberus. The hell hound was almost… glaring at her. No, not glaring… it was panic. There was unmistakable panic in his eyes.

"Hey Robbie, let's go." DJ said.

I snapped out of my daze, "Oh, yea. Ok, sure."

"Bye kids!" Dad called.

"See ya!" I snickered as I ran out of the kitchen.

**XXX**

_8:14AM_

_(Bryce's POV)_  
We had just picked up Julia, Robbie and DJ and now we were on our way to pick up Annabelle. It was a perfect day for walking, nice a sunny.

"So," I said, "I didn't see you three all weekend. Where were you?" I asked.

"Here and there…" Robbie grumbled, nonchalantly.

I raised an eyebrow, but decided to keep quiet. After a few minutes, we arrived at the Coeur's.

Annabelle stepped out of her house, Amy wandering beside her. She looked a little bit… depressed this morning.

"Morning Anya!" Robbie called with a goofy grin. I was about to roll my eyes at my idiotic best friend. But I let it slide because of what Annabelle did. She looked straight at him, sighed, and turned away.

"We're going to be late." She grumbled as she started walking.

Robbie just stood there, his face a mixture of hurt of confusion. He hopped closer to her side and said "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Annabelle turned to look at him, she placed a finger against his chest and said "Kelly told me what you said to Tess on Saturday."

"Oh that." Robbie said, "What about that?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I thought I said not to look into that murder anymore?"

Robbie scowled, "You're not my mother."

Annabelle crossed her arms, "I bet your real Mom wouldn't like you doing this either. You're lucky Tess never said anything to her."

"What does my Mom have to do with this?" Robbie snapped, "What have _you_got to do with this?"

Annabelle gritted her teeth, "Would you just-"

"Shut it!" Daphne snapped, "Both of you, just quit it."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Robbie asked. I did not like the look he gave my sister. It was so bitter compared to what he usually has on his perky face.

"I will release China, and get her to knock some sense into the both of you." Daphne warned, "Is that clear?"

Robbie rolled his eyes and pushed past Annabelle, wandering away from us.

"Hey, Robbie!" Julia yelped, "Wait up, bro! Just calm down!"

He turned to look at her, his expression riddled with anger. He growled, "Why should I? What did I even do? Huh, Annabelle? I'm _so sorry _I was kidnapped and then beaten and experimented on and tortured by some freaky school! I had no idea that pissed _you _off! Especially when_ I_was the one who got hurt!"

"Hang on, Robbie just-" DJ tried to say as he grabbed his brothers arm, but Robbie swatted him away.

He scowled and Maui, the little Pikachu on his shoulder snickered "Pikachu pi!"

Julia and DJ froze. They had looks of disgust and shock on their faces. While Robbie just grinned, but not his regular grin. This one was almost… evil. For once, I was glad I didn't have Viridian powers. Because with the way DJ and Julia reacted to it, it obviously was something offensive and possibly, if it had been in English, should have been censored.

Amy hissed at Maui and the Pikachu growled back. Robbie didn't say anything. He just smirked at the bickering pokemon.

He went to turn away, but Julia grabbed his arm and said, "Why the hell aren't you making Maui apologize?"

"Because like me, he doesn't _need _to. He never did anything wrong." He grumbled.

I was about to argue back when a bright, blue light pulsed in the sky. I widened my eyes. "What was-"

I was cut off by a bolt of lightning, followed by a thunder clap.

"What was that?" Lilly asked as she looked around.

"I… don't know…" Daphne whimpered unsurely.

The blue light in the sky grew brighter. I was temporarily blinded. And the next thing I knew, I was slammed into the pavement.

"Argh…" I grumbled as I tried to stand up, "Is everyone ok?"

I heard someone say, "Ugh, what the hell was that?"

I turned around to see a boy, slightly younger that Robbie, Julia and I. Around fifteen. He had short brown hair and orange eyes. He looked so familiar it was scary.

Actually, he looked a lot like… me.

The boy stumbled back but was caught by Annabelle. He gave him a shy look and asked "Are you alright?"

The kid was silent for a second. He blinked a few times and scanned his expression around us.

"Pika?" Maui exclaimed from Robbie's shoulder.

The boy blinked and asked "Wh-who are you?"

Robbie and I exchanged glances before he turned to the boy and said "I'm Robbie, this is Bryce."

"Hey, don't forget about us Robbie!" Lilly reminded him.

"Oh right, sorry," Robbie laughed mareepishly. "This is Lilly, that's Daphne, my twin sister Julia, my little brother DJ and the one who caught you is Annabelle." Robbie said as he pointed to each of us.

As this kid looked at each of us, Robbie titled his head to one side before grinning, "Whoa! You guys look exactly alike! This is so weird!"

He was right, this kid and I did look creepily alike, minus his orange eyes. Since I have scarlet eyes like my mother.

Daphne narrowed her eyes and placed a finger against her chin, "Yeah… you look kinda like… Hang on, what's your name?"

"Tyler…" He mumbled unsurely.

My eyes widened a little. It couldn't be. No way, I mean, Tyler's a pretty common name. It was just a coincidence.

"Tyler… who?" Daphne asked.

"I'm not giving my name to a bunch of strangers!" He growled.

Daphne sighed and shook her head. She walked up in front of him and said, rather flatly, "Look, is your last name Hai or not? I need to know."

The boy widened his eyes, "Uh… I'm a little afraid to answer. But yeah…?"

WHAT. THE. FREAKING. HELL.

Daphne smiled cheerily and glomped him in a big hug, "Oh my Arceus! You're my dad!"

Tyler struggled loose, and when he was free he growled, "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Daphne gave him a surprised look and said "Your eldest child…"

"Hello Mr Hai…" Annabelle whimpered. "It's lovely to… um… Meet you? Or is it see you?"

Tyler shook his head, "Annabelle, what _are _you talking about?"

Annabelle squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip, "You… you are Daphne's father. Only… you're from the past."

"Oh, well if that's all I don't see how-" He cut himself off, "WHAT?!"

"It's true!" My elder sister exclaimed, "I mean, look at Bryce! He looks _exactly _like you!"

"Ah, right. That explains it then. Good point. I just have something to ask you." My supposed father said as he nodded his head.

"What?" Daphne asked.

"DO YOU PEOPLE THINK I'M A FUCKING IDIOT?! DO YOU?!" Tyler demanded angrily. Wow, I had no idea my Dad had such a trucker mouth in the past.

Julia held her arms up defensively. "Calm down! Look, you're obviously stressing out. Let us explain what's going on and we'll-"

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! What the hell are you talking about?! I don't have kids! I'm not even sixteen yet and you're like, what? Daphne's like, eighteen? Seventeen?" He growled.

Lilly and I flinched a little at our ranting father. It was a little surprising he was yelling at Daphne like that.

He gritted his teeth, "Are you all on drugs or something? I didn't have sex before I was even a fetus!"

I noticed Robbie snickered at the _sex _and _fetus _thing. I smacked him on the back of the head. Arceus, why did I have the most immature best friend in history?

Annabelle looked at Tyler's hand and she gasped, "Is that… the Adamant orb!?"

Whoa, the Adamant orb? Did she mean _Dialga's _adamant orb? That was pretty cool.

Tyler glanced at it, "I… think so."

Annabelle went silent, like she was thinking about something. I saw Robbie roll his eyes and scowl at her. What was that about?

"You can't be my kids!" Tyler yelped, "It's not possible!"

"Actually, it is. The Adamant Orb brought you to the future. It has some of Dialga's time travel power." Annabelle said.

"Whoa! Sup Mr Hai? This is so cool!" Robbie laughed. Was he bipolar or something? Moments ago he was glaring at Annabelle, now he's smiling at a teenaged version of my dad. Arceus.

Lilly then squealed and ran up to hug Tyler, so did Daphne for the second time. Tyler struggled free and said "But… how can that be?! That's impossible!"

DJ grinned, "Well apparently it is, actually. I mean look at your kids! Daphne and Lilly are your daughters and Bryce is your son!"

"Ok, Ms. Future girl," Tyler began, Annabelle scowled, "How do you know if this is the adamant orb?"

Annabelle bit her bottom lip and looked over at Robbie. He tilted his head in confusion and she frowned, "Weren't you friends with a Darius back in your own time?" She asked.

Tyler blinked, "Yea, you the god of-"

Annabelle cut him off, "Yes him! He must have caused it!"

"Umm, Anya," Robbie interrupted, "Darius Sirius, wasn't born then. He's younger than we are!"

"Not him, you idiot!" Annabelle snapped. Robbie widened his eyes, giving her a hurt look. I think that must have hit him right in the gut. Actually, Robbie looked _wounded_.

"A- a different Darius! One you don't know!" Annabelle growled.

Robbie glared at her before going quiet. Annabelle turned away from him before pinching the bridge of her nose. "Just forget it. Let's just say, he could have something to do with this."

Tyler nodded, "OK, I believe you. But then talking to you all right now could put us all in danger!"

"What kind of danger?" Lilly asked.

"Err, hang on. Tyler. We all need to talk in private for a second." I grumbled. I got everyone to huddle around and said, "Guys, we should be fine as long as Dad doesn't find out who Mom is. I know they were both a little on the shy side when they were younger. If dad finds out he did marry her, it will be awkward for him and they won't get together."

They all nodded in agreement. We turned back to Tyler and I said "Ok so, now how do we get you back to your own time?"

"Now hold on Bryce," Daphne interrupted as a grin crawled over her face, "I want to see how strong a trainer Dad is right now."

Of course, that was so like Daphne to say. Any chance she has to battle a new trainer she'll take. She has some addiction to pokemon battles.

"Are you nuts?!" I snapped, "What if Dad sees?!"

"What are you talking about?" Daphne asked, "He's right there!"

I slapped my forehead, "No, I mean _future _Dad!"

"Well, if anything, Tyler would know this is going on right now." Daphne said.

I then came to a realization, "So _that's _why he wanted to know how we were getting to school so badly, and seemed a little edgy this morning."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked, slightly panicked. Geez, my Dad needed to learn to calm down. The only times he's ever _this _edgy in our time is when he's in the same room with Mr Gorudo.

"He was asking us this morning, usually he doesn't mind as long as we don't go alone. But this morning he just seemed so curious." I said.

"That would make sense." Robbie said.

DJ snickered, "Ha, just imagine this guy meeting our Dad."

We all went silent and then Daphne ushered us into another huddle.

"Listen," She snapped, "Let's agree that under no circumstances this Dad meets TJ."

"Why?" Robbie asked, "Sure, Mr Hai seems to kind of… hate our Dad for… some reason. But this Tyler wouldn't even care since he doesn't know him."

"Listen, Robbie." Annabelle growled, "It has nothing to do with that."

"Then _what does _this have to do with?" Robbie asked, sass in his voice.

Annabelle flashed him an angry look before breaking the huddle up, ignoring Robbie's question.

Ok, seriously. What was wrong with them today? What happened to the playful pervert and the girl too shy to speak to anyone but him? What happened to their admittedly adorable relationship?

"What was that?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing," Daphne reassured. She then smiled, "So are we gonna battle or what?"

"I guess so." Tyler agreed.

"Awesome!" Daphne cheered, "Come on guys! Let's-!"

Daphne was interrupted when a few feet away a massive Dragonite landed on the ground. It wasn't just any Dragonite either, it was Arashi. Dad's Dragonite.

Dad slid off his back and looked over at us. Lilly smiled and ran towards Dad and said, "Hey Daddy!"

She gave him a hug and he laughed. Daphne smiled and said "Oh my gosh! Dad, hey! Look who we just found falling from the sky."

She gestured her hand towards younger Tyler. He was staring at Dad with wide eyes.

After a long silence, Tyler said "I'm pretty sure this is an awkward moment for both of us…"

Dad chuckled, "I guess so. And I take it this is the part where Daphne's supposed to take you to the gym?"

Tyler titled his head to one side, "Yeah… oh, you would know, wouldn't you?"

Dad thought for a second, "Alright, well I guess I can call Eli and Lu-" He cut himself off, "Robbie, Julia, and DJ's Mom to call school to say why you're not all going to be there today. I mean, I think it would be better for all of you to see this."

"Yay! No school!" Lilly cheered.

"I'm with Lilly on this one! Woot!" Robbie laughed.

Tyler looked at Arashi for a second before raising an eyebrow, "So, don't we have a car?"

"Yeah, we do, but I didn't take it." Dad said.

Not many people in Rosedale use cars. Pokemon are just as fast and better for the environment. Some do if they want, but most prefer pokemon.

"So how are we supposed to get to the gym?" Tyler asked.

Dad looked over at me, "Bryce, do you have Tokyo with you?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I always do, why?"

"If you don't mind, how about you lend him to… younger me, and fly with him."

"Yeah sure. It's cool." I said nonchalantly.

"Tokyo?" Tyler asked.

I grinned and pulled out my Charizard's pokeball. Tyler's eyes widened, "No way! You guys have pokeballs?"

I was surprised for a second, "Yeah, I forgot you guys didn't have pokeballs back then… Anyway, here's Tokyo!"

I tossed the pokeball into the air and there was a bright flash. Then my Charizard appeared in front of us, he stretched out his wings and roared.

"Sweet…" Tyler gasped. Tokyo glared at him for a second, so I supposed he didn't recognize him.

"Tokyo, be nice." I scolded, "Sorry Dad, this one's got a bit of a temper."

Tokyo snorted a few embers out of his nostrils and grinned down at me smugly. He then got down lower.

"Well?" Robbie grumbled to Tyler, "Aren't ya coming with us?"

"Well, yea-"

"Then get on that Charizard!" Robbie ordered

He tossed a pokeball into the air and released his Braviary. He climbed on his back and smirked at Tyler. Julia did the same and released Satoshi, her Staraptor. The bird picked her up in its talons. Annabelle released her Archeops, then Daphne with China. Dad got back on Arashi and Lilly hopped on with him, DJ then got on Rangi behind Robbie.

Tyler finally got on Tokyo. It took him a while to get used to it, but he managed to get the hang of it. I hopped on in front of him.

We all took off, Robbie leading the way. Since he seems to like doing that.

"Hey, Mr. Hai!?" Robbie called, "Where we goin'?"

"Your mother's!" Dad yelled back.

"Robbie's Mom's…?" Tyler asked, "What?"

I laughed "He means the pokemon gym."

"Cool, you guys have gyms now?"

"Yeah you, I mean, future you started the whole gym system here, and back in the US."

"Here?" He asked as we started to descend back to the ground.

Tyler hopped off Tokyo's back. He looked around and said "Uh, did we move? This doesn't look like Whesterville."

"We moved here a long time ago, actually." Dad said as he returned Arashi to his pokeball. "I should probably mention that we don't even live in the same country anymore."

Tyler raised an eyebrow, "Then… where are we?"

"New Zealand." Robbie explained, before pounding his fist against his chest, then making a peace sign with his right hand and grinning, "Kiwi pride, bro!"

"Why are we in New Zealand?" Tyler asked.

I noticed Dad glanced at Annabelle for a second, she shrugged. He looked back at Tyler and said "Lucy."

Wait, what?

Robbie's Mom? What did she have do with Dad being here?

I glanced at Robbie. He shrugged and gave me a totally lost look.

"Don't ask me, bro." He said.

"Pi…" Maui added with a nod, whatever that means.

I shook the confusion away. We all returned the flying pokemon to their poke balls and stepped into the gym.

Robbie looked around, "Mom! You here!? Heeeeelllllooo…?"

"So is your Mom the gym leader or something?" Tyler asked.

Robbie nodded, "Yeah, she's pretty tough too."

"That's so cool!" Tyler said, looking impressed.

"I'm in here Robbie! Just a second!" Lucy called out from the arena.

We wandered into the stadium to see Lucy battling another man. Her shiny Pikachu, Volt, was facing the man's Vespiquen.

"Volt! Use thunderbolt!" Lucy commanded.

"CCCHHHHUUUU!" Volt roared (Do Pikachu roar?) as he leapt into the air, using his tail as a type of spring. A bolt of lightning hurtled towards the opposing bug type. The Vespiquen fell to the ground, defeated.

"Pikachu!" Volt cheered as he landed onto the ground, his orange fur still giving off a few sparks of electricity.

"Woot!" Robbie cheered, "Mom kicked that guy's ass!"

I sighed, "Robbie, show some respect…"

Robbie merely stuck his tongue out at me childishly. Causing me to roll my eyes.

As the challenger left, Lucy walked over to Volt so he could jump onto her shoulder. Then she wandered over to us. She smiled and said "Hey everyone, say, shouldn't you all be at school? And what brings you here Tyler? And who…?"

I noticed Tyler was staring at her oddly, like he knew who she was but couldn't figure it out.

Daphne started to explain everything that had happened since past Dad's arrival. With me filling in the parts she forgot.

"Oh I remember now!" Lucy said, "Tyler was telling me about this a few days ago, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, I mean don't you think that meeting your younger self would freak you out a little?" Dad said, chuckling a little.

Lucy nodded, "So, what brings you here anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I was hoping that me and my Dad could battle!" Daphne said, excitement in her voice.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "But you and your father battle everyday-" She cut herself off and laughed mareepishly, "Oh! I get it now, go ahead! I don't mind in the least."

"Thanks!" Tyler said, still looking like he was trying to figure out who she was.

Lucy then wandered over to Dad's side and said, "You always did love battling, Ty!"

I caught something when she said that. Did Dad… flush? What was that about? That's what I do when I talk to Rikki Klein or what Daphne does when she speaks to Wolf. It's a trait all Hais have. Whenever we get nervous, flustered or embarrassed, our cheeks go rosy. It's like how all Gorudos are perverts and all Animas have ways with words. It's in our blood.

Tyler and Daphne both got ready to battle. I was letting Dad use Tokyo, since he didn't have any pokemon with him. Besides, even if he did, the only one he had in that time zone was his Druddigon. And he wouldn't have been strong enough to fight any of Daphne's team. They're all way to high leveled.

"You go first!" Tyler called from his end of the field.

"Daphne smirked, "Sweet… Ok then! Let's go China!"

She tossed a pokeball into the air and released China. I thought that was a little unfair. I mean that Dragonite's her strongest pokemon. Why not go with her Emolga, America? Then past dad might have more of a chance.

Tyler looked down at Tokyo's pokeball in his hand before throwing it into the battle field. My Charizard appeared in a flash and roared at China. China smirked back and expanded her wings before growling back.

"Ok China, use dragon claw!" Daphne yelled. China soared towards Tokyo at lightning speed. The next thing I knew, China had dug her claws into Tokyo's sides, drawing blood.

"Throw 'em!" Daphne commanded. Using her strength, China lifted the fire type and threw him towards the ceiling. Tokyo hurtled towards the sky before crashing back down to the ground. He slammed into the floor with such a large thud the ground shook on impact.

Tokyo picked himself up and snarled at China. He snorted embers out of his snout before stretching his wings.

"Flamethrower!" Tyler yelled. A burst of fire erupted from my Charizard's mouth. The flames wrapped around China, making her roar in pain.

"China! Safeguard!" Daphne ordered. China was bathed in a bright blue light. This was probably to prevent a burn.

"Tokyo, fire fang!" Tyler yelled. Tokyo immediately stopped using flamethrower fly towards China. His fangs became coated in fire as he sunk them into China's arm. She screeched.

"Perfect…" I heard Daphne purr, "China, hyper beam!"

"Shit…" Tyler whimpered. China opened her mouth and a bright energy appeared between her jaws. A bright beam was shot at close range, directly hitting Tokyo. He released his grip and roared. The stadium was filled with smoke and dust. I thought it was over. But when the smoke cleared, Tokyo was still standing.

Tyler smirked, "Blast burn!"

Tokyo smirked before a large, flaming storm erupted through the arena. I couldn't see anything but fire for a moment. But I heard China roar in pain.

When he flames died down, Tokyo was just barely standing, but China was out cold.

Shit, dad really was a good trainer!

Daphne returned China to her pokeball and smiled at Tyler. "Wow, even at fifteen years old, you still beat me."

Tyler smiled, "It isn't about age Daph, it's all in the technique."

Daphne then turned to our proper father and pointed to him, "Ah-ha! So that's what you weren't telling me about battling! I knew I'd find out eventually!"

What are you talkin' about?" Tyler asked.

"You were keeping the secret to battling from me for a while just to joke with me, but now I know!" Daphne explained, smirking at Dad.

I stuffed my hands into my blazer pockets and said "So… now what?"

There was a long silence before I noticed Dad was mouthing something to himself. Then I realized he was saying, _"Five, four, three, two…"_

The gym was filled with a bright blue light. It was even more intense than Tokyo's blast burn.

Moments past, and after a while a blue portal opened. And out stepped a boy with black hair and steely blue eyes. He had to be around my own age.

He smirked at Tyler, "I was wondering where you were."

Tyler rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Hey, before you get mad I just want to say-"

"Don't worry about it!" The boy laughed. "I should've known that it would take you to the future. Hell, I've been looking all over the timeline!"

"Oh…" Tyler sighed, "Ok, so I guess I gotta go back now, huh?"

"You hit the hammer on the nail." The kid sighed.

Dad turned to look at the rest of us, "Thanks for everything guys, this was fun."

"No problem, Dad!" I said modestly, "And if you ever want to have a battle with me sometime before you're old, just drop by!"

"And I'm right here." Dad said to his younger self.

Tyler smiled, "Ok, we better get going!"

"Wait a second!" Dad said. He wandered over to Tyler and placed a folded piece of paper in Tyler's hand.

After they exchanged a few words, Tyler turned to Lucy and said, "Hey, I never got to know your name, Miss."

Dad and Lucy exchanged glances for a second, before she turned to look at Tyler.

"You'll find out soon enough." She said to him, a smile on her face.

Tyler sighed but then nodded. We all said our final goodbyes. Then Tyler followed the other guy into the portal, and it closed behind them.

Robbie leaned over to me and said, "Bryce, no offence, but your dad is _weird." _

I turned to him and crossed my arms, giving him a dry look, "Oh, and yours _isn't_?"

Robbie pursed his lips, "Touché, my friend."

"Hey, who's talking about me?" I heard someone call. I looked up to see TJ wandering into the gym, he had his Jolteon out by his side. This was a little odd, usually it was his Houndoom.

"Oh, hi Teej!" Lucy called.

"Hey, Dad!" Robbie greeted.

When TJ was with the group his raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you guys be at school?"

Lucy giggled, "They got a little… sidetracked, Honey."

"We met Tyler from the past. He time traveled with Dialga's adamant orb. " DJ exclaimed.

TJ Mouth dropped open, "Dammit…"

"What?" Julia asked.

TJ laughed, "Because when we were kids Ty always loved me!"

"No he didn't." Lucy and Dad both deadpanned.

"He still doesn't…" Dad grumbled.

"What did I do?!" TJ whined.

"Now come on you two." Lucy sighed, "Play nice."

"Don't treat us like kids." TJ and Dad both growled.

Lucy sighed, "You act like them…"

"Ok!" Robbie jumped in, "This conversation is getting awkward and creepy! So… Jewels! DJ! I say since we've had the day off we should go… do that thing we were doing on Saturday!"

"Right!" DJ said excitedly.

"Up, up, up!" Lucy said, stopping them in their tracks. "Where are you all going?"

Robbie let out a strained laugh, "Nowhere Mom! We're just going out to town. I'm going to stop at Trev's. I need a new… guitar case. Yea, that works…"

Lucy sighed, "I feel like I'm going to regret this… Alright, go. I know you and DJ won't get into to much trouble with Julia there."

Julia snickered, "Well, that's true."

"I have you know I would be perfectly fine on my own." Robbie declared.

"No you wouldn't," I said, "Think about how much trouble you got me into when we were younger."

"And me." Annabelle said quietly.

"I never got you in any trouble." Robbie argued, "Hell. You wouldn't have the Arceus damn nerve to talk to anyone if it wasn't for me!"

Annabelle flushed and turned away, "Well… that's true… But you still get yourself into way to much trouble!"

Dad, Lucy and TJ all looked over at me. "Is this something we should be worried about?" TJ asked.

I pursed my lips, to think for a moment. I sighed heavily and looked back at them.

"I'm not actually sure."

* * *

**If you've been for tFoR's prequel **_**649 Ways to be a Hero**_** by my mate **_**Redblack-24, **_**then you would have seen this in that, so we both kind of wrote this. This is Red's Christmas present! He wanted to see it in tHoD, so here it is!**

**I did change a little bit of the dialogue from the 649 days version. Because I noticed as I was re-reading through the chapter some of the stuff they talked about actually shouldn't have been stuff someone *points to Robbie* ****could hear. Stuff that had to do with Rena and James and other things (If you read the 649 days version, I think you'll know what I mean).**

**AND ROB AND ANNABELLE ARE HAVING ISSUES… Don't worry, they fix this. BUT THEY NEED REPAIRS.**

**I also have to say I'm going away with my parents over new year. Somewhere WITH NO INTERNET. So I won't be here for a while. Just a heads up.**

**OK NOW GO AND REVIEW. I'M WORRIED NO ONE IS READING.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Belle Of the Ball

**The Horrors of Delight  
**_**~The Heaven Arc~  
**_**~Chapter 9: The Belle Of The Ball~**

_Friday February 23__rd__ 2034  
2:58PM_

_(Robbie's POV)_  
"Come on, come on…" I muttered under my breath as I stared at the clock in the classroom. It was the last period of the week, where I had English.

"Mr Gorudo!" Mrs Swan scolded. "Pay attention!"

"Yes ma'am!" I spat, before I growled, "Old bitch…" Under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Nothing!" I laughed nervously.

She glared at me before getting back to the lesson. I bit my bottom lip in anticipation.

"Come on bell, ring!" I said impatiently.

"What are you in such a rush for?" Miranda asked. She sits by me in English class. And like me, doesn't enjoy paying attention.

I looked around before leaning closer to her ear and whispering, "Can you keep a secret?"

She smirked at me, "Ooh! This is gonna be juicy…"

I laughed, "Well, DJ, Jewels and I are sneaking away to Rosedale Mansion today. We're going to look around."

Miranda's eyes widened, "Seriously? But you could get in so much trouble!"

I grinned, "I know. You in?"

"Hell yea!" Miranda agreed.

I smiled at her just as the bell rang, allowing our freedom for the sweet weekend. I stood up and swung my messenger bag over my shoulder. Miranda picked up her backpack and we wandered over to the back of the classroom where Ringo was standing, he's also in my English class.

"Hey cutie…" Miranda teased. Miranda has a pretty open crush on Ringo. She's constantly teasing him and flirting. But Ringo, being Mr Killjoy, never reacts.

"Hey." He grumbled, looking slightly irritated.

Miranda stuck her tongue out at him. Then she laughed, "Aww! You're so adorable, Ringo! With the way you have the same name as one of The Beatles. And the way you act like you're not in love with me."

Ringo rolled his eyes, "I'm not."

Miranda tilted her head to one side, "Huh? But _Ringo_, like, _Ringo Starr_. Right?"

Ringo pinched the bridge of his nose. Miranda laughed.

"Come on, Ringo." I groaned, "You should go out with Miranda and see if you like it! What's the harm? I dated Mira once."

Ringo rolled his eyes, "That's because you're a perverted player like that half-wit, badmouthed brother of mine."

I scowled, feeling that weird burst of energy that I did back at Hora when my partners went missing. I _hated _being called a player. And Ringo knows it. Sure, I've had girlfriends before. But I haven't ever ended it out of the blue, or so I could date another girl. We always had reasons to. And I made sure I wasn't ending it if the girl would be left heartbroken. I hate it when people are like that. And hell, he shouldn't bring Ravi into this, he isn't one either.

"Ringo. Don't." I warned, narrowing my eyes.

He held his hands up defensively, "Alright. I'm sorry."

"Oi, Robbie!" I heard a voice call. I whirled around to see Jewels pushing through the kids in the hall and over to me. She took a deep breath before placing something in my hand.

It was a letter. I gave her a confused look, "And this is…?"

"It was mail addressed to you, it arrived this morning. But you headed out of school so fast you never picked it up." She explained.

I held it up. My eyes were immediately drawn to the crest on the envelope. It was a purple and red shield with a Gliscor's silhouette in it. That was Hora Academy's crest.

I opened the letter up cautiously to find an invitation. I decided to read it out to my two friends and sister, "_Dear Robert Gorudo. We cordially invite you to Hora Academy's annual school ball on Friday, the twenty-fourth of February at 8:30PM_. Bla bla bla, some shit about the dress code… _We will be looking forward to your arrival. Yours sincerely, Hora Academy."  
_  
"What?" Jewels said, looking baffled, "Okay, one; you don't go there anymore. And two, why did they send it to your home address?"

I shrugged, "I guess I'm still enrolled."

"But why did they send it to your home if it was a boarding school?"

I thought for a minute, "True… But who cares? I ain't goin'! That place drugged me and sliced my mid-section open like I was some science project. I'm not going to their stupid-"

"Wait a sec, Robbie." Julia interrupted. "Why don't you go?"

"Well for one thing, its _tonight._ We won't have time. And also, why the hell would I want to?"

Julia grabbed my arm and pulled me out of ear-shot of Miranda and Ringo. She looked at me and sighed, "Didn't you tell me Rosemary might have known things about this mystery we're trying to solve?"

I widened my eyes and smirked, "Oh! Now I get y'! Alright, Ms Gorudo. Shall we go to the ball?"

Jewels smiled, "Why yes, Mr Gorudo. We shall."

"Excellent." I joked in a posh sort of voice. "I suppose… should we bring our friends?"

Jewels raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Why?"

I grinned, "I could be fun! And, we might need back up."

She shrugged, "I guess… But how are we going to sneak everyone in?"

I winked and tapped the side of my nose, "Relax my dear sister! I think I may know a way around that…"

She chewed her bottom lip, "Okay, but we can't bring Wolf, Daphne, Grayson, or anyone like that! Only our closest friends."

I nodded, "No freaking _duh_. So, we better go and get ready to go? We're going to need some way of sneaking around our parents."

Julia smirked, "Yea… we should." She bound off and grabbed Miranda by the arm. She started heading down the hall.

"Oi, Jewels!" I yelled. "Where are you two going?!"

"We need dresses, stupid! And you and Ringo better go find some Arceus damn tuxes!"

**XXX**

_4:01PM_

_(Julia's POV)_  
"Hey, Quin! Are you here?" I called as I stepped into the Gioilleo's boutique. I had decided if we were going to a ball, we may as well go shopping. I was just bringing the girls. I knew the only three of the boys that would like this would be my brother, Ravi and maybe Johnny. Ravi because he got to stare at all of us, Johnny for the fashion and Robbie for both reasons.

My twin seriously takes after Grandma Elizabeth…

"Yea?" Quinton asked as he appeared from the back of the shop. He looked surprised to see me, followed by the rest of the girls. That being Annabelle, Miranda, Rikki, Olivia, Kelly, Arianna, Tiffany and myself.

"Oh, hey everyone." He said shyly, "I'm guessing your all here for that… thing, Robbie's invited us to."

"Yea…" Annabelle growled hotly. I wondered why she was acting so edgy.

"How'd you know, Quin?" Olivia asked.

"Robbie came to talk to me before I left school…" Quinton sighed, "Before calling me Quinny."

Tiffany giggled, "Well, he does like calling you that!"

Tiffany Vert is her name. One of the four children of Dylan and Peaches. She had bright blue eyes with long, curly, dark blue hair she got from her uncle, Basil. Tiffany is a very… cheerful type of person.

"Anyway," Rikki said, "We need something to wear."

"Argh! Why are we here?" Kelly groaned. "I hate shopping."

"Well, you can't were that bandana and shorts, Kel." I deadpanned.

"Why the hell not?" She growled.

I sighed, "Because it's a ball… I'm not one for shopping either. But we need to wear something more… classy."

I turned back to Quinton, "And Quinton, being the one son of Phaedra Gioilleo, can help with that."

"You're one lucky boy, Quin." Miranda said with a mischievous wink, "You get to spend the afternoon with a group of beautiful girls! It's like your own harem!"

Quinton's cheeks heated up, "Well… I-"

"YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING PERVERTED!" Kelly and Arianna both snarled.

"But Quinton isn't a pervert." Tiffany said, "Quin's a gentleman!"

"No he isn't!" Kelly yelled, "Listen cuz, I've seen him staring at you. And since we're family, I'm gonna look out for you!"

"I- I have not!" Quinton stuttered.

"Aw! Quinny's got a crush on Tiff! How cute!" Rikki giggled.

"Wha?" Tiffany said, getting nervous.

I let out a strained laugh, "Okay! So… Quinton. Dresses?"

"Right!" He said, "I think you should wear something blue."

"Blue?" I asked, "But I don't really suit blue…"

"No…" Quinton said, "You'd look fabulous! Plus that's my cousin's favourite colour."

"What? Jono's? Well, yea. He does love blue. But why does that-?"

"Because Jono's in love with you Julie!" Miranda laughed.

"He… is?" I asked. Was she serious? Because if she was telling the truth… well, I guess that would be kind of nice…

What was I saying?!

"Seems like it…" Quinton grumbled, "Every time my aunt and uncle come over, he doesn't shut up about you."  
**  
**"Oh." I said. That was all I could say. I was getting nervous, so I decided to steer the conversation back towards what to wear.

"Could it be purple instead? I look better in purple…" I sighed.

Quinton nodded, "I've got just the thing."

He went out back and after about a minute he appeared again, holding out a deep purple, strapless, knee length dress to me.

"Try this on." He said.

"STOP TRYING TO GET US ALL NAKED!" Kelly growled.

"Kelly…" I groaned, "Not every boy is my brother or Ravi…"

"Thank Arceus for that… I could never stand more than one Ravi…" Arianna grumbled.

"Hey, Ari! That's my brother you're talking about!" Rikki snapped.

"And I feel sorry for you…" Arianna said, patting Rikki's shoulder.

Rikki took a deep breath, "He isn't that bad you know…"

Arianna's eyes grew wider. She looked surprised. I hated thinking like this. But that was a good thing. She and Ravi needed to cool it. I don't even know why they don't get along. Just like the rest of us, they grew up together. And I don't think either of them ever did anything to one another. They're just enemies… for the sake of being enemies.

There was a bit of an awkward silence before I said, "I better go try this on."

I headed for the changing rooms and slipped into the dress. It was a perfect fit. The dress hugged my curves perfectly and looked good with my figure. I loved it.

"How's it look?" Rikki asked.

"It looks good!" I called back, "I'll take it, Quin!"

After changing back into my uniform I stepped out of the changing room. "Thanks Quin! I'll take it! How much?"

He shook his head, "Hey, you guys are friends. I won't charge you anything."

"Seriously?" I asked, "Thanks."

Quinton smiled, "Okay, who's next?"

**XXX**

_4:14PM_

"I hate you all." Kelly growled.

"But, cuz!" Tiffany giggled, "You look gorgeous!"

Kelly glared at Tiffany. But Tiffany was right. Kelly looked great. She was in a floaty, bright red dress. It complimented her slim figure perfectly and the red looked amazing with her ruby eyes. It looked really good on her.

"Come on guys!" Kelly groaned, "Why can't I wear jeans?"

"Because in that you look hot." Miranda snickered. "Even with a flat chest…"

Kelly glared at Miranda, "How the hell are you even related to Remy Anima? You have the maturity of a Gorudo-"

"Hey!" I snapped. "We're not _that _bad!"

"Yes you are." Everyone in the room deadpanned.

"Alright, fine." I said, "But remember what Robbie always says, we're not demons, we're badass!"

"Yea?" Annabelle growled, "Well, Robbie's an idiot…"

Whoa, where the fuck did that come from? I thought Annabelle was Robbie's friend? Why was she calling him an idiot? This was just like when Mr Hai popped in from the past… She and Robbie kept arguing… I was starting to resent Annabelle because of the way she had been acting the past few weeks, actually. I was starting to get a little angry with her…

Annabelle started to scowl, "Robbie's a loser…"

Then it happened. I just snapped.

"Stop treating my brother that way!" I snarled. "Just stop! He didn't do anything to you! He didn't do anything to anyone! Start being nice to him again, Annie. Or stop talking to him all together! Actually, he pisses _you_ off, you piss_ him_ off, so why don't you just piss off?!"

I had let that Gorudo temper get the best of me. We were all hot-heads underneath. It's in the Rouge blood, too. Most of us are good at controlling it. But sometimes we slip.

The whole room went quiet. They all stared at me and Annabelle. She didn't look all that bothered. Which was a little odd. Usually Annabelle was timid. But this time, she just clenched her fists at her sides and took a deep breath. Calming herself.

"If you don't even like him. Don't come with us. This is important to him." I growled.

Annabelle's expression softened. She sighed and said, "I'm only going to protect him…"

"Protect him?! From what?! Rosemary? My brother can take care of himself, Anna. Hell, he's protected your sorry ass all your life. He's always looked out for you!"

Annabelle glared up at me. She was silent for a few seconds before saying, "Then I guess I'm returning the favour."

**XXX**

_7:14PM_

_(Robbie's POV)  
_"How the hell do I tie one of these stupid bloody things?!" I growled, as I struggled to tie my bowtie. This Hora thing was a full on black tie event, apparently. And I wasn't going if I was in jeans. I know I wasn't exactly going to just dance and socialize. But I had to look believable. I didn't want to attract too much attention. I had to find… something, I knew was going to help me solve the RK mystery.

Maui suddenly hopped up onto my shoulder from my bed. He grabbed one end of the tie in his mouth and the other in his right paw. He finished it off and adjusted it around my neck.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" I asked.

_"I know things." _He said.

"Well, thanks." I sighed happily.

_"So what exactly are you planning to do at this thing? It sounds like a dumb plan." _Maui asked.

"Maybe it is…" I grumbled, "But you saw what Rosemary said to me that day in her office! She knows something. And I plan to find out what."

Maui nodded. _"Hey, can we go now? Hang on, what about your folks? Man, dad's gonna be pissed at me!"_

I rolled my eyes, "I really doubt Volt's gonna care-"

_"If Lucy does he will." _Maui interrupted.

"True, if Mom's pissed than Volt might also. But Mom and Dad went out to see Helen and Tyler tonight for Friday night drinks or something, Wolf's going to his poker game with his mates, and DJ promised to stay here and keep an eye on everything for us. As for everyone else, they're just saying they're heading over to some else's for few hours. So chillax."

_"But your parents, or Wolf could get home before you do." _The Pikachu pointed out.

"They won't-"

"But-"

"Maui! Just calm down. Nothing's gonna go wrong, alright?" I reassured.

Suddenly, Maui frowned. I glared at him suspiciously for a moment before picking him up off my shoulder. He struggled and I said, "Now… what are you thinking?"

I placed a hand over his head and read his thoughts, as my powers allow me to do.

_"I'm worried the truth will hurt you."_

I took my hand away from his head and glared at him. "So you're on Annabelle and Trevor's side? You sound just like Anya the day I was kidnapped!"

_"Well… Maybe she's right." _ Maui grumbled, looking everywhere but my eyes, _"Annabelle's a nice person. She won't be doing this to be a bitch. Because she isn't one."_

I couldn't argue with the truth. What Maui said was right. She wouldn't be my best friend if she was cruel. But, still…

"Sorry, mate," I sighed, "No matter what you say, I'm still going. I have to know. And come on, do you really think this has anything to do with me? I know Rosedale's a small place, but…"

Maui frowned, lowering his ears. _"Okay…"_

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I turned and called, "It's open!"

The door swung open and Jewels wandered in. She was dressed in the dress she brought earlier today.

"Hey, you look good in a tux, bro!" She giggled.

"Thanks!" I laughed, "I think I look like a younger, hotter version of James Bond, right?"

"Yeeeaaaaa…." Jewels said slowly, sounding kind of… sarcastic. "Anyway, we better go. Jono said to meet him outside the theatre."

"Are Mom and Dad gone?" I asked.

Jewels nodded, "Yea. And Wolf's already gone to. So we can leave now."

I smiled and pulled out Maui's pokeball. I returned him and said, "Let's go."

Jewels and I headed out of the theatre. We said goodbye to DJ as we wandered out of the lounge. We found Jono, Ringo, Rikki, Ravi, Bryce and Annabelle waiting outside. All dressed like me and Jewels.

"Sup? Any of you guys have trouble ditchin'?" I asked.

"Na." Ravi said, "Mom's out and Dad doesn't give a shit 'bout what we get up to."

"I was fine, too." Johnny said. "I had to get out of helping out at the restaurant though."

"Good." I said with a smile. I glanced around a little before asking, "Where's everyone else?"

"They're coming. I think they got held up, though." Bryce said.

I nodded before looking over at Annabelle. She was dressed in a dark blue dress similar to Julia's in style, only the skirt was ruffled. She had her hair down, which was a little surprising. But she looked… stunning.

Though, she looked a little nervous. And it was different than her usual nervous. I wandered over to her and said, "You look nice, Anya."

She looked up at me and a blush spread across her tanned skin. "Thanks, Rob. So do you…"

"Oh, _now _you're being nice?" Jewels said, I could detect a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Annabelle scowled at her. She then calmed herself and said, "Yea, I am."

"Can someone tell me what's going on here?" I asked. Rikki then leaned over and whispered what had happened at the Gioilleo's earlier.

"_Ohhh_… Yea. I see." I whispered back to her. Slightly concerned my sister and friend were having a small argument about me, of all people. Arceus…

Minutes past before everyone else arrived. They were all on their flying type pokemon. Once the final of my friends, in this case, Kero, landed, Arianna asked, "Okay, so, are we going now?"

I nodded and released Rangi. I climbed on his back and said, "Yep. Let's get going."

"Hang on." Kelly butted in, "Just one question?"

"Which is?" Jewels asked as Satoshi picked her up in his talons.

"Why the hell are you bringing all of us?" She asked, rather hotly.

I shrugged, "Because it could be fun. Plus if I get myself into some serious crap like I did last time, I can count on you guys to save me ass." I then grinned.

Bryce sighed and he climbed onto Tokyo, "Knowing you, you _are_ going to need our help, dude."

"Watch it, Hai." I challenged.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Can we just cut the chatter and get moving already?"

**XXX**

_8:20PM_

_(Kelly's POV)_  
It took over an hour to arrive at this Hora place. Robbie was the only one who knew the way, since he had been here before. When we arrived at the school I was shocked. This place was extravagant. It was a large, old fashioned styled building that even put the Katsu's mansion to shame. There was a courtyard out front. Which was really just a really stunning garden with a big statue in the middle.

When we landed just outside the school's boundary and returned our pokemon. We directed our attention to Robbie. He said, "Alright. Now, what's the best way in?"

"What?" I growled, "I thought you knew the way in, idiot!?"

Robbie rolled his eyes, "For all we know. I could have just been invited because it was a trap. No way am I walking in the normal way! That's insane!"

"We're gonna need a distraction…" Olivia said. Dusting some no-existent dust off her pale pink dress. "Why not send a pokemon to do the job?"

Then Tiffany snapped her fingers, "I've got an idea!"

Tiffany tossed a pokeball into the air and released Foxy, her Zoroark. Tiffany grinned and said, "Okay, Foxy. Do you think you can use your illusion ability to hide us while we sneak in?"

"Zoro! Roark!" Foxy snickered.

It didn't really look like she did anything. But I think that's the way Illusion works. My cousin smiled and said, "Okay. We're safe. Let's go."

We headed into the courtyard and towards the school. But halfway through we stopped to stare at the statue of a man and woman in the centre of the garden.

"I wonder who this guy is?" Bryce said, titling his head slightly as he observed the statue. I took a moment to stare at it myself. The man had kind of wavy hair that ended at his chin. He had a strange, untrustworthy look in his eyes. Which was a little odd since it was only a statue.

The woman on the other hand looked very calm and friendly. She had long, curly hair.

Here was the thing… she looked a little like Tiffany. In fact, this woman was very similar to Aunt Peaches.

And actually, the man kind of looked like my dad, only with longer, messier hair.

"Something wrong cuz?" Tiffany asked. Snapping me back to reality.

"Oh, yea, yea. I'm fine. But… don't you think that guy looks creepily like my dad?" I asked.

Tiffany frowned as she scanned her eyes over the statue, "Now that you mention it. He does look a lot like Uncle Baz!"

"Who the hell is this guy?" I grumbled under my breath. I shook the bad feeling away and headed into the school. It was easy. Because of Foxy, we just wandered right in. The bouncers didn't see any of us.

Once we were safe inside the building, Tiffany returned Foxy back to her pokeball, making the illusion disappear along with it."This way," Robbie said, gesturing his hand in the direction he wanted us to go. We all wandered down the hall slowly until we found the entrance to the ballroom. It was literally called the ballroom. Geez, this place was fancy. What's next? A bloody sauna?

We entered and were all greeted to loud music and bright lights. The room was already filled with people even though it was still early.

This was going to be one hell of a night. Arceus, I hated parties.

"Okay." Jewels said, clapping her hands together, "Robbie and I are going to go look for Rosemary. You guys stay here and call if you see her."

"Whoa, whoa!" I interrupted, "What if you get yourselves in trouble?"

"Relax…" Robbie reassured, "We've got each other. And we have our pokemon, too. We'll be fine. Chillax!"

Annabelle sighed, "You say that now…"

"Anya, I can take care of myself." Robbie said rather hotly.

"Okay!" Ravi laughed, "Now can we just forget this stupid crap and go enjoy ourselves?"

"Is this part of your, _take a chill pill and get laid _criteria?" Johnny deadpanned.

"Ah-ha." Ravi snickered. "I plan to get at least the second thing on that list ticked off tonight! You know, if I get lucky…"

Arianna punched him. Normally, that was my job. But I would let her handle it today. She seemed to like abusing Ravi Klein, after all.

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed, "DON'T GO SAYING STUFF LIKE THAT!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE DAMN BOSS OF ME, WOMAN! FUCK OFF!" Ravi screamed back. The two began fighting, throwing punches left and right. No one was surprised, this happens with them whenever they're in the same room for too long.

"Can we go now?" Robbie grumbled, "I'm getting tired of standing here…"

Rikki raised an eyebrow, "We're just going to leave my brother and Ari here like that?"

I directed my focus back to Arianna and Ravi's little scrap.

"BASTARD!"

"BITCH!"

"ASSHOLE!"

"SCRUBBER!"

"TOSSER!"

"WHORE!"

"DOU-"

Before the cussing and fighting between the two could go on any further. Ringo and Olivia ended up dragging their respective sibling away from each other.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Arianna yelled, trying to fight away from Olivia's grasp.

"Run at me, bitch!" Ravi challenged.

"Maybe I will, shorty!" Arianna growled.

Ravi pushed Ringo away. This was a little surprising, Ravi's not much taller than me. So his height compared to Ringo's is… Well, you can call Ravi a midget.

"BREAK IT UP!" Someone yelled. I was shocked to see it was Annabelle. Annabelle Stolz-Coeur has never raised her voice in her life, at least as far as I know. "Just stop! You two are so immature!"

Annabelle suddenly ran off. Was she… crying? Why was she crying?

"I'll go find her." Robbie sighed. "Jewels, you, Miranda and Jono go find Rosemary. I'll leave the rest of you to deal with Arianna and Ravi over there."

Robbie took off in the direction Annabelle was running. I, along with the rest of my friends, looked back at Ravi and Arianna.

"Now you've done it…" Bryce sighed.

"THEY STARTED IT!" Both Arianna and Ravi shouted simultaneously as they pointed to each other.

Arianna then sighed and took Olivia by the arm, "Come on sis. I'm thirsty. Let's go find something to drink…" And with that, Arianna dragged Olivia off into the crowd.

"Hey, cuz." Tiffany said, "We should go see if she's okay. Poor Livvy can't deal with her all by herself!"

I nodded, "Yea. Okay, later guys!"

Tiffany and I set off to find the Fuoco twins. But this wasn't going to be easy, there were so many people. As I pushed (Okay, shoved) my way through the students I bumped into someone.

I was knocked into Tiffany and we both fell onto the ground. I rubbed my head in annoyance as I sat up and looked up.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" I voice said. It was the girl I ran into. She held out her hands to help Tiffany and I to our feet. Once we were standing again I got a proper look at this girl. She had long, wavy dark purple hair with silver eyes, with a dress to match. I had to say, she had a better figure than I did. I have about as much boobage as a starved nine year old. Whereas this girl had really nice curves.

"It's fine." I said.

"Oh thank Arceus…" The girl sighed. "Hey, I haven't seen you guys around before. Who are you?"

I froze. Shit. What the hell were we supposed to say?!

"I'm Kelly and this is Tiffany. We're just friends of another student that invited us."

The girl's eyes widened, "Wait. Kelly Bosu and Tiffany Vert?"

"Uhh… I feel like I'm going to regret this, but, yea." I whimpered.

The girl grinned and suddenly glomped both Tiffany and I in a hug.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Cousin Kelly and cousin Tiff! I finally get to meet you!" She yelped happily.

Did she just say cousin?

I shoved her away and said, "Are you insane?! Cousin? I demand you tell me who the hell you are right now!"

Oh, sorry…" The girl said mareepishly, "My name is Madison Hora. And, well… we're cousins."

"You are?" Tiffany asked, "But I've never seen you before, and I don't think my Mom and Dad have ever talked about you…"

Madison sighed, "The truth is, my Mom is the sister of Peaches and Basil Bosu. My mother is Rosemary Hora. She was a Bosu until she got married."

I narrowed my eyes, "R-Rosemary? You mean the principal of this place?"

Madison nodded.

"But that means the psycho who kidnapped Robbie is our aunt!?" I screamed as I grabbed Tiffany by the shoulders and shook her violently.

I glanced back at Madison and glared at her, "Hang on. How do I know you're not lying?"

"Please Kelly. I'm telling the truth. Your Dad's my uncle. Did you see that big statue when you walked in?"

"You mean the one of that man and that woman? Yea. Why?" I asked.

"That man and woman are our grandparents, Silvius and Xylia Bosu." Madison exclaimed.

Silvius and Xylia? I think I knew those names from… somewhere. But for some reason, they made me _really _angry. This was certainly a weird case of déjà vu. I mean Bosu was my surname. And I didn't know my grandparents on my father's side of the family. I was told they died long ago. But, did that mean they were my grandparents? But if that was true…

Shit, I think Tiffany and I _were_ related to Rosemary!

I grabbed Madison by her arms and threatened, "Look, _Maddie, _is there a reason why I was never told about these grandparents? And if the answer is yes, is this any relation to the reason Robbie was kidnapped, _or _related to this guy he's looking into named RK?"

"Y-yes…" Madison stuttered, looking terrified of my despite my tiny height.

I scowled, "Then tell us what the hell's going on here!"

"I can't." Madison said flatly, "I really wish I could. But… I can't."

"Why not?" I growled.

Madison frowned, "It's too painful for me to talk about…"

**XXX**

_8:52PM_

_(Olivia's POV)_  
"I can't believe that bastard!" My sister growled, "What's his problem, anyway? Why the hell does he swear all the time and stare at girls like we're nothing but some sort of entertainment for him?"

I sighed. She still hadn't calmed down from her fight with Ravi. I shouldn't even be calling it a fight. They've done this for years, fought with each other. I never _really_ understood where it came from, either.

Frankly, my sister and Ravi used to be pretty good friends when they were little. But something happened one day, when we were about five. I don't remember what it was though... I don't even think Ravi had anything to do with it. But Arianna was hurt by it. So she took all her anger out on Ravi. At first, Ravi acted confused. He was only a little kid. He didn't get why one of his friends were yelling at him all the time. So he started yelling back and fighting with her. Ever since then, they're treated each other like the plague.

I still wonder to what caused it. Why Arianna was hurt. I remember some things. I remember it hurt me, too. I think… it started one evening; we were at the Hai's with everyone else for some barbeque or something. I remember I was playing with my friends and our pokemon when Wolf ran into the room. He was crying and looked absolutely distraught about something. All the other older kids were also in the same state when they followed him in. Even Grayson and Scott were shaken up. I also remembered my parents acted oddly over the next few months. Like, when I was lying in bed unable to sleep, I heard them talking, And they always sounded… worried, scared even.

What was it? Dammit. This was going to get on my nerves.

"Hey sis," Arianna said, grabbing my attention, "Do you hear that?"

We were near the back of the ballroom by the refreshments table. There weren't many people around us. And the music wasn't very loud from where we were standing, either.

"Here what?" I asked.

"Growling…" Arianna whispered suspiciously. Suddenly, I picked up on it. It was a growling sound.

"Umbri! Umbri!" Something snarled, I twisted around to see an Umbreon lurking in the far corner. It wasn't a regular Umbreon either, it was shiny. As it had golden eyes and bright blue rings.

"Umbreon! Umbri!" It barked.

"Hey, little guy." I said. The Umbreon crept slightly closer to us, "Where's your trainer?"

It continued growling at the two of us. As unfriendly as the Eeveelution seemed to be acting… it seemed kind of… familiar.

"Prince!" A voice called.

"Umbri?" The Umbreon yelped as his ears perked up. The voice calling must have been its trainer. So I could only assume the Umbreon's name was Prince.

"There you are. Don't run off like that!" Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see a guy, probably about eighteen, standing a few feet away from Arianna and I.

He wandered closer and said, "I apologize if Prince was bothering you. He doesn't take nicely to strangers."

"It's okay." I said. When he got a bit closer to the Umbreon he leaned over to give it a scratch behind the ear. I managed to get a better look at the boy. He was of average height for his age and was rather slim. He had pale blue eyes and shaggy red hair.

In fact, his red hair was _exactly _the same shade of red as my own. And actually, his pale blue eyes reminded me of Aunt Mitzi's in a way.

He stood up and turned back to us, "Hello there."

"Uhh… hi." I said nervously.

The boy tilted his head to the side and said "Say, you two aren't Hora students are you?"

Arianna shook her head, "No, we're guests of a… student."

He smiled, "Well then, welcome. I'm head boy here at Hora. My name is Flynn Fuoco."

… Fuoco?

"Fuoco?!" Arianna screeched. "WHAT?"

Flynn frowned, "Yeeaaa…? My name's Fuoco."

"B-but, that's our surname!" I yelped, "I'm Olivia Fuoco and this is my twin Arianna!"

Flynn's eyes widened. Then they narrowed into a firm scowl. "Olivia and Arianna?"

I nodded, "Yes…"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand, looking nearly distraught. "Oh Arceus… So, you're Rashel and Oliver's daughters?"

"Y-yea…" I stuttered.

Flynn blinked a few times before smirking, "Well then… hey, sis."

**XXX**

_9:15PM_

_(Wolf's POV)_  
The fourth Friday of the month. The bloody fourth Friday of the month.

Glorious.

This was an important date for my friends and I. It was poker night. Every fourth Friday of the month, we get together and play over at the Vert's. We're all pretty shit at the game, though. I don't know how you can be shit at something that's mostly about the luck of the cards your drawn, but that's how it is. Willow seems to win the most, which is a freaking mystery to me since she can't even see her cards.

"Oi, Wolf Man." Kefu, my sort-of-cousin whispered. He calls me that a lot. Never just the simple Wolf, or Wolfy, or even the full Wolfgang. It was always Wolf Man.

"Yea, what?" I grunted, trying to concentrate on the game. I wasn't having Willow beat me again. Losing to a blind woman is pathetic.

"Where's the girlfriend of yours? Didn't you invite her?" He asked me.

I glanced over at him and sighed, "What? Mel? Na, she wouldn't like it. And neither would anyone else."

"Why?" He asked. I grunted, wishing he would stop with the questions. I was not losing to Willow again!

"Just tell me, cuz." He groaned. He had that annoying_ I-won't-stop-the-annoying-questions_ thing that his mother, Heidi, has.

I chuckled, relaxing a little. "I'd end up screwing her in Scott's room. I think that would make everyone uncomfortable." I joked.

"I heard that." Scott growled.

"Relax, relax…" I laughed, "I'm only kidding. The real reason is this is our thing. Mel would feel like she was intruding. And knowing the lot of you, you'd all feel like she _was_ intruding."

"Yea, we would." Daphne commented from her quiet mood. I was surprised she was listening to our conversation.

"See?" I said, jerking my thumb at Daphne.

Kefu nodded, before his lips twitched into a smile, "You sure you're not just jealous that Wolf Man's banging her, Daph?"

Daphne flushed a bright shade of red. Then Chloe leaned over and smashed her fist into Kefu's face.

"YOU SICK BASTARD!" She screamed.

"Sis, calm down." Jane sighed to her twin. I don't think she's been properly introduced. Jane Bosu, Chloe's twin sister and one of the three daughters of Basil and Tess. She looked just like her aunt, Peaches. The only difference being her pink hair is straighter and she has her mother's figure. So she's short, and no curves. But everything else screams Peaches. With the bright red Bosu eyes and the happy demeanour.

The other I should mention that was here is Elijah Wulfenite. The eldest son of Dennis and Monica Wulfenite. He has bright, fiery orange eyes like his mom with a scruffy mop of platinum blond glory on his head. I think he's a bit of a bastard though, he's more serious than Scott and Grayson combined. So he's not so much fun…

"Can we just get off this topic?" Grayson sighed, his index finger tapping on the side of the cards in his hand, "I don't like talking about this."

"Yea, G's right." I said, "Maybe we should talk 'bout somethin' else."

"We could talk about what our siblings are up to." Naomi suggested.

"Why the hell would we do that? Like I give a damn what Kelly's up to tonight." Chloe grumbled.

"Well, I'm sorry for making a suggestion…" Naomi snapped.

"Guys, come on. Please stop fighting." Daphne sighed. She seemed to be acting weird tonight. She was much quieter than usual.

"We're not fighting…" Naomi sighed, "We're just… talking."

"It didn't seem like it…" Daphne growled, crossing her arms.

"Are you okay, Daph?" I asked. "You're acting weird."

She shot me a sorry look, "No… I'm fine."

Her voice went all quiet at the end. Like a whisper. I frowned, but didn't question further.

I placed my cards on the table, "I think we should all do somethin' else. I'm tired of always getting shitty cards."

Everyone nodded in agreement and placed their cards on the table.

"So, what should we all do?" Naomi asked, smirking slightly.

I thought for a moment. When Jane interrupted with, "I say truth or dare!"

"NO!" All of us shouted in unison. No, never again. Not after the last time. Don't ask. Just. No.

"We could do shots?" I suggested. Getting absolutely legless seemed like the typical thing to do in a situation like this on a Friday night.

"The only people here who drink besides yourself are myself and G." Naomi said.

"Well fuck it then." I sighed, leaning back in my chair. "Can all of you just get to your next birthday so we're all at the legal drinking age?"

"Willow and I are old enough." Kefu said, "We just choose not to."

"And you call yourself my relation?" I snickered, rolling my eyes. Blame my mother for that habit.

"Okay, then what?" Grayson asked.

"What about you, Lijah? You've been a quiet bloke this evening." I asked. He just grunted at me in response. Like I said, a grumpy bastard.

I thought for a second, "Why don't we take a moment to remember why we do this in the first place?"

They all flinched slightly. Which I kind of expected. We started doing these Friday night things when I was about fourteen. Though this was years after…_ it_ happened.

It all happened that one day in 2022. We were all at the Hai's for a barbeque. While our younger siblings were inside the house, we were outside in the garden, having pokemon battles.

Back then, there were more of us. Older kids, that is. Well, one more. His name was Flynn Fuoco. What a name, ahe? He was probably my best friend as well. The two of us did everything together.

But, on that day at the Hai's, me being the idiotic child I was, decided to take my friends on a bit of a walk. We didn't go all that far, but far enough for us to be well out of eye and ear shot of our parents.

While we were there, a woman with a group of men came and started talking to us. Looking back… it could have been Rosemary and some of her henchmen. I don't know. What I do know is, they wanted Flynn…

And they got him.

He was taken away from… everything. Kidnapped. Abducted. Lost.

We were little kids… we, or our pokemon weren't strong enough to save him. We never found Flynn either. He could be dead for all I know.

Though, to be honest I never gave up hope he would wander back into our lives one day. Since Flynn was taken on the fourth Friday of that month, we decided when we were older we would get together once a month. In his memory.

"Wolf!" Naomi called, snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh, yea, sorry." I sighed.

"Come on, Wolf. Don't beat y'self up." Kefu said. "What happened wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was." I growled. I chided myself before saying, "I shouldn't have been so bloody-"

"Wolfy!" Daphne suddenly snapped, "Stop blaming yourself! Kefu's right. What happened to Flynn was out of your control-"

"Oi! You lot!" Something yelled, cutting Daphne off. There was a flash filling the room before James appeared.

"_Yaaayyy,_" Chloe cheered sarcastically, making my snicker, "It's our _favourite_ person in the world."

"Don't go getting smart, Bosu." He warned. "Now, you all have to get to Hora."

"Why?" I asked.

"Guess who turned out to still be enrolled at Hora and thought it was an _excellent_ idea to go and find Rosemary again in hopes he can find out what she knows about Robert during the school ball?" He snickered.

I gritted my teeth. Why did Robbie choose just recently to be the most obnoxious, trouble making bastard in history?

I stood up, "So… who's up for a road trip?"

**XXX**

_9:25PM_

_(Annabelle's POV)_  
I really hated this.

Rena and Dad's 'plan'.

Being her assistant.

Everything the 'assistant' titled made me do.

Why me? Why was I born a Coeur? Why was I Rena's next assistant?

I was shy and unconfident enough as it is… I didn't like feeling like an outcast from my friends. I hated I was allowed to know what they weren't. It made me feel distant.

I wasn't even sure why I got all mad at Arianna and Ravi. Maybe… it made me worry Robbie and I would turn out like that.

I was the only one of my group that had any memory of Flynn. Arianna and Olivia's older brother. After he disappeared, Arianna was upset, she admired Flynn. So when he vanished… she became angry. Which she let out on Ravi. The two of them were friends. Really good friends, in fact. Until one little thing drove a wedge between them.

What if that happened to me and Robbie? We had had our fair share of close encounters with that over the past few weeks. And I couldn't lose him…

I loved him too much.

It was true, I had strong feelings for him. Stronger than I let other people believe. I think that was the only thing that kept me going through all of this. I didn't want to see that smile of his fade.

I had ran outside onto a balcony on the other side of the ballroom to clear my head of all these thoughts. The fresh air calmed me.

I leaned against the railing and sniffed. The cool breeze cooled my heated cheeks you get when you cry. I took a deep breath and began to cry again. I cried for a while. But eventually, calmed down.

After I stopped crying, I took note of the view. Hora Academy was built in the middle of pretty much nowhere. The area surrounding it was mostly forestry. It was beautiful, truly, truly beautiful.

"Hey, Annabelle."

I jumped a little before looking up to see Rena hovering above my head. I looked away and said, "What do you want?"

Rena landed down beside me and smiled, "Annabelle. Calm down, Honey."

"I already have…" I sighed, looking up at her peach eyes.

"No you haven't." Rena argued calmly. "I _can _tell when you haven't."

"Why?" I snapped, looking back at her, "Because I'm apparently your reincarnation or something?"

You heard me right. Apparently I'm the reincarnation of Rena Rosedale. Or so Dad says. I don't really get what they mean by that. But Rena and I share something… That was the reason Dad was picked as her assistant in the first place. All because of something his future daughter and Rena shared.

But I digress.

Rena sighed, "Annabelle, we worry about you. Me, your father, your mother, James… the others."

"What others? Everyone else's parents? No they don't! They don't understand how hard it is to keep this ridiculous secret from their closest friends!"

"Annabelle Stolz-Coeur. Don't say such foolish things." Rena scolded. "They have to keep the same secret you do."

"But they're the only ones that benefit from it!" I cried. "What do I get in return? Stress. All I get is stress."

Rena sighed again, "Sometimes you have to do selfless things, Annabelle."

"… I know. It's just hard on me-"

"Anya!?" I heard Robbie's voice call from inside. I glanced at Rena and she flashed out. Leaving me there, alone.

Robbie ran out onto the balcony, panting frantically, "Anya! Why'd y' run off?"

I turned away from him and rested against the railing, "Nothing… I guess all the yelling startled me…"

Robbie sighed and came to stand beside me, "Hey, those two always fight. So I wouldn't worry. They're like those old fashioned cartoons. They can drop anvils on each other, and never get hurt."

I giggled, "How on earth did you come up with that metaphor?"

"Well, it may have been because I watched _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ last night, but I dunno…"

I smiled. Then Robbie said, "I'm glad you're okay."

I frowned, "You're not mad I've been so grumpy the last few weeks?"

"Na," Robbie said with a shrug, "It's all good."

I grinned, "Good."

Suddenly, Robbie hugged me. I flushed. That was unexpected…

"I'm glad you're okay." He whispered.

"You said that already…" I whispered back.

"I know. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

I wrapped my arms around him gently. I liked being close to him like this… But no matter how close I could get to him, there was always that damn secret… It made me feel worlds apart from him.

… I needed to tell him.

That was it. I was going to give the secret up. He meant more to me than being Rena's assistant. He meant more to me than anything. I didn't care how much trouble I would get in. And if he was going to hear the painful truth from anyone, it should be me.

"Robbie-"

He pulled away before I could continue. But he still held onto my arms.

"Yea, what's the matter?" He asked.

"It's about the-"

I was cut off again. This time from some distant yelling. Both Robbie and turned to look out over the view to see a group of flying pokemon off in the distance.

"Shit," Robbie said, "Inside, now."

"Why?" I asked as Robbie grabbed my hand and pulled me back inside.

"That's Wolfy and his mates. Why the hell are they here? Do they know I'm here? How the hell did they find out?"

"James…" I growled under my breath.

"What was that?" Robbie asked.

"N-nothing! But we have to find the others!" I stuttered.

"I'm way ahead of you!" Robbie yelled.

After running around for a while, we had found everyone, aside from Jono, Julia and Miranda.

"Rob, where's Rosemary's office?" Kero asked.

Robbie thought for a moment before pointing to his left, "That way."_  
_  
And with that, we headed off to find the final three of us. The halls here were a lot different to the one's at Rosedale high. They were… grander, I suppose.

As it turned out, we didn't need to go all the way to Rosemary's office. Julia, Miranda and Johnny had gotten lost along the way.

"You forgot to give us directions." Johnny growled at Robbie.

"Well someone should have asked for them." Robbie snickered.

"Can we get outta here, you lot?" Ravi, who was standing to my left, growled impatiently. "I'm not scared of Mom and Dad, but Naomi's gonna be pissed as hell."

"That's exactly what I was thinking…" A voice from behind him growled.

"Well, shit." He said, turning to the short-haired girl standing behinds him.

"Err… hey sis?" Rikki stuttered.

Naomi crossed her arms over her chest and said, "What the hell are you lot doing here?! You're lucky we all split up and _I_ found you."

"Why's that?" Bryce asked.

"You should see the state Wolfy's in." Naomi grumbled.

Robbie stepped forward and glared up at Naomi, "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you all be playing the obligatory poker game or whatever the hell you do?"

"Listen, smart mouth." Naomi snapped, "You have no idea how much danger you could have been in."

"He still is."

We all darted our attention away from Naomi and over to where the voice came from. It was Wolf. He was standing several feet away from us, but I could actually _feel _how mad he was. It scared me.

"Robert Julian Gorudo," He snarled, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Ravi snickered at my side. I glanced at him and whispered, "What's so funny?"

"Julian!" He laughed, "I'm never going to get tired of that!"

"Shhh!" Ringo scolded, before smacking his brother on the back of the head. I looked away from the Klein brothers and back at Robbie and Wolf.

"Rob, how the hell did you even _get _here?" Wolf asked, storming up to his younger brother.

"Same way you did, Einstein." Robbie deadpanned, "Flew here."

Wolf leaned in a bit, staring Robbie down. His eyes were odd. His maroon irises appeared even darker than normal.

"Okay, then _why _are you here?" Wolf asked.

"Simple," Robbie said hotly, "After a bit of thinking, I decided to come back to Hora for their school ball, I mean, I was a student here, after all…"

"Bullshit." Wolf said angrily, "Tell me the _real _reason, or Arceus so help-"

"Alright! Alright!" Robbie shouted. He stuffed his hand into his pocket and pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper. It was one of those letters he showed Bryce and I few weeks back.

He handed it to Wolf, but he didn't even need to look at it. He knew what it was. He heard it from me a while back.

Some best friend I am… ratting-out Robbie to his overly protective older brother.

Wolf snatched the document from Robbie and scrunched it up with one hand.

Then something weird happened…

Wolf grabbed Robbie wrist, almost violently. He started yelling, "You still have those bloody things?! I thought you lost them after this place kidnapped you the first time?!"

"Wolf! Calm down!" I heard the voice of Daphne call as she, followed by their other friends, scamper down the hall.

Wolf ignored them. He just glared at Robbie. As for Robbie himself, he looked more confused than anything else.

"W-why do you care anyway?" Robbie asked before pausing, "Hold on… how did you know I had these letters in the first place?"

"First of all, I care because… because you don't understand how close you are to this murder! As for how I know, Annabelle told me."

That was probably the line that changed_ everything_.

Robbie twisted his head awkwardly over to me. His eyes widened when they locked onto mine. He blinked a few times, took a deep breath and said, "You… told him?"

I rubbed my teeth together and looked at Wolf nervously. By the look on his face, he had only just realized what he had said. So I wasn't angry with him. But oh how I knew how this was going to end…

Robbie turned away for a second. His face covered in thought. He blinked again and scowled. I knew exactly what was going through his mind. I knew what he had just figured out.

"… You all know, don't you?" Robbie said, his voice almost a whisper.

Robbie looked back at me, "You and Wolf. You both know who RK is, and who the murderer was! Don't you?! That's why you warned me with that bloody _ignorance is bliss _thing! You know! _You know_!"

He was shouting now. Practically screaming it.

"Rob, you don't understand-"

"Yes I do!" He snapped, shoving Wolfy away, "Why is my best friend and my brother lying to me!?"

"Robbie, bro. We're were only trying to-"

"LIAR!" Robbie snarled. Everyone flinched a little at the word.

"Robbie. Listen." I whimpered, now on the verge of tears. "If you want to know-"

He looked at me, and oh my Arceus; I didn't like the look he gave me. It was just so… _dark. _

"Shut _up _Annabelle." He snapped, "Y' know what? Fuck this bloody RK thing. I don't care anymore. Obviously I'm not supposed to know. I don't care about why either."

And with that. Robbie ran back down the hall.

"Rob, bro! Wait up!" Julia shouted, chasing after him. Before she disappeared out of sight, she looked at Wolfy and me.

"I hope you're happy." She said.

"Hey," Arianna suddenly said. She was the first to speak out of all of our stunned friends. In a way, it proved she was tough. "… Since you seem to know that… who's Flynn?"

Okay, to be honest. That startled me.

"What did you just say, Ari?" Wolf said, sounding totally shocked.

"Flynn. We ran into a boy named Flynn earlier. He told Olivia and I he's our brother."

Wolf only said one thing to them. And it was probably the only answer he could give.

"Ask your folks."

Arianna and Olivia just nodded.

_Robbie will take it the worst. _Rena's words echoed in my head. She told me that a few years ago, but I never understood, until now. All because of what I just witnessed.

That was basically where the night at Hora ended. No Rosemary. No big dramatic confrontation with our parents old enemy. We just left the school after that.

We flew home in pretty much total silence. No one talked. The others seemed to have shrugged it off. Only Robbie truly freaked out. Sure, Ravi and Bryce demanded answers (Ravi's contained much more profanity).But they didn't seem _hurt _by it.

After arriving back in Rosedale, Wolf told us all to go home and not to breath a word to our parents. Even I didn't say anything about this tonight to Dad. I just crawled home, made some tea, talked with Mom as if nothing was wrong, and went to bed.

I mean, I didn't see the point in protecting my friends anymore. I didn't see the point in being Rena's Assistant.

They all probably hated me now, anyway.

**XXX**

_10:30PM_

_(Wolf's POV)_  
"Rob bro! Could you just calm the hell down and let me explain!?" I yelled after him as we stormed up stairs to our home about the beloved Rosedale Theatre.

"No." Robbie said flatly. Not even turning to look at me as he burst into the lounge.

"Why not?" I asked when I caught up.

"Because," He began, "I don't wanna be lied to!"

"I'm not going to-"

"Shut up, Wolf. Just shut up!" He yelled.

I crossed my arms, "When did you turn into such a little brat, anyway?"

He didn't respond, mostly because he didn't want to. But also because both DJ and Zeeva appeared at the top of the stairs, dressed in sleepwear. Zeeva was also carrying her old Mew plushie she's had since Arceus knows.

"What's going on?" DJ yawned.

"Nothing," I sighed, "It's nothing. Just go back to bed."

"Doesn't sound like nothing." He replied. "What's all the fighting about? And where's Jewels?"

"I'm here!" She yelled as she stumbled into the living room, followed closely by Bryce and Daphne. Who must have decided not to go home right away.

"We're not fighting," I said, "We're just… having a discussion."

"Oh look…" Robbie snickered tiredly, "Now you're lying about this to? Geez, Wolf. Don't you know when to quit it?"

"Oi, don't go bein' a smart alec." I warned.

"Break it up, you two." Jewels sighed, "Rob, if whatever Wolf and Annie are lying about isn't bothering me, it shouldn't bother you."

"Stay out of it, Julia." Robbie snapped at his twin.

Before anyone else could add to the conversation, we started hearing yelling from downstairs. I think Mom and Dad were home, and I think Helen and Tyler were also here.

"You're her husband! You should have been watching how much she was drinking!" I heard Tyler growl.

"Hey, we were at your place. I'm not totally to blame!" Dad retorted.

"Stop yelling! It's too _noisy…!" _I heard Mom moan. Then I heard the sound of someone stumble on the stairs. Then a giggle. So I figured out what Dad and Tyler were arguing over. Mom was pissed.

"Well, this should be good." Daphne said, letting out a strained laugh.

The four of them; Dad, Tyler, Mom, and Helen all appeared in the living room. There was a long awkward silence between us and them, until Dad said, "Uhh… Hello?"

"Hey, Dad…" Jewels greeted awkwardly.

"Why are you dressed like that? Bryce, Jewels and Robbie?" Helen asked.

"Not important…" I sighed, "Daph, Bryce. You should go home. I'll handle this."

"Handle what?" Dad asked, he an arm around Mom's waist. She was so shattered she couldn't stand up.

"Nothing," Robbie said harshly as he headed for the stairs. "I'm going to bed."

"_O-kay_ Robbie! Night sweetie!" Mom laughed drunkenly. She stumbled out of Dad's hold a bit, but he caught her.

Tyler coughed before saying, "Right. Daphne, Bryce. We should get going."

"Yea, sure Dad." Daphne said. She wandered over to me and gave me a hug. Which I happily accepted. Before she pulled away she whispered, "Don't worry Wolfy, we'll sort this out."

I chuckled, "You sure?"

"Nope." She chuckled back as she pulled away. You know. I liked having Daphne around a lot. She always knew just what to say.

"Come on, _Teeeeej…!_" Mom giggled as she pulled away from Dad's arm and grabbed his hand. It was a miracle she was now able to balance.

"Lucy, what-" Dad tried to say as Mom dragged him upstairs and past DJ and Zeeva. Who were still standing there, listening to the entire conversation.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX!" Mom pretty much shouted to… the entire neighbourhood.

Tyler rubbed his temples in frustration, "I swear to Arceus, every time I enter this place I feel like I lose a little more of my sanity…"

Helen laughed, "Come on, Daph, Bryce. Let's go."

"Okay, Mom." Bryce sighed. He looked over at me, "You'll sort Rob out?"

"Yea, yea." I said, "Nothing a good ass-kicking won't solve."

"Wolfy!" Daphne scolded with a smirk, "Bite your tongue!"

I noticed Helen raised an eyebrow at us, but she shrugged it off and said, "Come on, let's go. Night Wolf, Jewels, DJ, Zeeva!"

"Night Mrs Hai!" I called back as the four of them left.

I glanced back at the three of my four siblings that were still all standing there. Two half asleep and confused. The other dressed in a ball gown and pissed off at either myself, Robbie, someone else or all of the above.

"Go on, the three of you better head off to bed." I said.

"What about you?" Jewels asked.

I sighed as I stuffed my hands into my pockets. I took a pause before I responded.

"Just… need to do some thinking."

**XXX**

_Monday February 26__th__ 2034  
8:05AM_

_(Johnny's POV)_  
"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I called as I stepped out of our family restaurant and out into the city streets. I yawned a little as I said it. This was pretty weird, considering my weekend was extremely quiet. No one did anything. We were all still really shaken up after… whatever happened on Friday night. I was _still _confused.

"Hey, Cece! Hurry up!" I called as I adjusted my hat. After a minute my younger sister appeared.

"Took you long enough." I sighed.

Cecelia giggled, "Oh please, bro! We've got plenty of time! And DJ, Jewels and Rob aren't even here yet!"

I gave her a half-hearted smile as I started to hear faint footsteps. As if on cue, Julia and DJ both came wandering down the pavement towards Luna.

"Good morning!" I called. DJ waved and Jewels smiled. But both remained quiet.

Once they got closer I asked, "Where's Rob?"

Jewels frowned and pursed her lips, while she swayed on the spot. "Home. Called in sick."

"Rob's sick?" I asked.

DJ sighed, "Maybe, maybe not. I think he's faking it."

"Still beat up from Friday night?" I asked.

Jewels nodded, "He's sort of forgiven Wolfy now. Kinda… As for Annabelle…"

Julia's voice trailed off. But DJ picked the conversation back up.

"She came over on Saturday." DJ explained, "But the bastard wouldn't say a word to her. My guess is he's forgiven Wolf because their brothers-"

"What's that got to do with anything?" I asked.

"Just trust me on this," DJ said, "If there's one thing I can tell you about Robbie, it's that nothing in this world means more to him than family. So he would have forgiven Wolf at some point. But Annabelle's… different. She's his friend. Friends and family mean two different things to him. No matter how close you get to my brother, you will never come between him and his family… I don't think anything could_. _Y'know?"

"Ah." I said, nodding.

The four of us stood outside Luna for a moment. And at that moment, I really believed what DJ said was true. Nothing was more important to Rob than his family. And nothing would come between him and them either, so Annabelle couldn't be forgiven so easily.

But, Arceus, was I wrong.

_So very, very wrong._

Because, little did I know at that time, something was going to drive a wedge between Robbie and his family. Just one little (Okay, huge) incident, changed the Gorudos. This incident would bring I, and everyone else down with them, too.

If only I could have foreseen what was about to happen… It could have been avoided.

And the hell that was about to start, wouldn't have begun.

* * *

**I… don't like this chapter. I don't like it at all. Okay, I HATE it.**

**But, I'm happy with its length. I'll give it that.**

**And I really needed to update anyway. And yes, I know I disappeared off the face of the internet for a while. Blame going back to school, and the really nice weather we've been having (It's late summer over here you know. To be honest, I don't want to spend the warmest days of the year anywhere near my laptop. Since I live in a place where it's raining 95% of the time). Plus a few other things that would take to long to type out in an AN.**

**But I digress.**

**Anyway!**

**Well… Robbie's pretty pissed off at Annabelle and Wolf. Not much else to add to that.**

**And meet Flynn! Who's another Bonbon kid. More on why he was kidnapped will be explained later. Though it has to do with Rashel… Forest's character file might give you a small hint too. But more on Flynn later.**

**OKAY A WARNING FOR NEXT CHAPTER: It's REALLY, REALLY-**

**No, I won't spoil it. However, there is a time skip, next chapter's set about one month after this one. Oh, and we actually get some action. Finally.**

**BUT BE PREPARED TO BE SHOCKED NEXT CHAPTER. I'M WARNING YOU.**

**NOW GO AND REVIEW. (But be nice, I know this was terrible. And I promise next chapter will be better)**


End file.
